Sadie Stilinski
by Lacey And Her Ficton
Summary: Sadie Stilinski is the twin of Stiles and the best friend of Scott. Her life gets turned upside down when her best friend gets bitten by a werewolf. Sadie, Stiles and Scott have to adapt to this new lifestyle, but it won't be so easy with new enemies around every corner.
1. Wolf Moon

**Chapter 1.**

I hid silently behind a bush as Stiles was getting ready to drop down off the gutters. The front door opened, I heard Scott's footsteps slowly walking outside onto the porch. I looked up at Stiles giving him as swift nod and he dropped his body down, dangling like a bat. I heard Scott scream then Stiles, and then Scott again. I jumped out from the bush standing behind his porch fence. Scott's been our best friend since the third grade.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted, I heard a bit of relief in his voice.

"You weren't answering your phone" Stiles stated.

I noticed Scott was holding onto a bat. "Why do you have a bat?" I asked letting out a chuckle.

"I thought you were a predator!" He exclaimed lowering the bat.

Stiles started making some stupid noises, then began explaining himself. "Look I know its late but you gotta hear this." My twin started "I saw our dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch call, they're bringing in every officer from the beacon department and even state police."

"For what?" Scott asked shaking his head slightly.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods!" Stiles said casually, then jumped down falling on his ass. Of course its Stiles.

"A _dead_ body?" Scott asked.

"No, a body of water..." Stiles began sarcastically as he popped his head up. "Yes dumbass, a dead body!"

Stiles and I then jumped over the fence, Me almost falling on my face but my twin quickly caught me and Scott jumped forward a bit. Wow Scott if Stiles wasn't there I would've fallen, excellent reflexes buddy jeez.

"You mean like murder?" Scott asked leaning on his bat, narrowing his eyes.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl probably in her twenties." I answered.

"W- Hold on if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked confused.

"That's the best part" Stiles started to smile. "They only found half!"

Scott's face dropped, and he immediately new what Stiles was thinking.

"We're going." Stiles grabbed my wrist and the three of us headed to his Jeep.

* * *

We stopped driving as we approached a sign ' _ **Beacon Hills Preserve. NO ENTRY AFTER DARK.**_ ' We all got out of the Jeep and Scott started talking. "We're seriously doing this?" He said clearly not liking this idea.

"You're the one always moaning that nothing ever happens in this town." I stated. Stiles patted his shoulder and turned on his flashlight. We all started walking.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott said. I heard thunder in the background. Seriously? Don't even start raining.

"Riiiight, cos sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort!" My twin stated. I ran up next to Stiles and wrapped my arm around his, I seriously was not feeling this idea either. I wouldn't be surprised if a ghost jumped out on us right now. The woods was misty and creepy, it smelt like mud mixed with leaves. I'm glad I decided to wear my boots.

Scott sighed "No because i'm playing this year, in fact i'm making first line."

"Hey that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream-" I began.

"Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles pointed out.

Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Our best friend asked.

Stiles slowed down slightly and looked up, then looked back down. "Huh, I didn't even think about that!" Stiles chuckled.

"And uhhh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked pointedly.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles added. We began climbing a hill and Scott was helping me up, even though I could tell he was losing his breath.

"Its comforting to know you pay so much attention to detail." Scott said, sarcasm in his voice.

"I know right." I said laughing.

Scott started wheezing and looked at Stiles as we got to the top of the hill. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Then he turned to me, "and the one being helped up the hill." He pulled out his inhaler shaking it rapidly.

Me and Stiles ran ahead, he saw a bunch of police officers scanning the area and jumped down pulling me down with him, making us land on our stomachs. Scott came up to us, he glanced up and noticed them as well. He slipped onto his front side. Stiles turned the flashlight off.

"Well? Come on!" My twin stated excitedly jumping up grabbing my hand pulling me along with him. He started running.

"Stiles! Sadie!" Scott wheezed out, taking a puff of his inhaler.

"Wait up!" He yelled-whispered, whilst jumping up.

"Guys!" He trying catching our attention but I was focused on not tripping over, Stiles was focused on the police officers. We were running with Scott following behind. Our heads were ducking down slightly trying not to draw attention to ourselves.

"GUYS!" He practically shouted. Me and Stiles both turned around looking at him, his eyes quickly widened and moved himself behind a tree. We were confused, we turned around and saw a German shepherd dog barking at us. We both jumped, my twin fell on his back and I fell on top of him, we were rolling around backing up from the dog.

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" The officer holding the dog shouted. He was pointing a flashlight at us, me and my brother were covering our eyes slightly from the brightness.

"Hang on, hang on." A voice we knew all too well began. "These little delinquents belong to me."

Me and my twin stood up swiftly. "Dad, how you doin?" Me and Stiles said in sync.

"So, do you guys listen in on all my phone calls?" He asked, clearly holding in his anger.

"No!" I quipped.

"Well not the boring ones." My brother added, I turned to him annoyed nudging him in the arm with my elbow.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" He asked looking around.

"Who _SCOTT_?" Stiles asked his voice cracking a little on the last word.

"Scott's uh home..." I started.

"He said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for our first day back at school tomorrow." My brother added in, clearly noticing my difficulty trying to make up an excuse.

"Just us. In the woods. _Alone_ " I pointed out.

Our father lifted his flashlight up scanning the area, clearly not believing anything we just said. "SCOTT?! YOU OUT THERE?!" He shouted. I closed my eyes, hoping Scott wouldn't reveal himself. I was soaking wet, it was pouring down with rain. I just wanted to go home already. "SCOTT?" Our father shouted once more.

Our dad let out a heavy sigh. "Well kids, i'm gonna walk you back to your car." He began grabbing hold of Stiles behind the neck, not too hard obviously, and me by my hood. "And we're gonna have a conversation about something called ' _Invasion of Privacy_ '"

* * *

 **FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL.**

I was sat in Stiles' Jeep as we drove to school, my headphones in and looking out the window. We pulled up at school, seeing Scott we both walked over.

"Hey, so lets see this thing" I asked, pointing at his lower stomach. He lifted up his shirt slightly, we could see a perfectly neat bandage he obviously applied himself with a red bloody blob in the middle. Stiles leaned over to touch it, Scott pulled back giving my twin a ' _really? You're gonna touch it?_ ' look.

"Whoa" Stiles said impressed.

"I couldn't see much but i'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said casually walking off. I stood in the middle of the two boys.

"A wolf bit you?" My brother began smiling slightly. Looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah" Scott added looking at my twin.

"No not a chance" Stiles let out a small chuckle, nudging me slightly, I grinned.

"Well, I heard a wolf howling!"

"No you didn't"

"What do you mean no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves" I interrupted the boys, who were probably going to start a stupid debate about what Scott heard. "I mean not in like sixty years."

"Really?" Scott looked at me. As we all stopped walking.

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California." My twin added.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott stated.

Stiles jumped in excitement lifting his hand up grabbing onto Scott's shoulder. I was in disbelief I grabbed onto Stiles' shoulders and darted up grabbing onto Scott's other shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No" Scott laughed shaking his head "I wish, i'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is freaking awesome!" I stated.

"Its seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles trailed off looking behind me and Scott his eyes following a certain someone. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin... Hey Lydia!" Me and Scott both angled our heads as Lydia walked right past Stiles without even noticing him. "You- You look like you're gonna ignore me." He said slightly upset.

I started walking off as he was saying that Scott was the cause of this dragging us down to his nerd depths. I know the two were following close behind.

"We're nerds by association, we're Scarlet nerded by you" I heard Stiles protesting to Scott, even though our best friend barely was paying any attention.

We all got to English, the teacher started talking about the body. I sit behind Scott and on the right hand side of Stiles. As the teacher mentions the body was found in the woods last night, me and Scott turned looking at Stiles and he gave us quick little winks. We all grinned.

As we began picking up the papers in front of us, I see Scott wince and lift his hand to his ear looking around the room. I notice he spots something out the window, I didn't pay much attention, I mean its Scott. He's my quirky best friend. His head was moving slowly towards the door and then it opened. The vice principal walked in along with a pretty brunette.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." He began as the girl smiled awkwardly around the room. "Do your best to make her feel welcome"

The principal left and Allison glanced around the room, I looked at Scott, I could see the crush in his eyes. Even though he was facing forward. That's irrelevant. I got up and gestured my hand towards my seat, Allison looked at me with a kind smile and sat down behind Scott. I placed myself in front of my twin. Ahh Scotty A little crushy you have here? He turned around with a pen handing it to her, she looked confused but soon smiled wildly and took the pen.

"Thanks" She said quietly. Scott turned back around and Allison looked at the pen frowning. Scott had a huge grin on his face, I turned around and my brother was looking at me pointing towards the two with the pencil lifting his eyebrows and grinning. I chuckled slightly then turned back around.

* * *

Me and Stiles walked through the hallways, I spotted Scott and ran up to him jumping on his back making his backpack off of his shoulders, I wrapped my hands around his neck as he grabbed hold of my legs trying to balance me. I noticed he was staring at someone, I turned to see Allison across the hallway. She was looking back, she spotted me her eyes widened and turned away to her locker. Just then Lydia Martin and her boyfriend Jackson approached Allison, she started talking to the new girl and smiling, as Jackson was holding Lydia's waist.

"Can someone tell me why Allison's been here all of five minutes and already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" I asked the boys whilst jumping off Scott's back.

"Cos she's hot, beautiful people herd together." Stiles stated shrugging his shoulders whilst staring at Lydia. Scott still staring at Allison.

"Oh right, thanks for the vote of confidence." I slapped my twins chest.

"You're my sister, you're not supposed to be hot." Stiles said casually. I rolled my eyes and leaned up against my locker. Me and Stiles began arguing about who's hotter, me or him.

* * *

It was practice and I was sat waiting on the bleachers waiting for my loyal companions. I see them come rolling up with their gear on. They both dropped their bags at my feet, they were talking about how Scott's whole life is sitting on the sidelines. Scott looked at me but something soon caught his eye, I turned around seeing Lydia and her new bestie Allison about to sit down on the bleachers further behind me.

"McCall!" I heard the coach shout.

"Yeah?" Scott mumbled.

"You're in goal." Coach exclaimed throwing the gear at him.

I noticed Danny sit next to me, he looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Sadie" He said, putting on his gear.

"Hey there Danny boy" I smiled nudging him with my shoulder. He patted me on the back and got up running over to line up with his lacrosse stick. Stiles sat down on the other side of me.

The whistle blew and I saw Scott started groaning holding his head, I stood up looking at him. And then the first ball came, a player threw it and of course... Hit Scott straight in the head, he fell down into the goal as everyone laughed. Me and Stiles looked at each other and shook our head. Scott jumped up. And then... He caught a ball. "Yeah!" Me and Stiles said smiling. The coach was shocked and so was the person who threw the ball.

Scott caught the ball again. And Again. And Again! Me and my twin both shouted "Hell Yeah!" But then Jackson skipped the que... This wasn't going to be good. He threw the ball and... Scott caught it, he actually caught it? Me and Stiles jumped up screaming. Well I was screaming, he was making some weird happy noises. As Stiles does. He grabbed me and hugged me for a few seconds. "Thats our best friend!" Stiles shouted.

After school me, Scott and Stiles went out back into the forest looking for Scott's inhaler he dropped last night. We approached a river and my twin picked me up walking with me across it. Thank god for Stiles, I was wearing my ballerina flats today so I'm not walking through water in them.

"I don't know what it was. Its like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and thats not the only weird thing. I can here stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things." Scott stated.

"Smell things?" Me and Stiles chorused. "Like what?" He added.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He stopped and turned to my twin.

"I don't even have any mint mojito-" He paused as he dug through his pocket pulling out a piece of gum. We all started walking again.

"So all this started with the bite?" I asked.

"What if its like an infection. Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" He asked us concerned.

"You know what I actually think I've heard of this" my twin began "its a specific kind of infection." Scott stopped infront of us. Looking at Stiles.

"Are you serious?" He asked with an unreadable expression.

"Yah, yeah. I think its called... _Lycanthropy_." My brother stated. I held in my laughter, as Scott's jaw dropped.

"Whats that? Is that bad?" Scott asked as the look of concern grew on his face.

"Oh yeah the worst" I quipped. Trying to hold my smile by putting my hand in front of my mouth. Scott's face went pale, he looked like he was gonna collapse or something.

"It only happens once a month" My twin added. Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

"Once a month?" Scott asked narrowing his eyes.

"Mhm, on the night of the full moon." Stiles stated. Then me and my twin started howling, and laughing at the same time. He pushed Stiles hard in the chest and me the same, but a bit more gentle. We laughed, they trailed off but when Scott pushed me my shoe fell off. I slipped it back on and caught up with the boys and my twin was making wolf noises as Scott was sighing shaking his head.

"Obviously i'm kidding" I heard Stiles say whilst laughing still. "But If you see me in shop class trynna melt all the silver I can find is because Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped. "I coulda sworn this was it," He began as he was looking on the floor, "I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler." Scott bent down looking through the leaves, I kneeled down next to him helping.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." My twin stated.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott retorted.

All of a sudden I saw Stiles slap Scott's shoulder and then grab me by my shoulders making me stand up. My twin then clasped onto my hand and pulled me slightly behind him. I glanced over to see a tall figure walking towards us. As he did Scott jumped up and stood next to me grabbing my other hand also slightly covering me. All the space I had left to see was looking through the top of their shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" The figure menaced. He glared at me then at the two boys. "Huh?" He exclaimed "This is private property!"

"Uh... Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said awkwardly squeezing tighter on my hand the closer the man got.

"Yeah, we were just... Looking for something." Scott said also awkwardly. The man raised his eyebrows pointedly at Scott. "But, forget it-" He was cut off as the creepy dude threw something at Scott, he caught it easily. It was Scott's inhaler. The guy gave us all one last glare then began walking off.

"Dudes!" Stiles started, me and Scott turned to him. "That was Derek Hale, you remember right. He's only like a few years older than us!" _Derek Hale?_ Well I never thought he'd show his face back in this town ever again.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." I stated, looking at Scott raising an eyebrow. How did he not hear of Derek Hale, they always said he was the lucky survivor as well as his sister.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said looking at me.

* * *

It was the end of the day and there was a lacrosse game on. I decided to watch beans as Scott's playing, wait a go buddy! I got there and plopped myself next to Stiles. We talked for a while then the whistle blew. I watched the game, in shock. Scott... He was amazing, he was flipping over people and scoring goals. The coach declared then that he made it to first line, everyone got up screaming and clapping. Me and Stiles turned to each other. It was one of them moments when we were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

When me and Stiles got home we stumbled into his room turning the computer on. We began searching about _Lycanthropy._ I know it sounds stupid but, those shots Scott did they were... Impossible, well at least for Scott anyway.

We printed out a bunch of stuff, I was reading a book about _Wolfsbane_ and _Lycanthropy._ We were totally in the zone, we were silent for hours. Then a knock at the door, me and Stiles both jumped up, a bit shocked. Stiles opened the door quickly, saw Scott and sighed in relief.

"Get in!" My twin said. Scott had a huge grin on his face, he walked in throwing his bag on the floor. "We've been up all night reading websites, books. All this stuff!" Stiles said quickly gathering a few print outs. Yes we were up all night reading this stuff, we were obsessed yet terrified of what Scott could be.

Could he actually be a _werewolf?_

"How much adderall have you guys had today?" Scott asked looking at the both of us. Me and my twin both have ADHD, so we're always hyper and can never focus, adderall helps us concentrate and calm us down a bit.

"A lot... Doesn't matter." I stated as my best friend let out a chuckle. I grabbed some print outs too piling them up on Stiles' desk ready to show Scott. Stiles sat on his spinny chair.

"Okay, just listen." Stiles started.

"Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott said, sitting down onto my twins bed.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." I retorted. Sitting down next to him.

"Oh the guy in the woods that we saw the other day?" He asked.

"Yes! But thats not it okay!" Stiles began, Scott's face started to look concerned.

"What then?" He asked looking at me then back at Stiles.

"Remember the joke the other day?" Stiles said slower this time.

"Not a joke anymore" I quipped, looking at Scott anxiously.

"The wolf! The bite in the woods!" Stiles paused, Scott looked confused. "We started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?!" Stiles exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

"Should I?" Scott asked still confused.

"Its a signal okay? When- when a wolfs alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack!" My twin said, his voice cracked at the last word.

"So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could be near by. Even a whole pack of them!" I exclaimed also jumping up.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned. He grew interested.

"No... _Werewolves._ " Stiles said casually, he was tensing up. Scott's mouth opened a little then jumped up quickly about to grab his back.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know i'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott said looking at the two of us. They were arguing slightly but I trailed off in my thoughts. I was thinking... What if a werewolf killed the person they found in the woods. Maybe the person knew and the werewolf killed he/she because of it. If Scott was a werewolf then what if his instinct was to kill us for knowing? What if its like them scenes in movies where they're like ' _If I told you i'd have to kill you_ ' but he would actually kill us? Scott a murderer. No way. He couldn't even disect a frog in biology because he thought it was animal abuse. I snapped out of my thoughts as Scott grabbed Stiles pushing him against the wall raising a fist.

"SCOTT!" I shouted. He pushed Stiles' chair towards me and I jumped back. I was in shock. This was happening, this is real? He took a few deep breaths, then his faced turned from scrunched up in anger to disbelief. He glanced at Stiles then turned to look at me.

"I'm- i'm sorry." He said, his voice shaky. He said something else but I wasn't listening. He came by me to grab his bag from the bed. I jumped back a bit, I saw it hurt his feelings. How else did he expect me to react? He practically threw a chair at me! He apologized again and left the room. Stiles stood there in shock also, I slowly sat on his bed with my head in my hands.

"Sadie..." Stiles said glaring at his chair. "Look..." I looked up, he turned the back of the chair towards me. I saw three distinct claw marks in the back of it. Like animal claws.

* * *

I got ready for the party we were all going to. I threw on a peach dress with a white string belt around my waist, white ballerina flats with little bows at the top and did my hair in a french plait. Me and Stiles left the house. When we got to the party I went inside. I saw Danny and he came over. "Wheres your date?" He asked looking around.

"I don't have one." I said smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to dance with me then!" He said looping his arm through mine and walking me out to the pool area. We danced, and I glanced over Danny's shoulder and saw... Derek. What the hell is he doing here?

He's such a creep. He looked at me then looked behind me, I turned around and saw Scott looking at him whilst dancing with Allison. All of a sudden Scott bent down holding his head struggling to stay on his feet. I gasped and turned to Danny, excusing myself from him and I ran towards Scott.

"Scott! Scott wait!" I yelled, he was pratically running away towards the front door. We passed Stiles he asked if Scott was alright, I shrugged my shoulders. I ran after Scott, by the time I got outside past all the crowd of dancing teenagers but he was already cycling off.

"Dammit!" I shouted kicking the floor.

"You alright there?" I saw Derek approach me. I pulled my lips tight together like an angry five year old. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You're such a creep!" I exclaimed stomping back inside. I felt a little bad actually, I was so rude. Stiles grabbed hold of me pulling me out again, I noticed Allison got into Derek's car. They drove off. I was slightly concerned, maybe she knew him. Right now Scott's the priority! _He_ comes first.

"We have to find Scott!" I said pulling on Stiles' arm.

* * *

We went to his house, and knocked on his bedroom door. We were trying to get in, Stiles was talking to Scott telling him to move.

"Derek! Derek Hale's the werewolf he's the one who bit me, he's the one who killed the girl in the woods!" Scott said breathing heavily. Me and Stiles looked at each other, our mouths dropped.

"Scott" I started. "Derek's the one who drove Allison home from the party." All went quiet then the door slammed shut. I heard a low growl. Stiles was pushing at the door shouting Scott. We got into his room and... He was gone.

* * *

Me and Stiles sped to Allison's house, when we got there we both jumped out leaving our doors open. We ran to the door and Stiles started ringing the doorbell repeatedly and banging on the door. Allison's parents probably think we're crazy or something. A red haired woman answered the door with a look of confusion and concern on her face.

"Hi!" Stiles said "Mrs Argent... Uhmmm... You have no idea who we are. Uhm we're a friend of your daughters. Look this is gonna sound kinda crazy... Uh really crazy actually. You know what crazy doesn't even describe-" He was cut off to the woman shouting Allison. We saw Allision walk out onto the top of the stairs. Me and Stiles felt instant relief. We spoke for a while, about how Scott is really ill and he's sorry he ran out on her at Lydia's party. Me and my twin left we searched all night around town looking for Scott I eventually fell asleep. I jumped up to the sound of the passenger door opening. I saw it was Scott and smiled but fell back asleep on the back seat.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Chapter 2.**

I was sat in the stands watching the boys practice. I noticed Scott shove Jackson to the ground and Jackson groaning on the floor in pain, Scott was holding his head in pain also. Not because of Jackson, he was _turning_... Me and Stiles gave each other a look and made a beeline to Scott. I bent down and my twin did the same, Stiles was holding his shoulders and I saw my best friends face... His teeth were out and his eyes were glowing a golden color.

"I can't control it guys, its happening." Scott gasped out bending down.

"What? Here? Now?" Stiles gave him a worried look as he spoke. "Right... Get up!" Me and my twin were practically dragging Scott to the boys locker room, everyone was crowding around Jackson not noticing us. I turned behind me to glance to make sure he was okay but something else caught my eye. _Derek_. He was glaring at us and I felt a sudden fear pass through me. Would he hurt Scott if he turned in front of everyone? He narrowed his eyes at me and I just turned back around continuing to push Scott.

"Scott, are you okay?" I asked, once we got into the locker room. Me and Stiles bent down in front of him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed with his eyes glowing still and his teeth facing us. Me and my twin jumped back, backing away from him swiftly on the floor. We got up and hid behind some lockers, Scott jumped on top of them and was looking at us like we were his dinner. Me and Stiles kept scrambling around the locker room whilst our bestfriend jumping from locker to locker, beam to beam. We got near to the entrance of the locker room and Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher and began spraying it at Scott. My brother then grabbed my hand and we ran out stood by the door but behind a wall so Scott couldn't see us. We were holding onto each other tightly. I was terrified of Scott, he genuinely scared the hell out of me.

"Stiles... Sadie" Scott breathed out quietly, just enough for us to hear. Stiles looked at me and then pushed me behind him whilst looking through the doorway. I poked my head through and saw Scott sweating and panting heavily. His face was back to normal.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked confused. I sighed in relief and ran over hugging him tightly. Knowing that the wolf him was no longer there.

"You tried to kill us." Stiles said whilst walking towards us. "Its like I said to you before, its your anger. Its the pulse rising, its a trigger!"

Scott tried pulling me out of our hug but I couldn't let go. I have never been more scared in my life. Tears were trickling down my face and once Scott new I wasn't letting go he stopped. I heard him sigh loudly.

"But that's lacrosse, its a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott said casually almost confused.

"Well, its going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles stated, I felt him grab me and pull me back. My arms were almost stiff I didn't want to let go because I was now frightened of the world around me. This was it, reality kicked in and my best friend is a freaking werewolf. I heard Stiles try and convince him to drop out of the game on Saturday and Scott having none of it. He was so excited to be first line and my heart was crushing. Scott's wanted to be first line for so long

* * *

Me and Scott got to his house, we both went into his bedroom and he belly flopped his bed. Scott's my bestfriend and since him and Stiles are the only people I talk to at school I would stay over at Scott's every now and then. Stiles would always Skype us though because he hated to be away from me, I did too but sometimes its good to have a break from each other. I pratically did a front flip over Scott and lay face down on the bed also. Melissa knocked on the door talking to Scott and I just lay there. I think I looked dead actually I wasn't moving.

"Hey whats wrong with your eyes?" Melissa asked walking towards the bed. I jumped up from that thinking his eyes were glowing. Scott did too and his eyes widened at his mother.

"You look like you haven't slept in days" Melissa said. I did a quiet sigh of relief leaning back down.

"Oh, just stress." Scott said still looking at Melissa.

"Just stress?" Melissa started. "Nothing else? I mean its not like you're on drugs of anything right?" She let out a nervous laugh. I looked up, I was about to burst out with laughter. But I kept it and just looked at the two.

"Right now?" Scott asked. What the? Right now? Scott you'd be too scared to take drugs any other time. Hold the laughter in Sadie.

"Right now?" She raised her voice a little. "I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" Sadie breathe. Don't laugh.

"Have you?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"HAHAHAHAHA" I started laughing and the two looked at me. I couldn't hold it in. I was dying.

"Get some sleep you two." Melissa said as she walked off knowing she'd been beaten this time.

We both dropped our heads willingly. Then I heard Stiles. Well I heard Scott's Skype and new it was Stiles. I didn't bother moving but I could here Stiles shooting his stupid toy gun at Scott through the camera. I heard Stiles say that Jackson has a separated shoulder, Scott went all guilty about it. All of a sudden I heard a swoosh sound. I thought it was the wind not paying much attention. I sat my head up facing Scott, Stiles was lagging on Skype but his face went pale and looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was typing something 'It looks like' then the screen froze. I sat up, Stiles looked scared as hell and I moved off the bed slightly standing over Scott. The screen unfroze and the rest of Stiles' message was sent 'Someones behind you' I looked at our faces in the corner of the screen and gasped. Something hit me and I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Derek was holding Scott against the wall. I stood up slowly. He was threatening Scott I grabbed hold of Derek's jacket and began pulling at it trying to pull him off but knocked me back onto the floor. I hit my head that time and had to shake it a couple of times because my vision went blurry. I looked over and he was gone, Scott breathing heavily.

* * *

The school bell rang and the hallway was cleared. I was walking down to go to my locker and noticed Allison opposite, before opening hers she gave me a smile and a short wave and I returned it. I turned around reaching into my locker pulling out a couple of my books. I shut my locker and turned around noticing Allison holding the black jacket she was wearing at Lydia's party and looking around confused. The bell rang again and we both jumped, we walked to class together.

* * *

After class I was walking down the hallway and saw Scott and Stiles stood by the stairs looking over at someone. I walked up to them and met their line of view and it was our father, the sheriff.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott turned to look at Stiles then turned back round facing my dad.

"Unbelievable." Me and my twin said in sync with annoyed faces. "Our dad is out looking for a rabid animal when the asshole who actually killed the girl is pushing my sister and hanging around doing whatever he wants" Stiles added.

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth." Scott said turning aorund facing Stiles.

"We can do something." Stiles said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Like what?" Scott asked looking at the both of us. I new exactly what Stiles was going to say.

"Find the other half of the body." I stated, Stiles walked off with me.

"Are you kidding?" I briefly heard Scott say in an annoyed tone before walking off elsewhere.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was lay on my bed listening to some music. I got a text from Allison, at first I was confused but remembered we swapped numbers walking to class that day when the hallways were clear.

' _Hey Sadie. After the game on Saturday me, Lydia, Jackson and Scott are planning on going out. Do you and Stiles want to come?_ ' The text read. I mean I guess we would come. Stiles would obviously go because of Lydia and I would go because of my twin.

' _Sure, sounds fun_ ' I replied. Almost instantly getting a text back.

' _Is Scott okay? I mean he acted pretty strange in the hallway today about Derek his friend_ ' My eyes widened. Scott was of course going to go to speak to Derek. I was going to stay out of it though, I hate that guy. I sent Allison a text back saying he's fine just nervous for the game Saturday and she understood.

* * *

Me and Stiles stormed through Scott's house and went running up the stairs rapidly.

"What did you find?" Stiles started once we stumbled into Scott's room.

"How did you find it?" I added in quickly.

"Where did you find it?" Stiles quipped whilst Scott was just looking at us with a smile.

"And _yes_ we've had a lot of adderall, so." I said whilst grabbing onto one of Stiles' shoulder.

"I found something at Derek Hales." Scott said when his face turned serious.

"Are you kidding what?" Stiles asked whilst I nodded my head quickly.

"There's something buried there I could smell blood." Scott said turning his head to what appears to be a torn up lacrosse stick.

"That's awesome!" My twin exclaimed. I nodded my head excitedly then realised not so awesome. I nudged Stiles' arm as he realised too. "I mean thats terrible."

"Who's blood?" I asked. I didn't really wait for a response, I was focusing on Scott's lacrosse stick narrowing my eyes. There were claw rips threw it.

"-there's no way i'm not playing in that game!" Scott said, Stile gave a cheesy grin whilst they put their arms around my shoulders, leaving the room.

* * *

We all arrived at the hospital for Scott to see if the blood he smelt at the Hale house was the same as the other half of the girl in the morgue. Me and Stiles went to sit by the waiting room when he spotted Lydia. He facepalmed and whispered 'Oh my god' to himself as I went to go sit by her not really looking over at her. He came over awkwerdly leaning over me.

"Hey Lydia, probably don't remember me uhm. I sit behind you in biology." Stiles began, I looked at Lydia noticing she had an ear piece in and on the phone to someone. But Stiles can just have an imaginary conversation with her, its good for him, especially as he didn't notice. "Uh anyway. I've always thought that we've just had this kind of connection. You know unspoken of course, maybe be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." I put my hand to my mouth trying to to cry of laughter.

"Hold on gimme a second" Lydia said down the phone whilst taking out her ear piece. "Uh, yeah. I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" Stiles' face dropped in horror. Pure shock and horror. Too funny.

"Uh, uhm. No. Sorry." He said sadly. He sat down around the corner from me picking up a magazine and whacking me with it. Not too hard but still annoying. I was laughing quitly and sticking my tongue out at Stiles.

"You know" He began whispering to me. "Thats not very sisterly of you!" He whispered a little louder hitting me once again with a magazine.

"Love you" I chuckled out. He laughed at me dryly.

I noticed Jackson walking over to Lydia rubbing his shoulder. They had a conversation I didn't listen to. They began kissing and I turned to see Stiles eyeing them with a very exasperated look. They walked away and I stood up infront of my twin grinning. He was reading a menstrual cycle booklet. Then Scott walked up to us and pulled down his book whilst frightening Stiles.

"Holy-god" Stiles gasped relieved.

"The scent was the same." Scott said still holding the book, I ripped it out his hands and throwing it onto the chair as Stiles stood up.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!" Scott sounded rather distraught after probably seeing half of a body.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property!" I pitched in, they both looked at me as my twin nodded.

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl!" Scott stated whilst looking back and fourth between Stiles and I.

"I say we use it." My twin said whilst walking off. Scott following him. I stood still not wanting to get inbetween their bickering. They're like an old married couple.

Stiles and Scott both grabbed me and pulled me. "Okay then we're gonna need a shovel!" Stiles said. Ugh I did not want to be digging up a dead girls body. Especially one that's at Derek's house. Ugh this so going to be a long night.

* * *

We waited at the Hale house as Derek got into his black Camaro and drove off. He didn't see us and we sighed in relief. Stiles drove the jeep further down to his house. We'd been hiding so he couldn't see us but we could see him. We all jumped out, the boys grabbed their shovels and I was snuggled up into my coat it was really cold that night.

"Wait somethings different." Scott said looking around.

"Different how?" I asked rather scared FOR MY LIFE!

"I don't know." He stated turning to me and shrugging. "Lets just get this over with!" Scott and Stiles began digging at a spot by the house. I was stood keeping watch.

* * *

"This is taking way too long!" Scott said looking around whilst digging still.

"Just keep going!" Stiles said.

"What if he comes back?" I asked, shaking from fear.

"Then we get the hell outta here!" Stiles stated like it was nothing at all.

"What is he catches us?" Scott chipped in.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said grinning at us.

"WHICH IS?" I practically screamed.

"You run one way, Sadie runs another and I run another. Whoever he catches first too bad" My twin said casually shrugging his shoulders.

"I hate that plan!" Scott said shaking his said. I nodded in agreement. I was wearing a slight heal on my boots tonight and I will fall on my face, in the mud, and be slaughtered like that poor girl. They hit something hard and Stiles stopped. They bent down moving the mud with their hands and undoing a knot in the ground.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed, looking down at the two from the edge of the hole.

"We're trying, did he have to tie this thing in like nine hundred knots." Stiles quipped, as they carried on untying whatever it was. When they finished they removed the bag and I saw a severed head of a wolf. We all screamed and the boys jumped out of the hole still screaming as I fell on my ass.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Stiles shouted.

"Its a wolf!" Scott answered. No kidding buddy.

"Yah! We can see that! I thought you said you smelt blood? As in human blood?" Stiles said in an exasperated voice.

"Told you something was different." Scott said looking at me then back to my twin.

"This doesn't make sense." I stated getting up whilst wiping the dirt from my bum.

"We gotta get out of here!" Scott gasped out.

"Yah, ok help me cover this up." Stiles said whilst tugging on my hand. I knelt down helping them move the dirt.

Stiles looked up focusing on something. "Whats wrong?" Scott asked looking worried.

"See that flower?" My twin replied pointing to something ahead of us.

"What about it?" Scott asked trying to hurry my twin.

"I think its _wolfsbane._ " Stiles pitched in moving towards it slowly. My eyes widened as I focused on it seeing a beautiful purple flower with bright green leaves.

"Whats that?" Scott asked confused.

"Haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. He shook his head quickly. Stiles began to list werewolf films and Scott still shook his head.

"You are so unprepared for this!" Stiles stated whilst running towards the flower. He picked it and began pulling it leading in a rope that was going around in a spiral by the looks of it. Scott looked down at the dead wolf and his mouth dropped and he stood up grabbing hold of me.

"Stiles." He said in shock. I looked down and so did my twin noticing it wasn't a wolf anymore, it was a head of a girl. I gasped and turned around walking away about to throw up. Stiles gasped as well moving backwards.

* * *

The next day we all stood out of the Hale house, I stood with Scott as we saw Derek being arrested and taken into a police car, glaring over at us. Stiles ran to me clasping my hand and pulling me with him to the car Derek was in. He jumped in the passengers seat and I jumped in the drivers. We both turned and looked straight at Derek.

"Okay." Stiles began. "Just so you know i'm not afraid of you!" Derek looked up at us like he was going to murder us. Stiles' face dropped "Okay maybe I am, doesn't matter I just wanna know something. That girl you killed. She was a werewolf, she was a different kind wasn't she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf. And I mean Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when its your friend that's the problem." Derek said as he turned to me then back to my twin. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you guys can. And trust me, you want to." He sent a shiver down my spine, this dude was creepy as hell. Stiles' door opened and was dragged out from the car, by I know exactly who.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" I asked as Derek faced me narrowing his eyes. "Can't you leave Scott to get on with his life? Why have you got to jump in and threaten him?"

"I'm helping him." He replied almost instantly.

"You're helping yourself!" I yelled when I jumped out the car running over to my dad and my twin.

"-okay so why don't you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" Our father asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler!" I butted in.

"Which he dropped when?" Our father interrogated.

"The other night." My twin stated.

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes!"

"The night you told me you two were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes!" Stiles said then realized as the same time I did "No... Oh crap."

"So you guys lied to me?" He asked not really looking too disappointed.

"That depends on how you define lying?" I spoke up narrowing me eyes.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" He said looking at me.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position" My twin quipped, I nodded whilst making a horizontal movements with my hands as well as my twin.

"Get the outta here!" My dad said quickly.

"Absolutely!" We replied at the same time before walking away.

* * *

Stiles drove away with Scott in the passenger seat and me in the backseat. "I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for burial!" Scott spoke up whilst looking down at his phone.

"Just keep looking, maybe its like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe its like a special skill. You know something you have to learn." My twin was being really dumb right now and I could see Scott getting irritated along with me.

"I'll put it on my to-do list, after I figure out how the hell i'm playing this game tonight." Scott said, he wasn't looking so good so I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe its like different for girl werewolves." Stiles stated.

"Okay, STOP IT!" Scott yelled a little, I felt him beginning to tense up.

"Stop what?" My twin asked a little confused.

"Stop saying WEREWOLVES! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott shouted whilst shrugging my hand off his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving my head forward.

"NO! NO I'M NOT I'M SO FAR FROM BEING OKAY!" He yelled at me, I moved back a little hurt actually.

"You know you're going to have to accept this Scott! Sooner or later." I rolled my eyes at Stiles, he seriously isn't helping Scott right now.

"I can't!" He yelled closing his eyes. Something's definately wrong.

"Well you're going to have to!" Stiles pointed out.

"No! I can't breath!" Scott said calmer this time, banging the top of Stiles' jeep.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Pull over Stiles!" I yelled at him.

"Why whats happening?" He looked at me then to Scott. I grabbed Stiles' bag searching threw it. Knowing he'd probably kept the wolfsbane, of course he would.

"YOU KEPT IT?" Scott shouted when he saw the wolfsbane in my twins bag.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles raised his voice a little.

"STOP THE CAR!" Scott screamed, his eyes glowing golden yellow whilst looking at my twin. Stiles did so and swerved onto the side, running out with his bag and flung it into the forest. I turned to look at Stiles, when I turned back I saw the passenger door open and Scott gone. Stiles saw it too.

"what the- SADIE! Why weren't you keeping an eye on him?!" Stiles screamed at me running back into his jeep. I hoped into the passenger seat.

"STILES I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAD WEREWOLF POISON IN THEIR BAG!" I screamed back.

* * *

Stiles was driving wildly and I called Tara with Stiles' phone.

"Sadie, you know you can't call the dispatch line when i'm on duty!" Tara said in an annoyed tone.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls?" I asked subtly.

"Odd how?" She asked still sounding annoyed.

"Uhhh..." I trailed off and Stiles pitched in.

"Like and off person... Or... A dog like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles quipped in.

"I'm hanging up on you now." Tara added.

"NO WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Me and my twin screamed in sync.

"Goodbye." She said before the line went to dial tone.

* * *

I ran into the boys locker room as Stiles texted me he was in there getting ready for the big game. I saw Scott and checked him making sure he was okay. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Just try not to worry too much while you're out here okay? Or get too angry." I said in a happy voice. He nodded saying that he got it.

"Or stressed." Stiles piped in. Scott nodded again repeating that he got it.

"Or that Allison's in the stands." I quipped.

"Or that her fathers trying to kill you." My twin added.

"Or that Derek's trying to kill you." I also added.

"Or the girl he killed!" Stiles stated.

"Or that you might kill someone!" I said quickly.

"If a hunter doesn't kill you first- I'm sorry, we'll stop." Stiles said noticing the pure horror on Scotts face. I smiled shyly noticing I had done the same.

"Good luck." Me and my brother chorused.

* * *

I sat down next to Jackson on the bleachers. Coach walks up to us and sits down on the other side of Jackson.

"Hows your shoulder?" Coach asked.

"Good." Jackson replied whilst nodding.

"Does it hurt?" Coach asked, I know coach didn't care about Jackson's well being he just wanted him to play.

"No." Jackson replied shaking his head.

"What about if I have it a good old punch?" Coach said imitating punching him in the arm and Jackson jumped. "Would you feel any pain then?"

"Maybe." Jackson said staring into space, nodding his head.

"Listen just go out there and give it your best! If you feel any pain... Just-Just" Coach trailed off.

"Just keep _playing?_ " Jackson offered.

"That's my boy." Coach smiled. Jackson looking very concerned, I laughed and patted his back slowly.

I got up and turned around seeing Allison motioning for me to go over and sit by her. I did, Lydia beat me to it so I sat inbetween her and her dad. I've heard about this dude, the hunter. The game started and I was whispering to myself ' _come on Scott_ ' Allison's father turned to look at me.

"You known Scott long?" He questioned.

"Since third grade." I answered.

"He's a good guy right?" He asked kind of concerned. I know this is about Allison of course it is I mean she's his daughter.

"The best!" I said giving a thumbs up.

I noticed Jackson pushed Scott over. " _Asshole_ " I mumbled to myself, Lydia, Allison and Allison's father all looked at me. My eyes widened.

"Nothing!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Then Jackson scored, I clapped slowly and sarcastically as the rest of the crown cheered. I saw Allison and Lydia pick up a banner 'WE LUV U JACKSON' My eyes widened and I face palmed myself. Looking down to my twin, he gave me a look.

"Brutal." I said, I could tell my twin said it too.

Scott looked over and I just waved, he was looking... _Annoyed_. Stiles called me, I answered rolling my eyes.

"This is not going to be good!" He practically shouted down my ear.

"No kidding dumbass." I replied, hanging up on him. He turned around giving me an exasperated face flailing his hands in the air like an idiot.

"SOMETIMES I SERIOUSLY DOUBT WE'RE TWINS WITH YOUR MENTAL CAPABILITY! YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" I shouted over the cheering croud whilst standing up.

"I LOVE YOU _TOO_!" Stiles shouted back, I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I looked over to see Scott bending down breathing heavily.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's father asked.

"Number 11!" I said quickly beginning to panic.

"Otherwise known as the person who hasn't caught a single ball this _entire_ game." Lydia pitched in.

"I hope he's okay." Allison said also looking worried.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia said.

"We need to win this." Lydia said whilst standing up picking up another banner 'JACKSON IS #1'. I facepalmed so much I think I made a red hand mark. "Allison? A little help here?"

Allison hesitated but did help Lydia. I looked to see Scott. He was angry. Really angry. He caught the ball when it was threw in the the air, he began running and diving, dodging. He scored! I jumped up screaming and clapping as well as Allison. I looked down to see my brother being a complete spas but I smiled. He turned around and began jumping around happily.

"PASS TO SCOTT! DANNY PASS TO SCOTT! EVERYONE PASS TO SCOTT!" I shouted with coach and my twin. I sat back down bouncing in my seat. Scott glanced at me I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, he waved and got ready. The opposite team passed Scott the ball. I widened my eyes, rocking in my seat. Allison held onto my shoulder and I held onto hers. This was intense. HE SCORED ANOTHER FREAKING GOAL! Me and Allison jumped up and hugged each other, I ran down the bleachers to my twin and tackled him with a crazy hug. We were screaming and cheering. They blew the whistle again and I was sitting on Stiles' back cheering as Scott got the ball again, he got me down quickly when we realized that Scott was shifting, he was looking at the other team like they were food.

"No Scott, no." Stiles said.

Scott threw the ball just in time and we won. Everyone was clapping and cheering running onto the field. Me and Stiles sat on the bleachers sighing with relief. We looked over and our dad was on the phone looking really worried.

"Dad whats wrong?" I asked.

He told us and me and Stiles screamed and ran around looking for Scott. I ran into Allison's father.

"Have you seen Scott?" I asked quickly.

"He ran towards the locker rooms, Allison followed him why? Is everything okay?" A look of concern grew on his face.

"Fine, just wanna congratulate him." I said trying to calm my voice. I ran off and ran into Stiles.

"He's with Allison, locker rooms!" I said gasping for breathe.

"He could rip her head off!" Stiles practically shouted.

"I KNOW!" I screamed. We both ran into the locker rooms. I saw them kissing and me and Stiles turned away, I was smiling at stiles dancing like a clown. He covered his mouth with his hands trying not to laugh. Allison began walking out saw us and waved.

"Sadie. Stiles." She said rather awkwardly and grinning, as she walked out.

"I kissed her." Scott said while grinning walking over to us.

"We saw." Me and Stiles chorused.

"She kissed me." Scott also added.

"Saw that too!" I said smiling.

"Pretty good huh?" Stiles exclaimed with a cheesy grin.

"I... I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe its not that bad." Scott said all happy.

"Yah." Stiles laughed out. "We'll talk later then." Me and my brother began walking away.

"What?" Scott grabbed me and my twin with concern growing on his face and the smile fading. Me and Stiles both sighed.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." I said knowing my face looking worried.

"And?" Scott asked confused.

"Well lets keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl animal not human." I said looking down.

"Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer, Derek let outta jail." Stiles pitched in.

"Are you kidding?" Scott looked mortified.

"No and here's and even bigger kick in the ass, our dad ID'd the dead girl-" I started.

"Both halves." Stiles interrupted.

"Her name was Laura Hale." I stated still shocked myself.

"HALE?" Scott still looking mortified.

"Derek's sister." Me and my twin chorused.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Chapter 3.**

I was walking down the hallway and saw my twin and best friend I ran up to them.

"Who DEREK?" Stiles screamed, then smacked Scott across the back of the head. "Did you forget the part when we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yah, I know!" Scott said loudly, whilst rubbing the back of his head. I am super confused.

"Uhm, not to interrupt you guys' conversation but... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I shouted, walking in between the two of them.

"Scott had a dream that he killed Allison and slaughtered her last night on a school bus and he feels its so real, so he wants to go to _DEREK_. May I repeat _DEREK_ for help!" My twin explained. I tutted and smacked Scott around the back of the head. We walked outside and we all saw a school bus with blood smeared all over and the door ripped off. All of our mouths dropped. There was police officers taking pictures and taking samples.

"I think it did happen." Stiles said, me and Scott still shocked.

* * *

We were looking all around school for her. "She's probably fine." I said trying to calm him down.

"She's not answering my texts. Guys!" Scott said panicked.

"You know it could just be a coincidence, alright. Seriously it could just be a coincidence." Stiles said trying to calm Scott.

"Just help me find her. Okay?" Scott stated. Scott started panicking and panting. He went over to Jacksons locker and punched it, the door hanging off. We found Allison... Well Scott bumped into her knocked her books down. Typical Scott. I sighed in relief and began heading to my locker as the principal made an announcement that classes will continue as normal. I looked to see Jackson trying to fix his locker, he glanced over at Scott insulting him. I just laughed, grabbed my books and walked off.

* * *

We were in Chemistry and I was doing my work, whilst chatting with my partner Isaac Lahey. He's a shy boy with curly dirty blonde hair and kinda tall. I looked over to my brother who was talking to Scott. I smiled, neither of them noticed me but that's okay.

"Hmm." Isaac said looking at me.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You always look over to Stiles or Scott and you'd just smile. Even if they don't look at you, you still smile. I see you do it all the time." He said in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. Habit I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders, smiling at him, he returned it.

"Mr Stilinski!" Mr Harris began, I immediately facepalmed and heard Isaac giggle next to me. "I think you and Mr McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles said sadly. Mr Harris pointed his pen gesturing for him and Scott to move.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much for you two." Mr Harris said sarcastically.

"HEY I THINK THEY FOUND SOMETHING!" The girl who Scott moved next to shouted. I felt someone grab hold of my lower arm and looked to see it was Isaac. I looked to him and then my arm.

"Sorry!" He gasped realizing.

"Its alright." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the window. I felt two hands grip my shoulders, one Stiles, one Scott. I also felt someone grab my upper arm, Jackson. Why do people feel the need to grab me in these situations? The man they were pulling away jumped up and we all screamed. Stiles grabbed my other hand, Jackson grabbing my shoulder. I also felt a little squeeze from Isaac still gripping on my hand. Scott backed away. I released Isaac's hand and Stiles and I followed Scott.

"This is good this is good, he's not dead!" Stiles said hoping Scott would be happy.

"Dead guys can't do that." I added.

"Guys." He whispered. "I did that."

* * *

I was lunch and I was already sat eating, the two boys joined me with their food. Stiles next to me and Scott opposite.

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because, during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control. When I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott protested.

"You don't know that!" I quipped in.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel" He added and looked at me.

"No you're not just canceling your entire life, we'll figure it out." Stiles said.

Lydia sat next to Scott. "Figure what out?" She asked. Meghan came and sat the other side of Stiles, Danny next to me, Allison the other side of Scott. This was freaky. Jackson sat at the end of the table They all started talking about the school bus incident. I slammed my head into the table, I really don't want to be talking with all these people. Danny picked my head up.

"You alright there?" Danny asked. I nodded and slammed it back down putting my earphones in. There was probably going to be an argument and I couldn't be bothered with any of it.

"You can bowl right?" I heard Allison ask Scott. I pulled out my earphones and looked up. This was going to get amusing real quick.

"Sort of." Scott stated.

"Sort of or yes?" Jackson questioned unimpressed.

"Yes. In fact i'm a great bowler." Scott stated.

 _SLAM_

I slammed my head back down and I could feel Stiles patting my back. Scott was the worst bowler in the world.

* * *

At night I went on a run, I ran into a gas station and grabbed a bottle of water. I was in there for ages trying to find some reeses. I left and saw Allisons father driving away and Derek stood next to his car. I walked over. I have a death wish.

"Hey asshole." I shouted walking towards him. He turned around and rolled his eyes.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling a werewolf an asshole." We said whilst wiping glass out of his car.

"You've got a lot of nerve threatening my best friend. And hitting the sheriffs daughter." I smirked at him.

"I really cannot be bothered for you drama." He said before opening the door.

"Hey" I said and he looked up at me raising an eyebrow. "Touch Scott again. You won't have to worry about the hunters. _I'll_ hunt you myself." I glared at him then ran off. I'm surprised he didn't slit my throat there and then.

* * *

I got home and pulled my phone out of my pocket, Scott text. He's kicking Jackson's ass at bowling. That.s my boy. I sat down and began working on some English homework whilst listening to some Lana Del Rey. I was half was through and then Stiles burst through my door, I jumped up pulling out my earphones.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is everything alright?" I asked, walking towards him.

"You know that guy they found at school today?" He asked.

"Yes? What about him?" I was getting intrigued.

"Well he's kinda... Well _dead_." My twin stated.

"We need to tell Scott." I said. My twin nodded in agreement, I grabbed my pair of white converses and threw my leather jacket on.

* * *

We got to Scott's house but the front door was locked. We looked up and saw that his window was open so... As we do, we climbed up onto the gutters and walked along the roof. Stiles did a front roll thinking his a ninja when he was probably going to fall to his death. We climbed into Scott's room and rolled onto the bed. I don't think he was home yet as the light in his bedroom was still of. Me and Stiles were getting up when someone came running into the room with a baseball bat. It was Melissa. She screamed, then me and then Stiles and then Melissa again.

"Stiles! Sadie! What the hell are you doing here?" She sighed lowering the bat.

"What the are we doing? God do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles ask gasping, I just rolled my eyes.

The light turned on and Scott walking in. "What happened?" Scott asked, sighing that it was only us.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?" Melissa asked turning to Scott.

"But we lock the front door, they wouldn't of been able to get in." Scott stated the obvious, me and my twin just nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. And by the way do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" She asked,looking at each of us individually.

"No." We all said in sync.

"No? Alright then. Well you know what, that's about enough parenting from me for one night. So goodnight." She said throwing the bat down on the bed and then walking out.

"Goodnight." I said.

Stiles and I sighed and just looked at Scott. "What?" Scott asked pulling up a chair to sit in front of us.

"Our dead left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. Its the bus driver." Stiles said, I could see concern on Scott's face as he knew what was coming next but wanted to make sure.

"They said hes succumbed to his wounds." I said, sighing again.

"Succumbed?" Scott questioned.

"Scott, he's dead." Stiles replied. Scott's face was a mixture of guilt, horror, sadness and shock.

* * *

I chased after Scott as fast as I could knowing exactly where he was going. He's going to get himself killed. I lost him, he was running way too fast. I kept running though. By the time I got there I ran inside to see Scott on the floor and Derek turned around. I knew they'd just been fighting, Scott had some scratches and when he saw me he turned his face back to normal.

"You're both a couple of five year olds." I said sarcastically helping Scott up.

Derek turned around rolling his eyes at me. "I didn't kill him. Neither did you." He said sweating and glaring at Scott.

"This! This is all your fault!" Scott shouted pulling away from me, moving closer to Derek. "You ruined my life."

"No I didn't!" Derek said menacingly, as they circled each other. I stood back, if there was going to be a fight I would rather not get my face scratched off by a couple of puppies.

" _You_ bit me!" Scott lowered his voice, still flaring at Derek.

"No, I didn't!"

" _What?_ "

"I'm not the one that bit you!"

Scott dropped onto a couch breathing heavily. "There's another?" I asked.

"Its called an alpha. Its the most dangerous of our kind-" Derek began, but I interrupted.

"What?! Oh my god. For god sake, why? _Why_?" I said pacing back and forth. _Another_ one? This just gets better and better.

"You and I we're betas." Derek carried on, looking at Scott ignoring me. "This _thing_ is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him, now i'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Aw tag teams, how sweet." I said sarcastically, still not being able to understand how ones more animal than Scott.

"Why me?" Scott asked, looking down.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of _his_ pack. Its you Scott... You're the one her wants." Derek said more calmly. Scott looked up terrified.


	4. Magic Bullet

**_Hii, It's me Lacey :p I just wanted to thank the people who are actually reading this. When I started it I was very skeptical about it as I know that there is other fanfics on a 'Stiles' twin'. I have this idea that Taissa Farmiga is going to be Sadie Stilinski:) She's an amazing actress and when I think of Stiles' twin that's who pops into my mind instantly:) I have made a instagram for Sadie;) if you want to check it out 'SADIESTLINSKI'. I'm going to try and write two chapters a week, maybe three if I have time. I am like every other girl who goes to school, homework and studying so this is really just a hobby. Feel free to leave reviews:) Thankssss:)3_**

 **Chapter 4.**

We were in class waiting for a test results. Me sitting next to Scott on his right side and Stiles behind him. "If Derek's not the alpha, if he's not the one who bit you then who did?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' question. I've told him like 3 times but still doesn't get it.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged casually.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles was making me want to slam my head on the desk. I always did that when someone was being stupid or in an awkward situation.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged again.

"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha-" Stiles started but soon got interrupted.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled whilst turning to him. Everyone else turned and looked at Scott.

We got our test sheets back. Me and my twin got an 'A' we high fived each other, Scott got a 'D-' brutal.

"Dude you need to study more." Stiles pointed out the obvious, Scott just sighed annoyed. "That was a joke."

"Hilarious." I quipped giving a dry smile to him. "Scott its one test you're gonna make it up. Do you need help studying?" I asked looking over at him.

"No, i'm studying with Allison after school today." He replied. Mine and my twin's face turned into a cheesy grin.

"That's my boy!" We chorused.

"We're just studying." Scot replied, smiling.

"Uh, no you're not!" My stated.

"No I'm not?"

"Not if i'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity. I swear-I swear to god i'll have you deposed-"

" _Okay_! Just stop with the questions man."

"Done, no more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek. Who still scares me."

 _SLAM_

These guys are morons.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway, on my own, after the bell rang. I saw Derek holding Jackson up against his locker by the back of his neck.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted, running over to them. I pushed Derek off of Jackson, he slammed right into the locker. I know i'm not that strong... He's face was pale and he was sweating like crazy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him glaring at him. "Jackson, run." Jackson did as I said and ran away.

"Help me find Scott." Derek said grabbing onto my cardigan.

"You need to stop pushing teenager up against walls." I replied ignoring his first comment.

"You need to help me find Scott now!" He snarled getting up. I backed away out pf instinct.

"I don't need to help you do anything." I told him crossing my arms. He grabbed hold of my upper arm and squeezing it whilst dragging me to the entrance, I felt his claws go into me. "Hey!" I shouted. "Get the off of me!" He ignored me and kept pulling. The bell rang again and he let go of me wincing. Everyone came piling out of class, I used this advantage to run. I ran as fast as I could outside and to Stiles' jeep jumping in it, he sat there looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I rubbed my arm. I looked and saw blood on my white cardigan, I covered it with my hand making sure Stiles didn't see.

"Go!" I shouted. "Go now!" He looked at me confused. "I SAID FREAKING GO! START THE CAR!" He shoved he keys in and began to pull out of his parking space. He began driving out of the car park, I sighed in relief. All of a sudden Derek walked out in front of he car putting his hand out. Stiles stopped the car quickly, blasting on the breaks.

"Oh my god." He mumbled, whilst beeping his horn. I jumped out and ran over to the bike section, grabbing hold of Scott and pulling him over.

He saw Derek. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not here." He gasped running over to him. I jumped back into the jeep, just as Derek fell on his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This guys everywhere." Stiles stated. Everyone behind him were honking their horns. Stiles jumped out of the jeep and I just sat there, I was not getting out to help _him_. They spoke to him for a bit then picked him him. I jumped in the backseat and they placed him where I was sitting. I took off my cardigan and saw five deep cuts placed around my arm. It hurt like hell. I put my cardigan back on and leaned back into my seat. Stiles jumped in and started the car.

* * *

We were driving down the road and my arm was hurting still. I was trying not to groan in pain because Stiles would probably murder Derek. Stiles text Scott asking if he's found it but he just said he needed more time.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats. Okay?" Stiles said, I shot my head up thinking he was talking to me. I sighed when I realized it was only Derek. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked weakly.

"Your house." Stiles sighed out like it was obvious.

"No, no. You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not while I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulled over, as he swerved I accidentally knocked my arm and groaned. My twin turned to look at me. "What is-" He began but noticed all the blood on my cardigan. "What the hell is that?" He asked his eyes widened.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Nothing? You've got blood all over your cardigan. You're not on your period are you?" He asked.

"Shut up! No!" I yelled in an exasperated voice. Derek turned and noticed its where he held onto me earlier.

"I did it." Derek stated turning back to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"I cut her arm on accident with my claws." Derek said all so casually.

"Oh really?" Stiles asked annoyed. The two began arguing.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" I asked interrupting the two. "Are you dying?"

"Not yet, I have a last resort." Derek breathed out.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" My twin laughed out. Derek lifted up the sleeve of his shirt showing his wound.

"Oh my god what is that?" I asked turning away out of disgust. There was black veins around his arm and the bullet wound was covered in black and red blood.

"Is that contagious?" My twin asked, also disgusted. "You know what you should just get out."

"Start the car." Derek demanded. "Now"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay. In fact if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles shouted, this is my twin defending me everybody.

I raised my hand in agreement. "I'll help"

"Start the car. Or i'm gonna rip your sisters throat out. With my teeth." Derek snarled looking at Stiles. My twin turned to me then began starting the car. I texted Scott on my phone. We drove around town and then we pulled over when it got dark. Stiles called Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked through the phone. "And by the way he's starting to smell." Derek looked over and glared right at my twin.

"Like _death_!" Me and my twin chorused down the phone. Derek turned slowly and looked down at my arm which was still hurting, the bleeding did stop though. I narrowed my eyes at him giving him the death stare, he just turned around. You know, at this point i'm really not voting on Scott's and Allison's relationship when I have a psychotic werewolf in the car with me, using me as bait against my brother.

* * *

We got into the animal clinic and Derek plonked himself onto some food bags. Scott texted back.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" My twin asked, whilst looking at my phone.

"Its a rare form of wolfsbane, he has to bring me the bullet." Derek replied, looking like death.

"Why?" I asked, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Because i'm going to die without it." He said turning to me.

"Honestly Derek. I'm really don't think that's such a bad thing." I added, crossing my arms.

"I can teach Scott, I can help him face the alpha."

"Whatever."

Why is Scott taking so long, I kept texting his phone off. Why is he ignoring me? Derek leaned on Stiles as we walked into the operating room.

"I read somewhere you can be turned by a scratch? Am I gonna start growing teeth and claws now and rip you guys' heads off?" I asked, sitting on the operating table.

"I'm not and alpha so. No." He said as if it was obvious. Honestly I'm kinda relieved, I love Scott and everything but I would not like to turn into him.

Derek took his shirt off and placed his arm facing upward on the table. I jumped off grossed out.

"You know that really doesn't look like something some akinesia and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." My twin stated, I nodded giving a sarcastic smile.

"If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Derek added, looking through cupboards and breathing heavily.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... Last resort."

"Which is?"

"One of you is gonna cut off my arm."

Derek pulled out a big power saw. I stood there looking back and forth between the two. I raised my hands in the air, "Well i'm not freaking doing it." I said.

"I don't like blood!" Stiles said in an annoyed tone.

"You think you're the only one?" I asked, pushing him.

"You know, you're a female you're meant to be better at this stuff more than males."

"What? Stiles shut up! That's sexist. You can't say that, and its so not true."

"I just did and it is."

"Stop being a baby and do it!"

"You know, I could say the same about you."

"Just cut off the arm you imbred!"

"You know i'm really not liking these insults."

"SHUT UP!"

I threw the saw at my twin and he caught it giving me an exasperated look. "That could of killed me!" My twin yelled.

"Shut up." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Stiles turned it on then back off again. "Oh my god... What if you bleed to death?" My brother asked, in complete trauma.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek stated, wrapping a belt or something around his arm.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh really? Because of the blood?"

"Yes! Especially the blood!"

"You guys faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but we might at the sight of a chopped off _arm_!"

"Alright fine. How about this, either you cut off my arm... Or i'm gonna cut off her head." Derek said, whilst pointing at me.

"Okay, you know wha- i'm so not buying your threats anymore-" My twin got cut off as Derek grabbed me by bleeding arm and squeezed where it was cut. I groaned as he then grabbed me by my neck with his un-diseased arm. "Alright. Bought. Sold. Totally i'll do, okay i'll do it." Derek let go of me and I ran to the other side of the table next to my twin, just as Derek began throwing up black... Blood?

"Holy god-" I was interrupted.

"What the hell is that?" My twin asked, his voice cracking a little.

"My body is trying to heal itself." Derek gasped out.

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Well no shiz Stiles.

"Now! You have to do it now."

"Look honestly, I don't think I can."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Oh my god, okay. Okay. Oh god, oh god." Stiles held the saw to Derek's arm ready to turn it on. "Alright here we go!" I closed my eyes just as I heard a familiar voice.

"Guys?" Scott shouted from the other room.

"Scott?" Me and my twin chorused relieved. Scott ran into our room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled, walking over to us.

Me and Stiles laughed. "Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." I gasped out.

"You nightmares? You weren't the one cutting off his arm!" I sighed at Stiles, such a drama queen. Scott pulled out the bullet and gave it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked leaning over the table to look.

"I'm gonna- gonna-" Derek dropped the bullet and fell to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Scott said. The bullet fell and went into the gutters in the floor. Me and Stiles dropped by Derek, he was unconscious. Stiles and I were slapping Derek's face trying to wake him up. Scott then pulled out the bullet from the gutters.

"I got it! I got it!" He shouted excitedly.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said as he pulled his fist back and punched Derek in the face. Derek woke up but Stiles screamed, ouch. Scott helped Derek up, he pulled off the lid of and tipping out the stuff inside onto the table, he lit it on fire with a lighter then scooped it up and began pressing it on his wound. Derek fell to the floor screaming from pain, then the wound just healed and his arm looked perfectly fine.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" Me and Stiles yelled in sync whilst high fiving.

"Yes!" My twin added smiling. Scott looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek stood up.

"Oh except from the agonizing pain." Derek said sarcastically.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." My twin said as Derek just looked up and glared right at him. I then went looking through cupboards pulling out bandage equipment, then Scott began wrapping up my cut whilst talking to Derek. Once done Scott left with Derek and I went home with Stiles.

* * *

When I got home I showered and dove onto my bed. You know a part of me felt bad for Derek, he lost his whole family and his sister died not long ago... Another part of me hates him, he's an absolute ass. I heard Stiles walk into my room and he just jumped on my bed and we watched some star wars until we fell asleep.


	5. The Tell

**_Hiii it's Lacey:) Alright so, I was super excited to write this chapter. I know that Sadie has kind of just been there and not really payed much of a difference to Teen Wolf but... This chapter i'm kind of adding in her own little bit if you know I mean. Her little spotlight. I will deffo be making differences in other chapters so I'll start with this one:) This chapter also isn't going to be as long as the others. Thank youuu3_**

 **Chapter 5**

Stiles and dad were going out to get some food, I stayed at home. I decided to go get a movie, so I left my house and headed to the movie place.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, as we both walked into the shop.

"Getting Stiles a movie, you?" I asked looking around the shop.

"The Notebook." He said bluntly. I chuckled knowing it was for Lydia. Jackson was shouting for someone to get him it but no one was around. We walked around looking for somebody but nobody was there, like at all. All of a sudden I noticed something on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, tugging his jacket and pointing to the floor.

"Shoes... Wait here." He said cautiously, as he began walking over. I did as I was told and waited where I was looking around. "Oh. My. God." I heard Jackson say, I turned around, his face was in shock. I ran over to him and saw a body of a man who's throat was ripped out. I then turned around and closed my eyes, Jackson grabbed my hand "We need to get out of here." He said whilst backing away, we backed up straight into a ladder. The ladder fell and the lights went out, some were flickering giving us some light. We got up and Jackson looked like he heard something, we turned around slowly... Red eyes, all I saw was red eyes beaming at me. It's the alpha. The alpha's here. I stood in shock and Jackson dragged me behind a stack of shelves, I put my hand to my mouth and felt tears rolling down my face. Jackson was going to look over and see if it's still there but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What do we do?" I whispered as quietly as possible, almost inaudible. Jackson turned facing me and just put his finger to his mouth indicating for me to be quiet. A bunch of dvd's fell off the shelves next to Jackson, the alpha was messing with us.

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

The shelves were falling and Jackson pulled me forward, we both lay on our stomach's. My legs were trapped under the shelves and so was Jackson's. I heard the alpha right over us, breathing heavily and quickly, I could see his shadow going over us. I was looking at Jackson and he was looking at me, I was a huge claw touch the back of Jackson's neck. Then the claw moved to me, I felt my bandage rip off my arm form where Derek cut me. The claw moved and Jackson's eyes widened even more, he mouthed ' _don't move_ ' to me, I did what he said and stayed still. Suddenly I felt a shooting pain go through my neck and screamed as loud as I could.

Then all went black.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON**

The police and ambulances showed up to the scene, as well as the Sheriff and Stiles. Sadie was lay on a stretcher and they were wheeling her out of the shop, Lydia and Jackson were sat in an ambulance getting checked out. The Sheriff and Stiles couldn't see who was on the stretcher, but they wheeled Sadie to an ambulance. The sheriff got out to go speak to Jackson, they argued.

"You don't know do you?" Jackson yelled at the Sheriff, Stiles being able to hear even though he's still in the car.

"Know what?" The Sheriff asked confused. Stiles got out also confused and looked around. Derek and Scott were walking on the roof of the building to check the place out, making sure nobody saw them.

"SADIE!" Stiles shouted as he ran over to his twin laying on a stretcher. The sheriff also ran over. Scott's eyes darted to Sadie and ran to the end of the building to jump down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek whispered to him, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"It's Sadie!" Scott almost yelled, he ripped his arm away from Derek and jumped off the roof, he made sure nobody saw. Sadie was lay unconscious, the medics were about the pull her into the ambulance. All of sudden Sadie started having a seizure and began coughing up purple petals. The medics calmed her and rushed her into the ambulance, Scott ran over to where Jackson was.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked, grabbing Jackson's arm.

"The thing. It just stuck its claws into the back of her neck, and the cut on her arm. It was so weird." Jackson said, comforting Lydia.

* * *

I woke up to see Stiles, Scott and Derek beside me, in hospital.

"What happened?" I asked leaning forward to sit up.

"You had aconite poisoning, a severe case apparently." Stiles said, pushing me to lie back down. Then, it all hit me, the alpha. Jackson.

"It-it, it knocked me out." I said, rubbing my head.

"An ancient ritual, it stuck its claws into the back of your neck. You went into shock though, it must of been to do with the cut I left on your arm." Derek stated, walking forward.

"Ritual? What do you mean ritual?" I asked, getting nervous.

"It's to uncover hidden memories. But that's not why he did that. You would've been fine afterwards, he purposely messed it up." Derek stated, taking a seat opposite me.

"Why?" Scott spoke up, moving to stand by me.

"To send a message. Sadie's your best friend right? It wants to send a message that he can take her out in a second, he wants you to be a part of his pack. Its like blackmail, you don't join his pack. He kills her." Derek said, turning to face Scott. Why do I always get used as the bait?

"If he's hurting my friends, and killing people... We need to get rid of him." Scott said, walking towards Derek.

* * *

A few days later and I went to school. I needed to try and be normal, even with my best friend as a werewolf and an alpha using me as bait. I got into chemistry a bit late, as I went into the bathroom to take the pain killers the nurse prescribed for me. I walked in and everyone looked up and stared at me, my twin waved slightly at me. So awkward, everyone was just looking. I walked, and sat in my usual seat next to Isaac. Mr Harris came over, "If you need to leave class for any reason, you can." He said. I smiled and started pulling out my books from my bag.

"Are you okay?" Isaac whispered, as Mr Harris started talking to my twin.

"Yeah, just tired. These meds they giving me aren't the best." I said chuckling. I heard my twin fall off his chair, I looked over and he just sat back on and carried on highliting. Oh Stiles...

* * *

It was the end of school and I got home, I came in and threw my bag on the floor and walked up the stairs. When I got into my room I took off my hoodie and my shoes, I looked in the mirror and saw my scratch on the back of my neck. It was three distinct cuts running down my neck, it hurt like hell.

"SADIE! COME HERE!" I heard my twin shout from the other room. I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk with his hands in his head.

"What's up with you?" I asked, walking in and sitting on his bed.

"I found something on Lydia-" He began but a knock on his bedroom door interrupted it.

"Please tell me, i'm going to hear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight." Our dad said, standing in the doorway.

"Depends on how you define good news." My twin stated, playing with a rubber band ball.

"I define it as you guys getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." He said hopefully.

"Might wanna rethink that definition." I quipped in.

"Enough said." Our dad said before walking out.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked, standing up and walking towards him. He grabbed what I guess is Lydia's phone and showed me a video, a video of the... Alpha... Bursting through the glass of the shop that night. It was big, muscular, furry with red eyes. There was nothing human about it except it looked like it walked on on two legs, it looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Have you told Scott about this?" I asked terrified. That was the thing that was using me as bait? Great, wonderful. How amazing.

"He isn't answering his phone." Stiles answered sighing, I could tell he was stressed.

About fifteen minutes went by, I was lay on Stiles' bed doing some chemistry homework.

"Stiles stop it." I said, without moving my head from my homework.

"Stop what?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Stop tapping your leg and watching the video every ten seconds." I sighed.

"Wha- you can't even see me."

"I can here the video and your foot, you're going to make an earthquake in a minute."

"I'm deleting the video."

"Scott needs to see it."

"Well he should of been here then."


	6. Heart Monitor

**Chapter 6**

Me and Stiles got into lesson, I sit next to him on the right side and Scott sits behind him. Scott walks in and I put my head down on my desk.

"You guys still not talking to me?" Scott asked. I was mad at him, so was Stiles. Our father broke his arm because of him, I know not on purpose but... Me and Stiles are immature, we're not talking to him. One of us will break eventually.

"Can you at least tell me if your dads okay?" Scott asked, I lifted my head up and turned to Stiles. "Just a bruise right?" I'm the one who will obviously break first, I mean i'm not five. "Some soft tissue damage?" Stiles' face looked exasperated. "Nothing... that big?" Stiles turned to look at me, shaking his head knowing I was going to break. "You know I feel really bad about it right?... Okay, what if I told you guys that i'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help." Mine and Stiles faces dropped, now I was mad. Derek? Derek?... Ugh Scott why is he so stupid!

"If I was talking to you I would say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously we're not talking to you." I said, Stiles narrowed his eyes at me clearly disappointed at my betrayal. The bell ran and I began getting my books out of my bag, I turned to Stiles about to ask him for a pencil when... I know that look, that's the 'I-really-want-to-say-something' look. I'm not the only one who's broke then.

"What did he say?" Stiles said obviously annoyed that Scott got the best of him, he turned around swiftly and I did the same. Scott chuckled.

* * *

We left class. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" I asked, as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Alright well correct me if i'm wrong but every time you do that you try to kill someone. And that someone is usually us."

"I know. That's why he said he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well how is he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott replied.

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?" I then asked.

"He told me not to talk about it, just to act normal and get through the day." Scott answered, Stiles grabbed him and stopped him from walking.

"When?" Stiles asked.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott said hesitantly.

"After work, right well that gives us the end of the school day then." Stiles quipped, I knew what he was thinking.

"To do what?" Scott asked, looking from my twin to me.

"To teach you our self." I said, slapping Scott across the shoulder like he was stupid.

* * *

We sat at lunch, I sat next to Stiles and Scott opposite us.

"The books making it more obvious." I said to Scott, he was trying to hide from Allison. "Besides she's reading anyway."

"Did you guys come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked, still behind his book.

"Think so." My twin quipped, whilst taking a bite of his apple.

"Does that mean you guys don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated our lives. So now we have to do something about it. Plus we're definitely better Yoda's than Derek."

"Okay yeah, you guys teach me."

"Yeah we'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah you guys be my... Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Me and my twin chorused in Yoda's voice, whilst laughing.

"We said it backwards-" Stiles explained to Scott.

"Yeah. I know." Scott said sighing at our immaturity.

"Yeah I definitely still hate you. Uh huh oh yeah." My laughed out, whilst grabbing Scott's book, my hand and we all ran out.

* * *

Went out onto the lacrosse field. Stiles gave Scott Coach's heart monitor thing. I was texting Allison as she was worried about Scott.

"Like the incredible hulk." Scott said, I lifted my head up confused at their discussion.

"Yeah the incredible hulk." Stiles said.

"I'm like the incredible hulk." Scott stated, smiling.

"Just shut up and put the strap on." I interrupted their stupid conversation.

Stiles wrapped tape around Scott's hands, we were going to throw lacrosse balls at him.

"Ready?" I asked, backing up with Stiles.

"No." Scott replied.

"Remember don't get angry." Stiles stated.

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott mumbled. I turned on some music and put the heart monitor thing on, on coach's phone. Stiles began throwing lacrosse balls at Scott with his stick, as I danced like an idiot to the music and checking the heart rate. Me and Stiles laughed as he threw it right at his face. I grabbed the stick and threw one at Scott, which hit him right in the gut. He was groaning at every one Stiles threw. Scott dropped to the floor shouting stop, I noticed his heart rate was going up rapidly.

"Scott." I said warily. Stiles crouched next to me taking the phone from me and looking at it, it was still increasing. Suddenly Scott ripped off the duct tape from his hand and grabbed the floor, breathing heavily. Then it started to decrease, slowly, but it was going down. I walked over.

"Scott, you started to change." I said kneeling by him.

"The anger, its different than that. The angrier I felt, the stronger I felt." Scott added, laying down on his back.

"So it is anger then, Derek's right." My twin stated, walking over.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott said, sadness in his voice.

"Just because she makes you happy?" I asked.

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott answered.

* * *

We sat down in economics, Scott talked to Allison for a bit, I talked to Stiles. I sat in front of Stiles and next to Scott. Class began and Finstock began speaking to Scott.

"Are you familiar with the term sarcasm Scott?" Finstock asked him.

"Very." Scott replied, turning to look at me and my twin. We just smiled and gave him a wink. Finstock began insulting Scott and I saw his heart rate going up, on Finstock's phone Stiles was holding. It was going up rapidly, I was about to interrupt by pretending to faint or something to shut up Finstock but it started going down. Me and Stiles looked over and saw he was holding hands with Allison, she calmed him down.

* * *

After class I left the boys and ran on ahead to speak to Isaac, he wasn't by his locker. I looked around, he wasn't here. It was unusual, I would meet him by his locker after econ and we would go to mine to study. I shrugged it off and walked outside looking for Stiles. Where is everyone today? I looked around the back of the school and saw Scott getting beaten up, I ran over seeing my brother. I knew what he was doing, but he was sure stupid as hell for doing it. Mr Harris came out and stopped the boys.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" He asked. He then assigned us all detention, thanks I only just turned up on the scene of my best friend being battered.

It was detention and I sat their with my earphones in. Scott and Stiles were making up... Ish. As they never actually made up after the whole 'I hate you for getting my dad hurt' thing. And then whatever sentimental crap Stiles said, Mr Harris let us leave.

* * *

It was dark out and Scott just got back from the animal clinic, he told me and my twin what happened with him and Derek... And Deaton. We drove to the school in Stiles' jeep, once we got there we all got out.

"This is a terrible idea." I said, sighing.

"Yeah I know." Scott replied.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott replied, again.

"Well personally, i'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away." My twin quipped, I nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said, sighing. Stiles reached into the trunk of his car as Derek's pulled up. Stiles pulled out some bolt cutters, where the hell did he get these from? We all walked over to Derek's car as he was getting out.

"My boss?" Scott asked, hoping Deaton was safe.

"He's in the back." Derek replied. We all leaned over, seeing Deaton beaten and bruised with duct tape around his mouth, arms and legs in the backseat.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." I said sarcastically. The boys began walking off and I leaned up against Stiles' jeep.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Derek shouted to the boys.

"You said I was linked to the alpha... I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott answered, walking off with Stiles. Derek walked over and stood by me, I rolled my eyes, I didn't like Derek.

"What is he doing?" Derek asked me.

"You'll see." I said smirking at what Scott was about to do. "I can't believe you thought it was Deaton." I said rolling my eyes.

"It could be." He barked not liking that he could be wrong.

"It is not Deaton." I added, exasperated. "It should... Be any minute... Now." I said looking up at the speakers outside of the school. Derek turned to me looking confused.

 _SCREECHING HOWL._

"You've gotta be kidding me." Derek said, closing his eyes.

"That is now what I expected it to be." I said facepalming.

 _LOW LOUD HOWL._

"Well then..." I began, impressed. "That is how you howl!" Derek looked annoyed.

The boys came walking outside with huge grins.

"I'm gonna kill both of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" Derek shouted, pointing at the two.

"Sorry I didn't know It would be that loud." Scott replied, I hit his chest playfully smiling.

"Yeah it was loud... and it was _awesomeeeee_!" My twin stated.

"Shut up." Derek quipped.

"Don't be such a sour wolf.' Stiles complained.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked, looking into Derek's car.

"What?" Derek asked turning around, looking also. "I didn't do anything."

"He's right, I've been here the whole time." I nodded, agreeing with Derek. All of a sudden Derek was lifted into the air with blood coming out his mouth, the alpha... It was killing him, then it threw him against the wall. We all gasped, both the boys grabbed my hands and pulled me into the school. We ran as fast as we could, once we got into the school we pulled the doors shut.


	7. Night School

**Chapter 7**

"LOCK IT! LOCK IT!" I screamed at the two.

"Does it look like I have a key?" My twin stated.

"THEN BLOCK IT!" Scott shouted.

"With what?" Stiles asked, the two still holding the door.

"ANYTHING!" Me and Scott screamed. Stiles looked out the door window, Scott jumped up and saw what he was looking at... It was the bolt cutters.

"No." Scott said.

"Yes." Stiles said as he shoved the flashlight into Scott, he then opened the doors slowly and ran out.

"STILES NO!" I screamed trying to run after him but Scott grabbed me around my stomach and pulled me back. Damn you werewolf strength! "HE'S GOING TO DIE!" I shouted at Scott trying to release myself from his grip. We saw the alpha walk out from behind Stiles' jeep and spot my twin.

"STILES! GET BACK! GET BACK!" Me and Scott screamed as we banged on the doors. The alpha began running towards him and Stiles pivoted towards the doors, he opened it and came in then put the bolt cutters in between the door handles. I grabbed Stiles and hit him with the back of my hand on his chest, but then hugged him. My twin could of been alpha meat then. We all looked out the window and the alpha was gone, he'd disappeared.

"Oh my god where is he?" I asked, looking out the window. "Where'd he go?" We all backed away from the doors slowly, breathing heavy.

"That won't hold will it?" Scott asked, looking from Stiles to me then back to Stiles.

"Probably not." Me and my twin said in sync. The hallways were almost pitch black, lit up a little from the moonlight and Stiles' flashlight. It was quiet, I was getting really nervous. I'm beginning to hope Derek wasn't dead so he could protect us, god i'm never going to say that again. All of a sudden a loud low howl erupted from outside the doors, we all looked at each other then legged it to one of the classrooms. Once we got inside the boys began pushing the desk.

"Stop stop." I said, "The doors not gonna keep it out." I walked over to the two, as they stopped pushing the desk.

"I kno-" Scott began and got interrupted.

"Its your boss." Stiles said quickly.

"What?" I asked, looking at Stiles.

"Its your boss, Deaton. The alpha. _Your_ boss." Stiles whispered loudly whilst pointing at Scott.

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Yes, _murdering psycho werewolf_." Stiles almost shouted leaning over the desk.

"No, it can't be." Scott shook his head again.

"Oh come on, he disappears and then that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet threw the air, that's not convenient timing." My twin exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Its not him!" I said, agreeing with Scott.

"He killed Derek." Stiles pointed out.

"Derek's not dead, he can't be dead." Scott protested.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles shouted pointing to Scott, me and then himself.

"Okay! So-so what do we do?" I asked interrupting the two's bickering and putting my hands down on the desk.

"We get to my jeep! We get outta here! Good?" Stiles breathed out in hope.

"You seriously think about quitting your job." I agreed with Stiles, maybe Deaton was the alpha. Scott nodded his head, then pulled us to the windows. Scott tried opening the windows, I grabbed his arm stopping him. "They don't open, the school's climate controlled." I sighed.

"Then we break it!" Scott nodded.

"Which will make a lot of noise." My twin interrupted his thought.

"Then... Then we run really fast." Our best friend said looking around out the window, then sighing. "Really fast."

"Really fast?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, I lifted up my leg and showed them my heeled boots I had on. I do cross country and I'm on of the fastest on the team... But not in heels. Scott sighed and looked over at Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles whats wrong with your jeep?" Scott asked squinting.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with it." Stiles said.

"Its bent." I said looking over Scott's shoulder.

"Dented?" Stiles asked in an exasperated tone leaning over us.

"No, I mean bent." I replied.

"What the hell happened-" Stiles was interrupted by something been thrown into the window, I dropped on my ass and the boys did the same.

"That's my battery." Stiles said very annoyed, he tried to get up but Scott stopped him.

"Don't!" Scott whispered.

"We have to move." I said, leaning over Stiles, facing Scott."

"He could be right outside!" Scott whispered loudly.

"He is right outside!" I retorted.

"Just let me take a look." He deemed as we all stood up slowly. We poked our heads up and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Anything?" Stiles asked Scott.

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Move now?" Stiles requested.

"Move now." Scott consented as he nodded. We all began to move towards the door, we walked out into the hallway and my heels were clacking against the floor.

"Can you take them off?" Scott directed whilst pointing to my feet.

"Really? You want me to run around shoe-less?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll be able to run a lot faster, and you won't be basically giving the alpha enough sound to track us!" Scott shrugged.

"He already knows where we are!" I shouted pointing towards the classroom we were just in. The two shushed me and I just rolled my eyes, I took off my shoes and handed them to Scott. If I was being forced to take them off then he was going to have to hold them. We began walking, Scott went to go in one direction and Stiles and I in another.

"This way." Scott said.

"No no no no. Somewhere that doesn't have windows." Stiles indicated, I nodded in agreement as we grabbed Scott.

"Every single room in this building has windows!" Scott opened his arms pointing to both directions whilst looking at Stiles.

"Somewhere with less windows." I nodded. We all stood and thought for a second.

"The locker room." Scott offered.

"Yeah!" Me and Stiles synced. We all began to walk swiftly through the hallway towards the locker rooms.

We got to the locker room and went inside, shutting the door behind us. "Call your dad." Scott demanded.

"And tell him what?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything. A gas leak, a fire. Whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off!" Scott said.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including our dad." Stiles protested.

"They have guns." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down. You remember that?" I yelled quietly.

"Then we- we have to find a way out and just run for it!" Scott sighed.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile!" Stiles added.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott offered hopefully.

"That could work. We go outside and get the keys and bleh we take his car!" Stiles replied.

"And him!" Scott demanded, I rolled my eyes. He's dead anyway, soo.

"Fine, whatever." Stiles shrugged. We began walking towards the door, I put my arm out to grab the handle and Scott grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"I think I heard something." Scott whispered.

"What do you mean- what?" Stiles yelled-whispered, his voice cracking.

"Shh, quiet." Scott shushed him. Scott looked up and began backing up, me and Stiles followed, Scott turned the flashlight off.

"Hide!" Scott whispered. Stiles then pulled open a locker making a lot of noise, then jumping in it pulling it closed behind him.

"Shhhh, be quiet!" I almost shouted. But I saw Scott go to one opposite him, I copied and went into one next to Stiles. I closed my eyes trying to quieten my breath so the alpha didn't hear me. I put a hand over my mouth and lean't back into the locker, we're going to die. We're all going to die. Suddenly I heard a man scream, then I heard Stiles and Scott burst out their lockers. I jumped out, we all tried to shush the man.

"Quiet? May as well ask what are the hell are you trying to doe kill me?" The janitor shouted. We're definitely going to die now, he's making too much noise. "All of you get out!" He shouted.

"Just listen to us for half a second okay?" Stiles said.

"I'm not okay! Get the hell outta here right now!" He yelled grabbing Scott and pushing him into me and my twin and shoving us all out.

"Give us one second to explain!" I pleaded, as we all left the locker room.

"Just shut up and go." The janitor shouted. Suddenly he got whipped back into the locker room and the door closed, he was screaming and blood squirted up the door as well as him being thrown against it. Scott tried to pull the door open to help him but there was no use, me and Stiles grabbed him and pulled him away. We all began running as I noticed Scott didn't have my heels, ugh he left them in the frigging locker. Well done, does he know how much they cost? We walked down the halls and my phone began to ring, the boys shushed me and I answered it.

"Hey?" I asked, I didn't bother to see who was calling before I answered.

"Hey it's Isaac... Uhm I was wondering If I could speak to you? Like meet up with you?" Isaac said in a quiet voice.

"Isaac. I'm so sorry, somethings happening right now. I can't, what about tomorrow?" I said in a guilty voice.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." I could tell he was a bit disappointed, but right now staying alive is the priority. We said goodbye and hung up, I felt bad as I said if Isaac ever needed me he can call and i'd be right there. I'll have to deal with it tomorrow, if i'm still breathing for that long. We heard a growl and began running to one of the exits, we all ran into the doors hoping they would open... They were blocked.

"Its a dumpster." Scott pointed out, after looking through the gap of the two doors.

"He pushed it in front of the door." Stiles sounded extremely aggravated. "To block us in." Stiles began slamming into the door. Me and Scott pulled him off and we began walking through the hallways again.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school!" Stiles protested, as we all swiftly walked.

"We're not going to die!" Scott yelled.

"What is is it? What does it what?" I sighed out, trying to keep up with the boys.

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott yelled, he shifted towards me and grabbed my hand pulling me along.

"Oh great. A psychotic werewolf that's into teamwork. That's- that's beautiful." My twin commented. Scott looked over my shoulder to the side, and he stood dead in his tracks. Me and Stiles looked too and saw... The alpha, he was stood on the roof watching us. God he was terrifying. After a split second he began running on the roof towards us, we all pivoted the other way. We were running as fast as we could as the alpha burst through the window, we turned and crashed through a door, the stairway and ran downstairs. We dipped into the basement and hid behind some lockers. Then Scott and Stiles began running down the locker line, I followed.

"Alright we have to do something." Stiles announced.

"Like what?" I asked, tugging onto his arm.

"I don't know. Kill it. Hurt it. Put some chains on it, something." He replied. We were backing into a room. And then Stiles threw his keys into the room next to us, grabbed me and pushed us back, hiding. The alpha ran into the room and then we all slammed the door behind it, Scott pushed a desk to the door so he couldn't escape. The alpha was roaring and trying to push open the door, but failed. We began smiling and then Scott jumped across the desk swiftly. My idiotic twin began looking through the window.

"What are you doing?" Scott whispered, hitting Stiles' arm.

"I just wanna get a look at it!" Stiles defended, surrendering his arms.

"Are you crazy?" I breathed out.

"Look its trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles reassured me. My twin then climbed onto the desk and began looking through the window on the door. "Yeah that's right we got you-" Stiles began teasing, me and Scott interrupted.

"Shut up!" Me and our best friend synced.

"No i'm not scared of this thing!" Stiles yelled at us. The alpha then shoved its claw to the window, Stiles jumped and rolled off the desk. "Not scared of you! Alright, cos you're in there and we're out here! You're not going any-" Stiles got cut off by the alpha making tearing noises through the ceiling, we all looked up and panels were bending down as the alpha walked over us. We all dipped out of the room and began running, as panels were falling behind us. It wasn't following us, we were walking to get out the basement and Scott stopped us.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hear what?" I questioned, not hearing anything.

"Sounds like a phone ringing." Scott replied.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know that ring... It's Allison's phone." Scott told us, looking more panicked than he was before. I began calling Allison.

 _'Sadie?'_ Allison asked, answering the phone.

"Yeah it's me, where are you?" I asked quickly.

 _'I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?'_ She sounded confused.

"Where are you right now?"

 _'On the first floor..'_

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

 _'The swimming pools?'_

"Get to the lobby. Go now!"

 _'Okay, okay i'm coming.'_

We hung up and all three of us began running to the lobby.

Once we got there we saw Allison. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott questioned. Allison looked really confused.

"You asked me to." She replied simply.

"I asked you to?" Scott repeated. Allison showed Scott the text messaged and Scott just looked as confused as the rest of us.

"Why do I get a feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked.

"Because I didn't." Scott said slowly.

"Did you drive here?" My twin stepped forward.

"Jackson did." Allison said.

"Jackson's here? too?" Scott asked, I began quivering. Were we all going to die?

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison's voice was distressed, her phone began to ring. Allison answered "Where are you?" Then Lydia and Jackson walked through the doors.

"Finally." Lydia sighed. "Can we go now?" Then a bang came from above us, and loud heavy footsteps.

"Run!" Scott yelled. We all began running up a flight of stairs as the ceiling panels behind us fell and the alpha along with it. We all stumbled into a classroom, everybody was loading chairs and desks in front of the door. Me and Stiles noticed a whole wall full of windows.

"Guys." I said. "Guys!" I yelled.

"Uhm hello? Anyone?" Stiles shouted. They were all too busy stacking the stuff in front of the door.

"Guys, not here. Guys listen to us!" I pleaded, they all ignored.

"Guys. Stiles. Talking. Can we hang on one second please?" Stiles spoke.

"HELLO?!" Me and my twin screamed. They all turned to us.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone now-" Stiles began sarcastically.

"What should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows." I sighed, me and my twin gesturing towards the windows.

"Somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here... And I- and I would like to know why." Allison gasped out turning to Scott. "Scott?"

"Somebody killed the janitor." My brother responded, Scott walked over to a desk and placed his head on it.

"What?" Allison asked quietly.

"Yeah the janitors dead." I nodded, walking towards my twin.

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Alison laughed a bit, then tears began to role down her face.

"What- who killed him?" Jackson spoke up.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion was killed-" Lydia began, crying.

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson interrupted, exasperated.

"Who was it? What does he want?" Allison yelled, we all faced Scott. He was covered in fear and stress. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a little under my touch. "What's happening?" Allison gasped out, tears were falling down his face. Would everyone give him a break? "Scott?" Allison yelled, expectantly.

"I- I don't know." Scott turned around. "I just if- if we go out there he's going to kill us." I could tell Scott was trying to keep it together.

"Us he's going to kill us?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"Who?... Who. Is it?" Allison demanded.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott spoke up. Me and my brother looked at him shocked.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked as if he didn't believe a word Scott was saying.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, calming down a bit.

"I saw him." Scott replied.

"The mountain lion-" Lydia began.

"No Derek killed them." Scott protested, raising his voice.

"All of them?" Allison asked warily.

"Yes, starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?-"

"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too!"

"Call the cops." Jackson pointed out, turning to my brother.

"No." My twin replied simply.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh!" Stiles replied.

"Look Derek killed three people okay, we don't know what he's armed with." I defended Stiles.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriffs department, call him!" Jackson yelled at me.

"I'm calling." Lydia stated, pulling out her phone and walking off.

"No- Lydia would you just hold on a sec-" Stiles began walking after her, Jackson pushed my twin away and I pushed Jackson.

"Okay." Scott intervened. I walked away and sat down on a desk with my head in my hands, how could this be happening? A few months ago me and Stiles would argue who would get the last slice of pizza, no we're out trying to prevent people from being killed, as well as Scott. Allison came over and put a hand on my back, seeing I had enough of everyone.

"She hung up on me." Lydia said, putting the phone in her pocket.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked, as me and her walked towards the group.

"She said that she's already had a tip and a warning about prank calls from the high school. And if I call again she's going to trace it and get me arrested." Lydia said quickly.

"Okay, so call again!" Allison yelled.

"No, they won't trace your cell, and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles sighed.

"Okay... What is is? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison yelled. Everyone looked at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott exclaimed.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No!" I shouted, I've had enough of all these questions. "I mean... I don't know!"

"Is he the one that called the the police?" Allison asked, turning to me.

"We don't know!" Scott screamed at Allison. She turned around a bit hurt. I was fuming, everyone was interrogating Scott, what is he? _God?_

"Alright why don't we just back off the throttle here yeah?" Stiles spoke up, grabbing Scott and me pulling us away.

"First off, throwing Derek under the bus nicely done." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something! And if he's dead then, it doesn't matter right? Except- except if he's not..." He trailed off and saw Allison and turned back to us "God I totally just bit her head off." Scott whispered.

"And she'll totally get over it, bigger issues at hand here like how are we going to stay alive?" My twin asked.

"But we are alive! It could of killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what is wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"Allison's family."

"Maybe that's what the text was about..." Stiles said, Scott looked at him like he was stupid "Someone had to send it!"

"Okay! Assheads. New plan, Stiles or Sadie call their useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim... Are we good with that?" Jackson interrupted.

"He's right! Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him!" Scott said, looking at me.

"I'm not watching our dad get eaten alive!" I whispered to Scott, exasperated.

"Alright give me the phone!" Jackson yelled, as he ran towards me. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back, Stiles reacted and punched him right in the jaw. Allison ran over to Jackson who was sat holding his jaw on the floor, she turned back and gave my twin the dirtiest look ever.

"You." Stiles pointed towards Jackson. "Don't touch my sister." He then pulled my phone out of my pocket, beginning to call dad. "Dad hey its me... And its your voice mail..." He began rambling.

"Why don't you have shoes?" Lydia asked me, looking at my socks and everyone else looked too.

"I can't run in heels!" I flailed my arms in the air. She just shrugged her shoulders. And then the doors began banging, the alpha was slamming into them.

"We're at the school!" I screamed down my phone. "Dad we're at the school." Stiles lowered the phone and handed it me back. The doors began going crazy, Lydia began screaming as she held onto Jackson, and Scott and Allison clung to each other, I of course held onto my twin.

"The kitchen, the door out the kitchen leads to the stairwell." My twin stated, staring at the banging doors.

"Which only goes up!" Scott yelled.

"Up is better than here." I exclaimed, I pulled Stiles as we began running to the kitchen. Then we flung open the door to the stairwell, we all pivoted up it as we heard the doors we jammed shut behind us slam open. Once we reached the top of the stairs we began running down the hallway, trying to pull open every door we could see. Allison opened one, the chemistry lab, we all pilled in and banged the door shut behind us, I put a door to the handle so it couldn't be opened. We all stood for a few seconds breathing heavily, trying to be as quiet as possible. The alpha approached the door, Lydia put her hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet, Stiles grabbed Scott, I was stood in front of Jackson who saw I was about cough... Worst possible time to need to cough, I know, I know. Jackson pulled me back and put his hand around my mouth, I was leaning back into him trying hard not to cough. The alpha passed and we all relaxed, I ran to the other side of the room and coughed quietly.

"Jackson, how many can fit in your car?" Scott whispered, as I walked back over.

"Six if someone can squeeze on someones lap." Jackson shrugged.

"Six? I can barely fit in the back." Allison protested, still whispering.

"It doesn't matter, there's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles sighed. I knew full well that the alpha knew where we are, he was planning something... God, what the hell is going to happen?

"What about this?" Scott asked, walking over swiftly to the roof door. "This leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds."

"That's a dead ball." Stiles said, looking at the lock.

"The janitor has a key." Scott pointed out.

"You mean his body has it." I rolled my eyes.

"I can get it, I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott whispered, leaning into me and Stiles so the others wouldn't hear.

"Well gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" My twin retorted.

"I'm getting the key." Scott protested, walking past me and Stiles to join the others. Stiles followed him but I stayed behind as Scott told the group the plan, Scott's stupid. He's an idiot. If he gets himself killed, i'll kill him. I'm definitely beginning to wish Derek wasn't dead.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison objected. Scott looked around and saw a pointy stick with a pretend finger at the end of it. Stiles just rolled his eyes as our best friend was stupid, me however I snorted a laugh, everyone turned to me like I was a madwoman.

"Sorry." I giggled out, Scott was so stupid it was hilarious. Everyone turned to Scott looking at him like he was seriously mentally demented.

"Well it's better than nothing." Scott shrugged.

"There's gotta be something else." My twin declared.

"There is." Lydia spoke up. She tilted her head to the chemical closet, she laughed with relief.

"What are we gonna do throw acid on him?" I encouraged sarcastically.

"No, like a firebomb. In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Self igniting?..." Stiles asked confused.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia slowed her words, almost spelling it for my twin. Everyone looked at her, processing how clever Lydia actually is, Jackson was thinking and spelling out the word with his mouth. "What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either." I sighed, pointing towards the chemical closet. Jackson just shook his head and sighed, he broke the window with his elbow.

Lydia began making the cocktail, mixing chemicals and what not. Once she was finished she handed the cocktail to Scott, Allison began objecting. They began bickering, Allison convincing him to stay, I just stood with my brother.

"If he dies, we're all screwed." Jackson whispered to me and my twin.

"Is that all you care about? Yourself?" I hissed at him.

"Have you met me?" Jackson commented.

"You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night." Allison cried out loudly. Jackson smirked as if Scott going was the best thing to happen.

"Wipe that smirk off your face asshole!" I whacked him in the arm. Allison and Scott kissed, and Scott began leaving.

"Wait!" I screamed. I ran to Scott, swinging my arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as I could. "Please Scott." I began whispering. "You're my best friend, you can't leave us." I closed my eyes, feeling a tear drop out my eye.

"I'll be back, I promise." He whispered back, he let go of me and left. I turned around and joined the others. We all stood around for a few minutes.

"I don't get this, I don't get why he's out there, why he left us." Allison began, shaking. "And I can't- I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"It's okay, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." Jackson reassured her, grabbing her hands and holding them. Lydia didn't look impressed, so I grabbed Lydia's lower arm gently and pulled her away to speak.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Everyone was worrying about Allison, nobody was worrying about Lydia.

"I'm... Okay." She looked confused, and annoyed on how Jackson was comforting Allison but not her.

"Lydia." I spoke sternly. "You don't look okay." I smiled slightly, I never got to be friends with Lydia. My twin had the hugest crush on her, and she seemed pretty normal although she's stuck up and selfish.

"It's just. I think me and Jackson are falling apart." She sighed, playing with her fingers anxiously.

"I understand. Let Jackson do what he wants, if he leaves you then he's stupid." I smiled reassuring her. I did feel sorry for Lydia, Jackson was a complete ass, who knows I could hook her up with Isaac.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "How are you so calm?" She asked.

"Oh trust me, i'm freaking out. But I gotta stay strong, we all have. Scott will come back, my dad will come, we'll all be okay." I nodded, hopefully.

"You're positivity hurts my brain." She laughed out.

"It hurts mine too." I giggled. We went back over to the others, I smiled at my twin and joined him. Lydia looked over to the chemicals she used, raising an eyebrow.

"Jackson... You did give me sulfuric acid right? It has to be sulfuric acid or it won't ignite." Lydia questioned, worried and Jackson's stupidity has just risked Scott's life.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for didn't I." Jackson snapped back.

"Yeah... Yeah i'm sure you did." Lydia spoke quietly, upset at Jackson snapping at her. Everyone looked over to the acids, starting to doubt Jackson.

"No need to be a douche about it." I snapped at Jackson, he treated Lydia horribly. Lydia does deserve someone like Isaac, you know I might text him right now.

"Excuse me?" Jackson asked, unimpressed.

"You treat Lydia like complete crap, i'm surprised she still puts up with you." I argued.

"Sadie, leave it." Stiles said, putting a hand on my shoulder. If no one else was going to stick up for Lydia against that ass, then I would.

"Yeah listen to your twin." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." I snarled. I saw Lydia smile at me, mentally thanking me. I smiled back.

After a couple of minutes we all heard a loud and deathly howl, everyone covered their ears. I felt a sharp striking pain shoot through my neck, I dropped to the floor onto my knees holding my neck. I saw Jackson was doing the same, we began to scream from the pain. It felt like someone was sticking a thousand knives in the back of our neck. Stiles bent down to me and Allison followed him, helping me up, Lydia helped up Jackson. The pain disappeared and there was just a soreness on the cut on my neck. Me and Jackson looked at each other, confused as to what was going on. Lydia went behind me.

"What's on the back of your neck?" She asked, putting her hand out to touch it.

"Nothing." I backed away, as did Jackson, as Stiles asked him the same. Jackson and Lydia began bickering about the cut on his neck, Stiles looked at mine making sure it hadn't changed.

"Looks fine." Stiles shrugged to me.

"It has to be the alpha. When he stuck his claws there." I whispered to my twin so no one else could hear. My brother nodded, knowing we had to discuss it later.

"Alright can we not argue for half a second here." Stiles interrupted Jackson and Lydia. Allison began talking about how Scott should be back by now, I went to the door and looked out the window, seeing if I could see Scott anywhere. I jumped back and squealed as I saw Scott staring right through.

"Scott?!" Allison screamed, running to the door trying to open it.

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked.

"SCOTT!" Allison kept screaming. Scott locked us in, why the hell would he do that?

"Stop, stop!" Lydia shouted to Allison. "Do you hear that?" Lydia turned to the window. "Listen."

Sirens... Dad was here. We all ran to the window seeing a bunch of police cars turn up, we all sighed in relief.

* * *

My dad was talking with Scott and Stiles, I stood with Allison. We were talking about how Scott left us in the chemistry lab.

"Lets go wait for my dad, he'll give you a ride home." Allison offered.

"Thanks." I nodded. Just then Scott came running over, I walked off sighing at him. I went over to my dad and Stiles, we spoke for a little while.

"Sadie!" Allison yelled over to me, indicating for me to follow her. I did so and we walked away, Scott looking at me with pleading eyes, I just looked down and followed Allison.


	8. Lunatic

**Chapter 8**

Stiles went out with Scott, trying to get him drunk and take his mind off the whole Allison thing. I was staying at Allison's house, it was Sunday night and me and Stiles weren't really talking.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked, looking up from my phone as I was watching a makeup video.

"Yeah, you?" Allison asked, smiling.

"I might." I shrugged.

"Hey what's going on with you?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow, and looking up from her book.

"Nothing, I know it sounds stupid but, i'm worried about Stiles, this whole alph- Derek... Thing. I don't want him getting hurt." I sighed, playing with my fingers.

"It's not stupid, he's your twin. Obviously you'll be worried." Allison answeredf, moving off her desk chair and onto the bed with me.

"I guess." I sighed, laying down on my back.

* * *

Morning came and I woke up, along with Allison, her mother came in a woke us up. We were sleeping top to tail, me at the bottom of the bed and her at the top. Allison sighed whilst doing her makeup.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked, rolling out her bed.

"Yes! We can't keep avoiding it forever." She replied quickly.

* * *

Allison's father drove us to school, Kate came along also. We tried opening the doors but they were locked.

"Dad." Allison began sighing. "If you're going to insist on driving me to school you at least have to let us out of the car."

Her dad looked around a bit, not wanting Allison to go in. "Kate what's your opinion on homeschooling?" He asked, turning to his sister.

"Hmmmm. Well, you know i'm more of a learning by doing kinda girl." Kate grinned at her brother.

"What's your opinion on over protective dad's who keep ruining their daughter's lives." Allison asked sarcastically.

Kate smiled and leaned over unlocking the car, she smiled widely at Mr. Argent then leaned back into her seat.

"Thank you." Allison whispered.

"You're welcome." Kate whispered back.

Allison began getting out, I followed.

"Thank's for the ride." I said quietly, before closing the door.

I hugged Allison and left, knowing I had to find my twin. I went inside and saw Isaac at his locker.

"Isaac!" I shouted, running over to him.

"Hey. Sadie." He didn't sound himself, he had his hair covering his face a little. I saw a bruise on his eye.

"Oh my, who did that to you?" I asked, annoyed. How could anyone ever hurt Isaac? He's the sweetest boy around.

"I fell down the stairs." He replied nervously.

"And just accidentally punched yourself in the face?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Something like that." He shrugged, we began walking.

"So what's up with you lately? You've been acting strange." I stated casually.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused, as we stopped at my locker.

"I don't know, you've just been more quiet than usual." I chuckled, Isaac was always quiet and shy but he was being more secretive than he had been before.

"Tired, and stressed about this test." He shrugged. I grabbed some stuff and we made our way to take the test me and Isaac have been studying for.

* * *

I walked in and saw Allison in front of Scott, and Stiles behind him, the only seat that was left was one next to Scott. Mr Harris began rambling on about the test.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispered, looking a me.

"I know." I smiled, I know Scott was trying to protect us but it scared the crap out of me.

We began the test and some of the answers were pretty easy. Suddenly Scott grabbed his bag and ran out. Me and Stiles looked at each other, knowing what to do.

"Mr McCall!" Mr Harris questioned, as everyone looked up. Me and My twin got up and began running out as well. "Stilinski's!"

Me and my twin ran out into the hallway, we couldn't see Scott. "Scott?" Stiles said. We looked to our right and saw Scott's backpack, I called his phone and we heard his phone ringing coming from the locker rooms. We walked over, Stiles carrying Scott's backpack. When we went in it was dead silent, all we could hear was one of the showers running. We slowly began walking over towards the shower, Scott was there with his shirt off but his pants still on. Me and Stiles let out a sigh of relief that he didn't wolf out, or for me that he wasn't naked.

"Guys." Scott breathed out, turning around seeing us standing there. "I can't..."

"What's happening? Are you changing?" I asked.

"No... I can't breath." He was wheezing and choking for air, whilst leaning up against the wall. I grabbed his backpack from Stiles and opened it, finding his inhaler.

"Here use this." I offered, leaning over with the inhaler in my hand. "Do it!"

He took it, confused. He used it and began slowing down his breath, he then looked up at us slightly annoyed. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack. By thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack, _irony_." Stiles informed him.

"How did you know how to do that?" He looked from Stiles to me, then back to Stiles.

"We used to get them after our mom died. Not fun huh?" I replied, he looked at us with sympathy and then back down.

"I looked at her and it-s like- like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott told us.

"Yeah it's called heartbreak. About two million songs written about it." My twin shrugged.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott sighed.

"Well, you can think about this, her dad's a werewolf hunter... _And_ you're a werewolf. So bound to become an issue." Stiles laughed out, Scott just looked at him with annoyance. "That wasn't helpful." Stiles contradicted himself. "Ah god dude, I mean. yeah you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it. It's like- like I could feel everyone in the room, everyone's emotions." Scott shook his head.

"It's gotta be the full moon." I offered. Scott nodded, agreeing.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later, just like we planned. That way with the alpha, who's _your boss_ can't get to you either." My twin said.

"You've gotta do a lot more than lock me up in my room?" Scott replied, looking down kind of ashamed.

"What you mean because if you get out you'll be caught by hunters?" Stiles offered, hoping that was the reason. Scott began pushing himself off the wall.

"No." He shook his head. "Because if I get out... I think I might kill someone."

* * *

I walked into the boys locker rooms, listening to the announcement's, for first line probationary or something. I walked in just as Coach was reading out the last person.

"Oh for the love of crap, I can't even read my own writing. What is that an S?" Coach was questioning, looking down at the piece of paper he was holding as I walked over to my hopeful brother. "That's a B? Yeah it's definitely a B." Stiles lost hope after that. "Uh, Rodrigas, Taylor and Uhhh... Bolinski." Stiles looked up with a shot of happiness across his face. He jumped up being an idiot making some stupid ass noises. Everyone sighed at his idiocy. "Bolinski?" Coach interrupted.

"Yes?" Stiles asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Coach replied, everyone chuckled.

"Yes sir." Stiles began sitting down with a look of hate on his face, it was funny. I can never take Stiles seriously.

"Stiles." Scott said, as I walking over with a smirk on my face.

"It's Biles, call me Biles and I swear to god i'll kill you." He replied, not listening to what Scott wanted to say.

"Here on out, immediately we're switching the co-captains, congratulations McCall!" Coach said. Scott looked shocked and me and Stiles were happy for him. Jackson walked over to coach questioning his decision. Jackson looked disgusted and incredulous.

* * *

When I got out onto the pitch I saw Stiles talking to Scott and Danny lay in front of the goal with everyone around him. I went to the toilet before hand so I didn't see the whole thing.

"Danny?" I yelled, running over to him. I knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking at his bleeding nose and swollen lip. The school medics came, checking Danny over, I looked up and saw Stiles look from Lydia to Scott in disbelief. I don't understand what's going on?

"Jackson, what happened?" I asked, standing up.

"Your asshead of a friend barged Danny." He replied. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my twin.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Scott totally just made out with Lydia." He was in disbelief, watching Scott walk away. I looked over at Scott, this isn't something he would do. Especially to Stiles.

* * *

I got home with Isaac and we sat in the living room. "What happened with you earlier? With the test?" Isaac asked, writing in his English book.

"Scott. He left and I could tell something was wrong so, I had to make sure he was okay." I shrugged, clicking the top of my pen. Stiles was locking up Scott tonight and asked me to make sure to be with someone just in case something happens, full moon and all. He was going to give Scott a bit of payback, he left a while ago, I hope he's alright.

"Scott's lucky."

"Why?"

"To have a friend like you."

"Then so are you! Because you have me as a friend." Isaac smiled at my comment. He didn't really hang around with anyone, or speak to anyone. My phone began ringing and I saw it was Stiles, I got worried, what if something had happened?

"Hello?" I answered it, walking into the kitchen away from Isaac.

' _Thank god you're okay, look i'm just about to go to see dad. Scott broke loose. Be careful... He isn't his self tonight.'_ My brother sounded relieved.

"Okay, I'll go to his house. See if he turns up there."

 _'Please for the love of Christ, don't go there. He isn't himself, he could hurt you.'_

"Scott would never hurt me." I hung up the phone and went back into were Isaac was sat. I told him there was an emergency with Scott so I had to leave.

* * *

When I was at Scott's house, Isaac gave me a lift, I held onto his baseball bat and lay on his bed, waiting. I started feeling sleepy and almost fell asleep until the door opened and somebody walked in. "Sadie?" I heard Scott say, he sounded out of breath.

"I'm sorry." I said, I jumped up closing my eyes and swung the bat to what I thought was towards him. Somebody grabbed my bat and I opened my eyes, Derek?

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" I asked, looking over to Scott.

"I could ask you the same thing, you tried to knock me out! With my own bat!" Scott said, looking at me in disbelief.

"Stiles said you weren't yourself. Not only that you made out with Lydia, you asshole." I snapped, hitting him on the shoulder. I then turned to Derek. "Why are you alive?" I sighed.

"How considerate." Derek said sarcastically, letting go of the bat.

"Well I didn't exactly miss you. Although i'm glad you're back, Scott sucks at being a werewolf and I would seriously like someone to kick the alpha's ass." I put the bat down next to Scott's door, Derek rolled his eyes at my comment. "Well, I came here to make sure you weren't murdering people and stuff so, cya." I said, I hugged Scott and walked right past Derek.

Once I got outside I called my brother.

 _'Yo?'_

"Scott's okay."

 _'You didn't...'_

"Oh, shut up. I'm okay aren't I?"

 _'You know sometimes I doubt how you're still alive.'_

"I need you to pick me up from Scott's. Oh and guess who's alive and well? Saving Scott's ass?"

 _'Derek?'_

"Yay, two points to Biles"

 _'Don't even go there-'_

I laughed and hung up the phone, I waited patiently as Stiles pulled up. I got in and he hit me on the shoulder playfully.

"I'm gonna have to start calling you Badie." He chuckled, pulling off the drive.

"I like it." I smirked, leaning back into my seat.


	9. Wolf's bane

**Chapter 9**

"Faster?" Scott asked, as we were rapidly driving away from Kate Argent.

"Much faster!" I said, poking my head through the seats from the back. Scott sighed and slammed his foot down. We were driving down a road, Stiles turned around to see Kate catching up with us.

"Hey Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here." Stiles informed.

"If I go faster i'll kill us." Scott replied.

"Well if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" I screamed from the back. Scott rushed through turns and we lost Kate.

"They've gone." I stated, turning around seeing we were no longer being followed. Stiles turned on the stolen police radio, and we heard our dad saying that Derek was heading towards the iron works. We pulled up slowing down so Derek could jump in, Stiles jumped in the back onto my lap. "Move you moron." I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me. "Get in!" I screamed to Derek, opening the passenger door. He hopped in and we sped away, although we were being shot at by a machine gun.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott questioned him.

"Dammit, I had him!" Derek yelled, hitting the dashboard.

"Who the alpha?" I asked, peeking my head through along with my twin.

"Yes! I had him right in front of me. Then the freaking police showed up!" Derek replied, lowering his voice.

"Woah, hey they're just doing their jobs." My twin informed him. Derek turned and glared right at him, Stiles leaned back into me.

"Yah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott moaned. "I made a mistake, I get it."

"Alright!" I interrupted the two. "How did you find him?" I turned to Derek, he just looked out the window.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott said, directing it at Derek.

"Yeah, all of us!" Me and my twin said in unison. Derek turned around at us and raised his eyebrow, glaring at us.

"Or just him, we'll be back here." My twin said sheepishly, we leaned back and I just sighed.

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She told me two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek told Scott.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Me and Stiles synced, leaning forward in disbelief.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Then what's the second?"

"Some kind of symbol." Derek murmured, pulling out a piece of paper. Me and Scott saw it, we both gave the same expression and Derek noticed. "What you know what this is?"

"I've seen it. On a necklace." Scott informed.

"Allison's necklace." I finished for him, sighing.

* * *

I walked into school leaving my two companions to figure out how to get Alli's necklace. I went to my locker.

"Hey." Lydia chirped, standing by my locker.

"Hey, Lydia." I smiled slightly, entering the combination into my locker.

"Are you coming to the lacrosse game tonight?" Lydia asked. I was still kinda annoyed that she made out with Scott, like really? Allison obviously still loves him, that is just breaking girl code.

"Obviously." I shrugged.

"What's up with you?"

"Why would you make out with Scott?" I whispered, closing my locker. Her face changed, she was in disbelief.

"How did you know about that?" She leaned closer to make sure nobody would hear.

"I'm his best friend. I know everything." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell Allison, she'll hate me."

"Lydia, the first thing you should do is tell her!"

"I can't!"

"So you're just going to lie to her for the rest of your school days?"

"Maybe..."

"Why would you even make out with him?" I hissed.

"I don't know." She shrugged, looking guilty.

"Whatever." I sighed and walked off, she ran after me.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She pleaded.

"Why do you care about my opinion anyway?" I asked.

"Because, you and Allison are seeming to be the only true friend's I have." I raised an eyebrow, since when were we friends? "And when no one else would, you stuck up for me against Jackson."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Oh come on. You know you want to be friends with me." She smiled, her confidence is very inspiring. I sighed. "Friends?" She chirped.

"Friends." I agreed, she smiled at me, and she then laced her arm through mine as we walked to first period.

* * *

It came to lunch and I saw Scott and Stiles talking at our usual table. Stiles saw me and waved his hand in the air signaling for me to sit down, I began walking and somebody grabbed my arm. It was Allison, she was sitting with a smile on her face.

"Sit with us." Lydia motioned to a seat next to her. I went to but saw Jackson, I remember my twin calling me earlier saying Jackson found out about Scott.

"Yeah. Sadie." He said smirking up at me.

"I'm good." I quipped, Lydia's face scrunched in confusion as I walked away.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally _psychotic_." I heard Scott say to my twin as I sat opposite them.

"I would consider myself psychotic at times." I shrugged agreeing with him.

"Okay, I came up with a plan B in case anything like this happened." My twin ignored my comment.

"What's plan B?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing." My brother replied, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cant we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked.

"My dad put him on a 24 hour protective detail, okay the necklace is all we got." I replied.

"Steal it." Stiles added on, Scott nodded slightly. "Thank you." My twin murmured.

"Well i'm going to get food before I starve to death." I slammed my hands on the table walking up to the cafeteria line.

I finished getting my food and turned around just as I saw Scott break his tray in half, everyone looked at him. I went running over, leaving my food on the counter.

"What's going on?" I asked, bending over Scott's shoulder.

"It's you." Scott replied, he was looking over to Jackson who was leaning against a wall.

"What?" I asked confused, I looked at my twin and he just shrugged.

"Nothing." Scott shook his head.

I looked up over to Jackson and he had a smirk on his face, he waved to me. I just sat down and began picking at my brother's food.

"Get your own!" My twin exclaimed, slapping my hand away.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes,k still eating.

* * *

I was swimming later on, I was on the swim team and decided it's time to start getting fit for next year. I swam a lap and sat up on the side of the pool.

"Hey, Sadie." I saw Jackson swim over to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing, just to talk."

"About?"

"Your little werewolf friend."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. Want to hear it in Spanish? Noh."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Actually I was mocking my twin. But i'd be happy to mock you."

He rolled his eyes at me and sat up next to me. "So you're coming to the game tonight right?

"Obviously." I had to same tone as earlier with Lydia.

"You know I don't know what you see in Scott." Jackson shook his head.

"What?"

"I mean he's a complete bore and not even funny."

"Hey." I poked his chest. "Remember who saved your life a few weeks ago at the school."

"Oh yeah, because locking us in a classroom and leaving us for dead is saving us."

"He protected us." I sighed, standing up. I began walking away as he came running up to me and wrapped a towel around me. Why was he being so nice to me?

"Thanks." I smiled, I mean now I wouldn't freeze to death.

* * *

Me and my twin ran into his room, I jumped on the bed and he sped to the laptop. I got a text from Lydia.

 _'Jackson dumped me.'_ She text me bluntly.

' _Why?'_ I sent to her. I heard my dad call Stiles.

"Yo, D- Derek?" Stiles said. I quipped my head from my phone and saw him standing in the corner of the room motioning for Stiles to not let dad in the room. Stiles ran out and began speaking to our dad.

 _'He said I was dead weight.'_ She text me back.

 _'You can do much better than him anyway. I actually have someone in mind for you.'_ I sent to her, thinking about Isaac.

 _'Who?'_

 _'Isaac Lahey.'_

"Huggie. Huggie, huggie." I heard my twin say, I shot my head up and burst out laughing.

"Stiles you sound like one of those presenters on the kids channel." I laughed out.

"Well done- He could of come in-" Stiles began walking back through the room as Derek pushed him against the door. I rolled my eyes and continued to text Lydia.

 _'Are you kidding? Jackson told me his dad beats him.'_ Lydia sent, I looked up thinking about all them bruises on Isaac's face I always see. How could I of not guessed?

 _'I'm not kidding, give him a shot.'_

 _'Fine, introduce him to me tomorrow.'_ I could practically feel her rolling her eyes and sighing.

 _'You're the best! See you tomorrow.'_ I sent back to her. When I looked up Stiles straightened up Derek's jacket, Stiles began walking away laughing and Derek jerked himself forward towards Stiles menacingly.

"Oh my god." Stiles jumped back in surprise. I just giggled and began texting Isaac.

 _'Guess who got you to be introduced to Lydia Martin ;)'_ I sent to Isaac.

"Call Danny." Stiles said to me.

"You call him." I shot back, rolling off the bed.

"He won't answer me." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"What do you want with him anyway?"

"We need him to trace this text." I knew what he was talking about, he was talking about the one from the night we were trapped at the school.

"Fine." I hissed.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked me in disbelief.

"Trace a text." My twin answered for me.

"I'm here to do lap work. That's what you called me here for." Danny stated, looking at me.

"You guys will once you trace a text." Stiles pitched in.

"What makes you think I know how?"

"I looked up your arrest report, so." Stiles stated. I got up walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Danny called out to me.

"I'm going to my room, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you guys bickering." I sighed.

"Someone's on their time of the month." I heard Stiles mumble, I saw Derek quirk an eyebrow at my twin as Danny just sighed.

"Someone wants a cracked jaw." I replied innocently smiling at my twin. I heard Derek laugh a little and I turned my head to him.

"And someone wants a large branch of mountain ash stuck up their a-" I snapped to Derek, Stiles coughed loudly making me remember Danny was in the room.

"Good luck." I waved my hand dismissively, whilst walking out.

I entered my room and bounced on my back onto my double bed.

 _'You didn't?'_ Isaac answered my text.

 _'Yes I did.'_ As soon as I sent the text my phone began to rang, I picked up noticing it was Isaac.

 _"Are you messing with me?"_ Isaac asked once I picked up the phone.

"Nope." I replied chirpily.

 _"Sadie Stilinski, I love you!"_ I heard him scream down the phone, I laughed at him.

"Hey I need to ask you something." I remembered that Lydia said Isaac's father hits him.

 _"Anything."_

"How did you get them bruises?"

 _"I'm clumsy, I told you I fall down the stairs a lot."_

"Everyday?"

 _"What are you trying to say?"_

"I heard something-"

 _"Sadie, don't worry about it."_

"Have you met me? I worry about everything."

 _"I've got to go, i'll see you tomorrow."_ He didn't wait for my response and put the phone down, I knew I hit a nerve with him. Why wouldn't he tell me? I couldn't even imagine my father hitting me.

"Sadie!" I heard my twin scream for me, It interrupted my thoughts and I went running in thinking Derek was mauling him or Danny had punched him.

"Stiles!" I yelled, I raced frantically into his room, I saw he was still in tact and sighed.

"Chill." He said to me.

"Chill? Stiles, you screamed my name. I thought you was dying you moron!" I snapped, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Look we found the person who sent it- Well somebody used this person because we know it can't be this person because if it s this person then we are going to have a massive problem with this person."

"Just show me the damn I.D... And stop taking so much adderall, you need to lower your dosage to the same as mine." I rolled my eyes, leaning over him looking at the laptop.

 _Melissa McCall_

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." I squinted at the laptop in disbelief.

"That is why we're gonna take a little trip to the hospital." My twin smiled at me.

"What about lap work?" Danny looked at me.

"Sorry." I said innocently, shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

Stiles finished talking to Scott as we pulled up outside the hospital.

"Oh by the was one more thing." Derek said, turning to my brother.

"What-" Stiles got cut off as Derek slammed his head into the wheel.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, moving forward slightly.

"He knows what that was for. Go!" Derek said to us, motioning for us to get out.

As we walked into the hospital Stiles explained to me what happened and how he got Danny to break and help him with the text.

"Sometimes i'm so proud of you." I said with a smile as we were walking around looking for someone, Stiles called Derek on his cell as I started walking up to the reception area.

"Yeah I said we can't find her." Stiles said into the phone to Derek.

"Yeah well, he's not here either." Stiles said as we approached a room which I presume is Peter's, Derek's uncle.

"Yeah, he's gone Derek." Stiles sighed into the phone. There was a pause and then Stiles lowered the phone grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked, seeing the pure horror on my twin's face. We looked to our side and saw a man I presume is Peter, he had scars covering half his face and he stood there with a smirk.

"You must be the Stilinski twins." He said nonchalantly. I felt Stiles squeeze tightly onto my hand, I did the same back. We began backing up to run, but Peter's nurse was stood there.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." She said sadistically.

"You-" I started. I turned to face Peter. "And him-"

"You're the one-" Stiles looked at the nurse, then turned to Peter. "And he's the-"

"Oh my god." Me and stiles synced.

"We're gonna die-" Stiles trembled, looking from the nurse back to Peter.

"We're gonna die-" I nodded, agreeing with my twin.

"We're gonna die!" We said in unison. All of a sudden Derek elbowed the nurse in the face, knocking her out.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter said bluntly.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek said, he directed the last sentence at us.

"Wh- Oh. Damn." Stiles sighed, he pulled me to the side and we began running out of the hospital. We hopped in his jeep and he began driving off rapidly.


	10. Co-Captain

_**Heyy it's me Lacey again:)) So some people have said they want Scott & Sadie together, I love the idea. I actually have an idea on where to go with that, but it won't happen yet. I also want to assure everyone that there will be no Isaac & Sadie, I purely want them to be best friends as time progresses. There might be some Sadie & Derek, I haven't really decided. But in case anybody got confused in the last part, I want Jackson to use Sadie like how he did with Allison, to get to Scott. I have tons of idea's for everything, even other season's and i'm really excited to share them with everyone who views this. Thank you:))**_

 _ **PS: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been busy with**_ ** _homework and stuff. Also i'm going to be doing this fanfiction until well... Until Teen Wolf ends really, even then I might carry it on:)_**

 **Chapter 10**

I was shaking uncontrollably whilst sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep. I closed my eyes and began slowing my breath.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, glancing over to me then back to the road.

"Yeah, yeah." I reassured him, smiling slightly. "Where are we going?"

"To find Scott."

"Stiles! You missed your first game on front line. Ugh i'm going to kill you."

"Seriously? We found the alpha, the humans did something for once." He chuckled.

We got to the school and I waited in Stiles' jeep, I pulled my knees up to my face and put my head down. Stiles was skeptical about leaving me but I assured him that Derek was probably killing him or something.

* * *

I was lay in bed, Scott and Stiles told me that Derek was now with Peter. Great another enemy. I was staring at my ceiling and I heard my phone begin ringing. I saw it was Jackson.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically.

 _"Can I ask you something?"_ Jackson spoke up, without saying hello.

"Go ahead."

 _"Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?"_

My mouth dropped, why the hell would Jackson Whittemore ask me Sadie Stilinski to go to the formal.

"I don't know..."

 _"Come on, I dumped Lydia and I have no one else to go with? Please?"_

"Fine." I sighed, we said goodbye and hung up the phone. Crap. I promised Isaac i'd go with him. Well Isaac might be going with Lydia as I was going to introduce them tomorrow.

* * *

Allison, me, Lydia and Isaac were all out in the woods. Lydia and Isaac were talking as I was talking to Allison.

"So Jackson asked me to the formal." I whispered to Allison as she turned around at me shocked.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged, she smiled at me weirdly. "What are you smiling at?"

"You like him."

"No I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"Do." I accidentally said, I realized what Allison had done and nudged her with my elbow playfully. I lagged back, joining Isaac and Lydia.

"So Lydia..." Isaac coughed, clearing his throat. "Do you want to go out sometime? As friends... Or more... Like not a date... Unless you want it to be..." He trailed off and Lydia burst out laughing, I furrowed my brows as Isaac flushed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Sadie, sweetheart. I said i'd give him a chance as a joke, do you really thing i'd go out with him?" She chuckled, my jaw dropped and I felt a rush of anger fill my body.

"You know I was wondering why Jackson dumped you. Now I know why." I snapped.

"Don't bring Jackson into this!" She hissed back.

"Oh. I forgot to say, Jackson asked me to the formal. I said yes." I smirked at her. I could tell she was fuming but I didn't care, I looked at Isaac who was just looking down to his feet. I laced my arm threw Isaac's and walked away with him. "Have fun testing out Allison's contraptions." I waved.

Me and Isaac were sat at a park, we were on the swings. "You can do better than her." I smiled at him.

"I don't think I can." Isaac sighed, he was so upset about what had happened.

"Well personally-" I was cut off as we heard growling coming from behind us in a bush. I jumped off my swing and Isaac did the same.

"Uhm, what was that?" Isaac asked, we turned around and the bush was shaking violently.

"Isaac. RUN!" I screamed, I grabbed his hand and we began running to a main road. I turned and saw Peter stood by the swing I was on and snapped the wires holding the seat with his claws, whilst smirking at me and waving with his other hand.

* * *

I hung out with Isaac for a bit, saying it was only a dog that growled. I got home as he dropped me off and I saw Stiles getting out of his jeep.

"How did it go?" Stiles asked as we were about to walk inside, I stopped knowing he was talking about Isaac.

"I totally bit Lydia's head off." I looked down, I felt guilty but she shouldn't of done what she did.

"Sucks."

"Is there any milk?" I asked, as I walked in the front door.

"Yeah, just one cartoon..." Me and Stiles looked at each other, legging it to the fridge. He pushed me into the cough and beat me to it. "Looks like I'm having it." He giggled, before he could drink it he looked over to the dining room. I saw my dad sat looking stressed out with a bunch of files and paperwork on the table, I know it was about trying to find Derek Hale. Me and my twin shared a look and we started walking over to our dad.

"Whatya doin?" My twin asked, not subtly at all.

"Work." Our father replied bluntly.

"Anything we can help with?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Well, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey. That'd be awfully nice." Stiles rushed to grab a glass and some Jack Daniels.

"Give me that." I rolled my eyes snatching away the milk. I sat down opposite dad at the dining table and Stiles joined us, sitting on the right of dad and the left of me at the head of the table.

"Any leads?" My twin asked whilst reaching over to grab some papers, our father soon smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" Our dad hissed.

"Ahhh." I looked over at Stiles and winked at him whilst laughing and taking a sip of the milk.

"You know I can't discuss that with you." Dad said looking up briefly before returning to his paperwork. My twin sighed and started pouring our dad some whiskey. "Not too much." Our dad spoke up, still looking at his paperwork. Stiles finished pouring him an ounce and I looked up at my dad, my brother hit my arm and I nodded knowing exactly what we had to do. My twin poured more whiskey in until the glass was full.

"Okay, there you go dad." Stiles said whilst moving the glass towards our father.

"Bottoms up." I smiled. He didn't look at the glass, he was still focused on the paperwork but without hesitation grabbed the glass and gulped the whole thing down, then putting the glass back on the table.

"Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot-... Hale of a lot?" Our father spoke up, looking a bit drunk. I pulled my lips in to keep myself from giggling.

"Hell of a lot?" My twin offered.

" _Helllll_... Yes." Our dad sighed whilst giving Stiles a thumbs up. "He would be a _hell_ of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?" I asked, leaning forward getting intrigued. My twin took this opportunity to snatch the milk from my hands and start drinking it.

"It's the weirdest thing, it's like every time I try to get a mugshot it's like two laser beams were pointing at the camera." I snatched the photo of Derek Hale and saw that his face was covered with a flash, it must of been his eyes. I showed Stiles and he put down the milk taking to the picture from me, so we swapped and I grabbed the milk.

"Nice." Stiles looked at the picture clearly interested.

"Oh my god. God that ounce hit me like a brick, and I have said way too much and if you repeat any of that-" Our father began while grumbling and taking his glasses off.

"What- dad, it's us. We're not gonna say anything, god." I laughed out reassuringly. Stiles grabbed a folder and began looking at some pictures and paperwork that was in it.

"You see the whole thing is connected, I mean the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Our dad said whilst looking at a some papers.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." Stiles leaned over and read from the papers.

"Exactly."

"Who else?"

"The DVD store clerk that had his throat slashed, he's a convicted felon in history arson."

"What about the other two guys? The guys who got killed in the woods?"

"Priors all over there record including-"

"Arson." Me and my twin said in unison whilst looking at each other.

"Maybe they all had something to do with the fire." I whispered to Stiles so my dad couldn't hear.

"Another shot?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly whilst grabbing the Jack Daniels.

"No! No, no no, no." Dad shook his head.

"Dad come on, you work really hard alright, you deserve it." I raised an eyebrow at my dad persuasively.

"Oh my god, i'm gonna have such a hangover." Dad laughed out whilst motioning for Stiles to pour him another drink.

"You mean you're going to have such a goodnight's sleep." Stiles chuckled whilst turning around to pour our dad the drink.

"And we're going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." I said quietly. I got up and began walking out, but my twin grabbed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch our dad get wasted unknowingly by us! His kids! See you in hell." I hissed out, waving to him whilst exiting the room. I got to my bedroom and began changing into my tracksuit, my phone made and ding noise indicating I had a message.

 _'Sadie. I'm really sorry for what I did earlier, I think all this Jackson stuff is getting to my head. Please forgive me?'_ I sighed whilst reading the message. I jumped face first onto my bed and buried my head into the pillow. When did life get so difficult?

 _'I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.'_ I sent whilst thinking about Isaac.

 _'I know, I know. Look me and Allison are going dress shopping, i'll buy you a dress?'_

 _'I could consider.'_

 _'Oh come on, I've already got to beg Allison for forgiveness for making out with Scott. Please?'_

 _'Fine.'_

 _'Yay, love ya!'_ Lydia gets so attached to people so quickly. About half an hour went by and Stiles told me everything about dad and what he said, we were lay on my dad doing some homework. Scott started ringing me.

 _"Yo."_ I greeted.

 _"I need your help."_

* * *

Next thing I know Stiles is rushing down the road in his jeep. We see a car that is Scott's moms to be parked on the side of the road.

"Hold on." Stiles said whilst putting one hand in front of me and one still on the steering wheel. I felt the impact and I fell forward but my twin's hand pushed me back in my seat. "You okay?" He asked me before getting out.

"Marvelous." I sighed sarcastically whilst opening the car door.

"Are you kidding me? STILE! SADIE!" Melissa screamed as me and my twin hoped out the jeep.

"Mrs McCall?" Stiles acted surprised, as we shut our doors and walked over.

"YES!" She yelled at him.

"Wow, well this is just crazy. What a coincidence huh?" I laughed out playing along with the plan. I saw Peter get out of the car and turned away obviously speaking to Scott with their werewolf hearing, and Melissa laughing dryly at me.

"I mean- I did not know what happened you guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles spoke.

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked at the side of the road Stiles." Melissa lowered her tone.

"How crazy is that!" I laughed out, but my anger went from 0 to 100 real quick whilst seeing Peter approach us.

"I mean we should probably call the cops you know, do like an accident report thing." My twin pitched in.

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter said bluntly.

"Are you sure?-" Stiles started but I interrupted.

"I'm starting to feel a little whiplash." I started rubbing my neck pretending it was hurting.

"WHIPLASH? You hit us!" Melissa screamed.

"I don't know I think there is something wrong with me, you know." I groaned, Stiles nodded whilst rubbing the back of his neck also. Peter walked away from us a little, me Stiles and Melissa were talking and semi arguing. I decided to walk over to Peter.

"You." I narrowed my eyes at him. He just smirked at me. "I want to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"Why use me as _'bait'_ why am I so special?"

"I have a few reasons."

"Elaborate."

"Well, everyone practically loves you, I mean you're now a part of Lydia's group, Jackson is wanting you to be his date-"

"How do you know all that?"

"I know everything."

"What's the other reasons?"

"Scott may not know it yet, but he is completely in love with you."

"What? He's in love with Allison dumbass."

"He thinks he is. Why do you think he hates me so much for using you as bait? He'd probably kill for you. Unless you don't like being the bait? I can use your brother instead?" My eyes widened and I turned to look at my brother.

"Don't. You. Dare." I snapped at him. He simply smirked at me again and walked back over to Melissa and my twin.


	11. Formality

**Chapter 11**

 **Third Person**

"Derek. We know the second beta isn't Jackson, so who else is it?" Kate teased. Derek just glares at her as she came to a conclusion. "I noticed that Sadie has almost identical claw marks on the back of her head as Jackson's?"

"No." Derek mumbled.

"Hm, I guess i'll have to find out for myself."

* * *

I began making my way to the boys locker rooms to speak to my brother, when I got there it was almost empty but I heard Stiles, Scott and Jackson. Me being me I decided to listen in and hide behind the door.

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked.

"I don't _want_ you to, I need you to." Scott whispered.

"Screw you. You know what screw you too. In fact screw each other."

"Hey you know he saved your life right?" Stiles pitched in.

"He left me for dead!" Jackson pointed out, I knew he was talking about last night when Derek tried to kill Jackson and the Argent's showed up.

"I got shot for you!" Scott protested.

"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"Mm, convenient."

"Just do it for Sadie, okay. She's in serious danger, i'm talking around the clock danger. And she needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Have her dad do it, he's actually got guns and equipped for murderous behavior."

"So what am I supposed to say? 'Hey a big bad alpha is coming after your daughter as bait so you need to look after her at the formal?'"

"Not my problem."

"You're her friend too. You are. You've known her since pre-school Jackson! You can't tell me you don't like her, it's Sadie, it's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?"

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." I heard Jackson walk off and moved away from the locker room doors, all of a sudden I heard a few bangs. I ran off heading towards my locker.

About five minutes later Jackson approached me at my locker, he was sweaty and nervous.

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" He asked looking shaken up.

"Are you okay?" I laughed out knowing exactly what had happened, Scott probably scared the crap out of him.

"Yeah i'm great. I'm just excited for the formal, with you. As friends. Just friends. Just friends." He began laughing nervously and I laughed as well knowing my twin and best friend were hiding somewhere listening in. Me and Jackson walked off, I turned around and saw Scott and Stiles peering behind a wall I waved at them whilst laughing and they just gave me a confused look.

* * *

Me, Lydia and Allison were going up the escalators to the Macy's.

"What's up?" I asked Allison seeing that she looked stressed.

"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind." Allison replied.

"You could smile at least. Ever heard the saying 'never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'" Lydia pitched in whilst lacing her arm through mine. "Smile Allison, i'm buying you both a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." I shrugged.

"Excellent."

"But not as much as we're gonna ask." Allison said, she looked at me and I smiled knowing what we had spoken about earlier that day.

"What?" Lydia asked confused as we got off the escalators. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel whatever dumb, brooded jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

"Him." Me and Allison said in unison as we turned to look at Stiles who was by the perfume area, he sprayed some in his face and began sneezing like an idiot.

"Nawww, don't frown Lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile." I said mockingly as me and Allison shared a high five and we smiled at Lydia innocently.

Stiles was holding like twenty dresses for Lydia as she was picking them up and placing them on him one by one. I was by the mirror and picked up a dress I liked and held it to my body at the mirror. It was a pretty pink frilly one. I opened the mirror more and saw Peter standing behind me, I narrowed my eyes at him as he approached me.

"That's not your color." He said with a smirk. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale?" I asked whilst rolling my eyes.

"Fair. Well we can't call skin like yours pale, not skin that perfect." He answered, I sighed and smiled at him mockingly.

"Okay." I said as I began to walk away, he grabbed my arm. He grabbed a dress and held it to my arm which was bare as I was wearing a t-shirt.

"See, much better."

"Right."

"You're not here alone are you?... Shopping for dresses with friends?"

"Yup."

"High school dance?"

"Formal."

"You know Sadie I don't think you realize something-" He began but cut him off by ripping my hand away from him and walking off. He walked after me and stood in front of me.

"Move." I snapped out.

"Now now Sadie." He said lifting his hand up to my face.

"Sadie?" I heard Allison ask whilst seeing her walking towards me.

"We need to leave." I said, I grabbed her hand and began walking off.

* * *

I was getting ready for the dance, I bought a blue dress that was a tight fit on my body, it went half way to my thigh. I also put on some white heals and a few accessories. I heard a knocking at the door and walked downstairs knowing it was Jackson.

"Hey." I greeted as I opened the door.

"You look..." He trailed off whilst studying me.

"Awkward. Stressed. Tired?" I offered.

"I was going to say beautiful but, I guess those work too." He laughed out, I hit him playfully on the shoulder as we walked to his car and drove off.

We got to the dance and Jackson pulled out a whiskey flask and drank out of it, he offered me some.

"I'm good, thanks." I shook my head.

"You want to do tonight sober?" He asks pointedly.

"You're right, pass me that." I laughed out whilst taking it out of his hand. Jackson got out and I pulled the car mirror down.

"Normal teenage girl." I reassured myself. Smile Sadie, someone could be-" I got cut off as when I put the mirror up I saw Scott running along the roof. I laughed to myself as Jackson opened my door and helped me out, I saw my brother helping Lydia out of his jeep next to us. Jackson offered me his arm and I laced it through his as we began walking towards the doors.

"Jackson, you look handsome." Lydia said as we were stopped by her talking.

"Obviously, it's Hugo Boss." Jackson said pointedly, I smiled a little and we carried on walking towards the doors.

As we got inside Jackson went off to talk to Danny and I found Isaac.

"Hey there handsome." I said as I jumped out on him.

"Likewise." He said smirking at me.

"Really?" I asked whilst laughing, realization hit his face.

"Well not handsome." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes at him and we began dancing. After a little while I left Isaac and joined Jackson, we stood around for a while before I finally spoke up.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked skeptically.

"Do I have to?" He asked whilst turning towards me.

"Yes." I replied bluntly, he sighed and put his arm out and I laced mine through his as we began dancing.

"MCCALL I SEE YOU!" I heard coach say, I turned and saw Scott stood on the stands.

Coach caught up with Scott and Scott was with Danny dancing romantically with him, I went over to Allison and nudged her playfully as we laughed. Great cover Scott, excellent. Scott walked over to me and Allison one coach was done being humiliated.

"Allison-" He began.

"Yes I would love to dance with you." Allison interrupted whilst smiling brightly. I patted Scott's shoulder and wandered off outside, I needed some fresh air right now. I wandered into the woods and there was three men stood in a row.

"Hello?" I asked out quietly, they all moved themselves towards me, one was holding a tazer another was holding a gun and another was holding two ring daggers. "Let's not get violent now." I put my hand up in surrender.

"Sadie Stilinski?" The one with the gun asked.

"In the flesh." I laughed out nervously.

"Hm." The one with the daggers said. All of a sudden the guy tazered me and I felt a shot of electricity flood my body as I fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

I woke up to see I was in some sort of basement strapped to a mesh fence, I looked around and saw Derek staring at me opposite, in the same situation as me.

"What the- Derek?" I breathed out.

"Hello hun." I heard Kate Argent say.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You know I've always been curious about you, I mean we now know about Scott, your little best friend." My eyes widened, Chris now knew about Scott?

"What have you done to him!" I screamed as I pulled at the shackles around my arms.

"Nothing, it's what I'm going to do to you that you need to worry about."

"I'm not an oversized dog if that's what you're referring to."

"We need to make sure, how will you heal through electrocution? I mean we tazered you but that's different. Don't worry if you're human you'll still survive it's not going to be that bad. We just need to see how you can react... If you can heal or night?"

"No, please! I'm not a werewolf! Please you can't!" I pleaded.

"We'll see." She teased, I saw Derek looking at me with wide eyes as I begged for help with mine. "One little question first, who is the alpha?"

"Wait, you know Scott's a werewolf you think I am? And yet you don't even know who the alpha is?" I laughed out slightly amused.

"Tell me, or i'll turn up the electricity a notch." She smiled. I looked over to Derek and he shook his head.

"Go to hell." I snapped at her.

"Fair enough." She shrugged, she turned on the electricity and I felt it surge through my body, I screamed and then fell unconscious again.


	12. Code Breaker

_**Last chapter of season 1, woooo. Okay so I'm basically going to start season 2 straight after, I don't think i'm going to post anything this weekend as i'm staying with family but season 2 episode 1 will be out on Monday or maybe even Sunday. Hope you enjoy, thankssss:))**_

 **Chapter 12**

I woke up in the hospital, I looked up and saw Isaac standing over me. I wanted to speak but I couldn't, I felt breathing tubes up my nose and Isaac noticed me moving and grabbed my hand.

"Sadie? Sadie can you hear me? Sadie?" I felt a surge of pain fill my body. It was from where Kate electrocuted me, I wasn't going to die but it god damn hurt like hell.

"Isaac?" I asked, I leaned up slightly.

"You're okay."

"What happened?"

"The doctors said you were electrocuted, they don't know how but they said you'd be fine it wasn't too bad." He reassured me.

"Wheres Stiles and Scott?"

"I don't know but Sadie..."

"What?"

"Lydia is in here too, an animal attacked her and she is in a pretty bad state right now, she keeps having seizures and she hasn't been conscious." My eyes shot open wider and I moved forward trying to stand up. "Are you crazy?" Isaac pushed me back to the bed gently. I knew Peter attacked her not some stupid animal.

"I need to see her." I said.

"You need to rest."

"Where's Allison?" I asked.

"She's outside Lydia's room, she came in here earlier whilst you were sleeping. I'll go get her." Isaac nodded whilst walking out, all of a sudden I saw Allison come running into the room and wrapped me in a hug, I was sat on the hospital bed and hugged her back.

"Oh my, thank god you're okay." Allison breathed out. "It's been a really eventful night." She let go of me and sat next to me on the bed.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Allison, what happened to Lydia?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where's Scott?" I asked concerned now that the Argent's knew about him.

"I don't know..." Her head went down and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Allison what's up?"

"It's Scott, he's different." My eyes widened, was she referring to him being a werewolf?

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"Well if you do know then you'll know what i'm talking about." Her eyes widened also and she looked at me shocked and nodded.

"Werewolves." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"You're not one are you?"

"Are you crazy?" I laughed out.

"I have to go do something." She said, she hugged me then walked out. Isaac walked back in and he passed me my phone out of my bag.

 _"Sadie?"_ Stiles answered.

"Stiles, where are you?"

 _"Sadie, stay at the hospital i'm on my way."_

* * *

Dad came to see me and then I saw Stiles run into the door, I giggled as he fell back slightly. He opened the door and Isaac and dad turned to look at him.

"SADIE!" My twin cried out as he ran towards me and picked me up off the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Nice to see you too." I laughed.

"Careful!" Our dad shouted to Stiles as he lowered me back on the bed.

"Give us a minute?" Stiles asked my dad and Isaac, they nodded and left the room.

"Allison knows!" I said once it was just me and Stiles and nobody else could hear.

"I know! Look something is going to go down tonight, you need to stay here."

"Stiles i'm fine I need to come, sneak me out."

"Are you mad?"

"Stiles get me out, please I'm okay!" I said, I stood up and twirled, I was still woozy from the antibiotics.

"Ugh, stay here a minute." he left and a couple of seconds later Jackson walked in with him.

"Okay, Jackson sneaks me out whilst Stiles distracts dad, we good with that?" I asked.

"Sure." Jackson nodded.

"I'm so going to kill you after this." Stiles mumbled. Jackson and I walked out of the room avoiding my dad and Isaac, we waited for Stiles behind a wall and he came rushing around and grabbed my hand pulling me along.

"Alright, where are you going?" Jackson asked whilst following us.

"To find Scott." My twin replied bluntly.

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that, thank you."

"Hey i'll drive. Come on." Jackson grabbed Stiles' shoulder and Stiles knocked it off.

"Hey just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay alright? Half of this is still your fault!"

"Look I have a car, you don't. Do you want help of not?"

"Alright did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah." Jackson replied whilst getting the keys out of his pocket.

"Good, I'll drive." Stiles grabbed the keys and we began walking off and then Chris Argent and two other men stood behind him appeared.

"Boys, and Sadie." Chris said, Jackson put a hand around my waist and pulled me back slightly and Stiles just held tighter onto my hand.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?"

"Scott? I haven't seen him since the dance." Stiles said nervously. "Jackson, you?"

"Uhhh, I... Uhm." Jackson mumbled.

"Oh for the love of god." I whispered to myself. The men grabbed us and pushed us into a room and locked it.

"Lets try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" Chris questioned.

A guy held my hands behind my back and Chris pushed Stiles up against a wall by his shirt collar, Jackson was in the same situation as me.

"Let me ask you a question Stiles, have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Chris asked angrily.

"No, but i'll put it on my to-do list if you let us go." My twin replied sarcastically.

"Well I have, and the only thing I can compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

"No really. Not offense to your story telling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head!" He poked Stiles' head aggressively as I struggled against the person holding me. "And the whole time that he was lay there dying, he was still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing to do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No, and it sounds like you need to be a little more selective-" Stiles began sarcastically but got interrupted as Chris put his hands out to the wall Stiles was up against making it make a loud noise, as Chris got closer to Stiles' face.

"Did Scott try to kill you on a full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burnt the whole house down around him!" Stiles bit back referring to the Hale house fire.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles but, we never did that!"

"Oh right, Derek said you had a code about hurting innocent people, I guess no-one breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does."

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

"My sister-"

"Yes your freaking sister! Who do you think electrocuted _my_ sister?" Chris turned to me and I just glared at him.

* * *

We went into the school so I could make the self igniting molotov cocktails, once we did we began driving as fast as we could to the Hale house. When we got there we saw the alpha walking towards Scott in his scary big wolfy self, Stiles honked the horn and I jumped out and threw the cocktail at Peter, but he just caught it like it was nothing and roared at us.

"Ohhh damn." Stiles said.

"Allison!" Scott screamed as he threw her bow towards her. She caught it and placed an arrow in it quickly before shooting the cocktail, it exploded and the the alpha burst into flames, Jackson threw the other one at him and Peter began burning like a bonfire. Peter looked at Allison and began walking towards her whilst roaring as loud as he could, Scott ran up to him a punched him straight in the face. The alpha collapsed to the ground and turned back into human Peter who was covered in burns. Allison went over to Scott and kissed him. Chris Argent arose from the ground from being passed out and I saw Derek walking over to Peter who was barely alive, he knelt down beside him ready to fully kill him.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek if you do this i'm dead. Her father her family, what am I supposed to do?" Scott pleaded Derek. Peter gasped some stuff out to Derek and Derek lifted out his claws ready to kill him. "WAIT! NO NO DON'T!" Scott screamed but it was too late, Derek ripped out Peter's throat. Now Peter was gone for good, the alpha was gone. Derek stood up and turned us all and flashed his eyes a scarlet red like how Peter's used to be.

"I'm the alpha now." Derek said with a deep and scary voice.

* * *

Me, Stiles and Scott sneaked into Lydia's hospital room, we crouched down making sure nobody saw us.

"Shut the door." Scott whispered to my twin. Stiles began shutting it and it was creaking until he finally shut it and locked it a rolled around a little on the floor.

We walked over to Lydia's sleeping body and Scott lifted up her robe a little by her hip to remove the bandage.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked with his head turned away.

"No not at all." I answered him, he shot his head to look at her wound.

"I don't get it the doctors said she'd be fine."

"But the bites not healing like it did with me." Scott said whilst looking at Stiles. "Which means she's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?"


	13. Omega

**_Welcome to season 2 chapter 1, I hope you enjoy. Thanksss:))_**

 **Chapter 1**

I was going to the hospital to visit my brother who has been there all weekend because of Lydia. She was woken up and seems to be her normal self but Stiles having a massive crush on her wanted to make sure she'd be fully okay. I walked in wearing some knee high heeled black boots, a pair of plain jeans, a tank top, a black leather jacket and my usual black beanie. I saw my brother sprawled out across some chairs sleep talking, how embarrassing.

"Wake up you spas." I said as I grabbed my brother's arm and pulled him on the floor.

"I'm awake, i'm awake." Stiles jumped up straightening himself out.

"You need to come home and shower, eat, sleep properly!"

"But Lydia-"

"Stiles, Lydia is in the hospital, they take care of people here. She's fine."

"Just come with me, I want some reeses."

We went over to the vending machine and I pulled out some change from my pocket and put it in and typed in the number for the reeses, the reeses began coming then it got stuck on the edge of the twirly thing. Stiles began hitting the vending machine and repeatedly pressing the button.

"Move." I shoved Stiles aside and began whacking the machine with my hand.

"I got this." Stiles pushed me away and grabbed hold of the machine and whacked his hips off of it.

"Humping the damn thing isn't going to make it work." I sighed. He then grabbed the top of the machine and began rocking it back and forth, it began to fall and me and Stiles rushed aside as it smashed off the floor. I looked at my twin blankly. "Well done genius!" We tried pulling it up and we heard an ear piercing scream through the hospital.

"Lydia?" Me and Stiles said in unison, we began legging it towards her door and ran in along with a doctor and Melissa.

"Lydia?" I shouted whilst me and Stiles ran into the bathroom.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked. She was nowhere to be seen, we looked over and the window was fully open like she'd gotten out.

* * *

"So you just like heard her scream?" I asked Scott whilst I leaned my head forward waiting for Stiles to get Lydia's hospital robe.

"Yeah, it's like I knew it was her. It was weird." Scott replied. My brother came back with Lydia's robe and handed it to Scott as he got into the drivers seat.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked, Stiles nodded. "Alright, i'm not gonna let anyone hurt her."

"Alright just shove the thing in your face and lets find her." I told Scott. Stiles started up the jeep and Allison was stood in front of us.

"Wooow." Stiles shouted shocked.

She walked up to the window to speak to Scott. "What are you doing here? Someone;s gonna see us." Scott asked Allison.

"I don't care she's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison demanded.

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" My twin asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's." Allison informed.

"Search party" Scott said.

"It's more like a hunting party." Allison added.

"Get in." Scott said pointedly and Allison hopped in to join me in the backseat.

We were driving down a road and Stiles spoke up to break the silence. "Alright well if she's turning then will they actually kill her?" My twin asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything okay. All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the other get here."

"What others?"

"I don't- They won't tell me that either."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles shouted to Scott who had his head out the window like a dog.

"Take the next right!" Scott shouted back.

* * *

"She came here?" Stiles asked as we were all walking towards the Hale house. "You sure?"

"This is where the scent leads." Scott informed.

"Alright has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison said.

"How maybe its like her instinct, like she was looking for Derek." I told Scott.

"You mean looking for an alpha." Scott corrected me. I nodded and carried on ahead with my brother.

"Where even is Derek?" Stiles asked me.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. Stiles wandered behind and found something in the leaves.

"Hey look at this, you see this? I think it's a trip wire." Stiles said holding the wire as Allison went over as they both knelt down, he pulled it and I saw Scott be lifted into the air by his ankle next to me, I snorted out a laugh as I saw him just dangling there.

"Stiles." Scott said.

"Yeah buddy." Stiles said and he turned around to see Scott hanging like a bat. "Oh."

"Next time you see a trip wire... Don't trip it." Scott informed Stiles, Allison began to chuckle as they stood back up. They walked over to us and Scott stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... Someone's coming, hide! GO!" Stiles and Allison stumbled backwards, looking around and hid behind a tree. I just sat down and crossed my legs on the floor underneath Scott.

"Act natural." I whispered to Scott as he just looked at me blankly. I saw Chris Argent and two of his men coming up to us.

"Scott. Sadie." Argent greeted us.

"Mr Argent." Scott replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, you know just hanging out." Scott answered, I had to pull in my lips to keep from laughing.

"Is this one of yours? It's uh good." I nodded my head approvingly.

"Nice design, very constricting." Scott added.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Chris changed the subject.

"Looking for our friend." Scott replied.

"Ahh that's right, Lydia's in your group now isn't she? Or is it clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your _pack_?"

"Actually clique sounds about right to me." I pitched in.

"I hope so." Chris nodded. "Because I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance such as yourself, one I can handle. Not two... Do you know what a himocorperectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"It's a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist." I informed Scott and Chris nodded his head at me.

"Cutting them in half. Take a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." Chris added whilst putting his hand horizontal and motioning cutting Scott in half with his hand. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

"It won't." I stood up slightly in front of Scott protectively and Chris just stood up and walked away with his men. Stiles and Allison came out of hiding and joined us.

"Are you guys okay?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott chirped sarcastically.

"Stiles help me with this." Allison said as they went to another tree were the base of the trip wire was attached, Scott got out his claw and cut the line easily and landed on his feet.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Scott smirked as the two turned around.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"You coming?" Scott asked us as he motioned or us to follow him to the Hale house.

* * *

I put on some black jeans with a checkered green and navy blue sweatshirt, some navy blue low converses and my black Fedora hat. Me, Stiles and Scott got to school and began walking to the entrance.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I said it was missing." Stiles replied. "And you know if she did so what it's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah right cos when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self control." I pitched in sarcastically.

"Actually wait hold on." Stiles stopped the both of us before walking inside. "You're the test case for this so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"I mean like what was going through your mind while you were turning you know, what were you drawn to?"

"Allison."

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes at Scott.

"Nothing else mattered." Scott admitted.

"Thank you much appreciated." I said sarcastically.

"I mean that's good though right? Because the night that Lydia was bit she was with you." Scott said hopefully pointing to Stiles.

"Yah... But she was looking for, Jackson." Stiles sighed.

* * *

I was sat next to Stiles in chemistry as him and Scott began talking about Lydia running around eating liver... Or whatever the hell she's up to.

"This is a pop quiz Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr Harris directed to my twin.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"There it is again, your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly, violently and-"

"Yeah I think we get the point, thank you." I interrupted.

"I'll see you at three Mr Stilinski." I giggled at my twin. "You too Mrs Stilinski?"

"No sir."

All of a sudden Jackson got up and went running out holding his nose. I turned around to Danny.

"What the hell was that all about?" I whispered to him.

"His nose it was bleeding... Black blood." Danny shrugged.

" _Black_ blood?"

"Black blood." He confirmed.

* * *

"Cheesy." I whispered to Allison whilst looking over her shoulder seeing a note from Scott from her locker that she was holding saying 'Because I love you'

"Shut up." She playfully pushed me, she was about to close her locker and we were about to walk to our next class.

"Nice dress." I heard someone say, I turned and saw a boy stood at his locker holding a camera.

"Nice camera." Allison replied smiling at him.

"It's her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." Me and Allison heard some girl say from behind us.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people." A girl corrected her. I turned around and began walking towards them filled with anger when Allison grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, just leave it." Allison smiled at me a little, she closed her locker and we walked off. We were walking past a classroom and someone pulled Allison into a room and shut the door, I saw Scott's face in the window and walked off. They had to be secretive because Allison's parents won't let her see or speak to Scott.

* * *

That night I was out for a run, it was kinda cold and almost pitch black. I was running with my earphones in when I heard a howl, one I know was a werewolf one.

"Lydia?" I muttered to myself as I pulled out my earphones. I stood still and looked around, I began running towards the river which I heard the howl from. I looked around and nobody was here, I saw a body dangling from a tree as the person was trying to get out of the trap. I began running towards the person. "Hello?" I shouted as I got closer. "Lydia?" I asked. I got to the person and saw it was a man in rags with long scruffy hair. "Well, you're not Lydia."

I heard footsteps behind me and saw several people dressed in black running towards us. "Sadie?" Chris asked as he and some other men approached me.

"Oh my god, I thought you were some kind of killers... Human killers." I sighed out in relief.

"Who's this?" An older man asked Chris.

"Sadie, one of Allison's friend's." Chris informed him, I looked back up at the werewolf who was still fully transformed.

"Uhm Mr Argent, you're going to let him go right?" I asked hopefully.

"Go home, Sadie." He replied, I nodded and turned around about to walk away before someone grabbed my arm.

"Wait." The older man said. "This." He pointed up towards the werewolf. "You're not surprised?"

"Uhm-I-Well... It's a funny story actually." I stuttered laughing nervously.

"She found out on accident when Allison did." Chris covered for me not revealing my best friend is a werewolf.

"Oh." The older man said bluntly.

"Yeah. Uhm I'm gonna go, have a nice..." I looked up at the werewolf. "Meeting."

I began running off rapidly as I felt someone behind a tree pulled me to the floor and put a hand around my mouth, I was squirming and trying to release from the person's grip by no avail.

"Shh, it's me." Derek whispered to me as he let me go, I looked and saw him holding Scott. I turned around seeing the older man holding a sword. Nobody could see us as we were hiding behind a tree. I saw the older man slice the sword through the werewolves body, I put a hand to my mouth and fell to the floor. I stood up swiftly and began running away.

When I got home I ran straight into Stiles' room hysterical.

"Sadie? Sadie what's wrong?" Stiles asked as he got up from his bed and walked over to me. I didn't say anything, I just hugged my twin. How could that guy murder that person? Someone who seemed innocent and lost? How could Chris let that happen? I thought they had a code?


	14. Shape Shifted

**Chapter 2**

I was wearing a grey sweater, ripped boyfriend jeans and some black high converses with my black backpack. I had a nightmare about what I witnessed last night with the werewolf, I shook it out of my mind and got the bus to school. When I got off it I saw Lydia walking with Allison, Stiles told me last night that they'd found her in the woods still completely naked.

"Lydia!" I shouted happily as I ran towards her, she spun around and saw me. She smiled and open her arms for a hug and I ran into her. "Don't do that again." I said as we left our embrace, she rolled her eyes at me and we stood at the entrance of the school. "Look I'd love to stay and chat but i'm going to watch morning practice, cya." I chirped as I ran to the field and sat on the bleachers.

"It was kind of like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott was telling Stiles as they approached me, Scott sat on my right and Stiles on my left.

"What if you could get em one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked as the two were gearing up.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I think I got an idea." And Stiles got up and ran towards coach.

"What's going on?" I asked Scott.

"There's another werewolf, I could sense them in the locker rooms." Scott informed me, whispering slightly so no one could hear. Stiles came running back with the goalie gear.

"I told coach to switch you with Danny for the day." Stiles quipped as he sat down.

"But I hate playing in goal." Scott told my twin.

"Remember when I said I had an idea, this is the idea."

"Ohhhh."

"There we go."

"What's the idea?" Scott asked confused and I facepalmed.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

Coach blew the whistle. "Let's go, line it up!"

Scott go in goal and was running out of goal knocking people down and sniffing them seeing if they were werewolves, Coach just kept complaining. I caught eye of Isaac stood in line and he saw me, I smile and waved and he returned it.

"Coach my shoulders hurting i'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson said as he walked towards me to sit on the bleachers. "What the hell is up with Scott?" He asked me and I just shrugged at him. I saw Isaac was up next and sighed knowing Scott was going to knock him down too, when I looked at Isaac though... He was weird he was breathing heavily and looking Scott dead in the eye. Isaac and Scott began running towards each other and collided, they spun around in the air and both landed on their hands and knees whilst looking at each other.

"Oh my god." I muttered. It's Isaac? Isaac is a werewolf? I saw my dad and two of his deputies walking beside him coming onto the field.

My dad was speaking with Isaac and Scott was listening in with his wolf hearing. "He's father's dead. They think he was murdered." That was enough to have me running towards Isaac and my dad, tonight is a full moon and if they put him in a holding cell for the night then he'll wolf out and probably kill everyone.

"Dad! Dad!" I shouted as I was running, he turned around to me. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked breathing deeply.

"It's okay Sadie, go back to your brother." My dad reassured me.

"No, No. Dad what are you doing?"

"Isaac is just coming to the station over night, okay? Just one night."

"No you can't!" I pleaded as I ran over to Isaac.

"Sadie, what the hell is wrong with you?" My dad shouted as he pulled me away, I grabbed hold of Isaac's arm and refused to let go as he stood there shocked.

"Dad please! Please! Trust me!" I begged, my dad ripped me away from Isaac and Stiles and Scott came running over and held onto me.

"Look after your sister." Dad said to Stiles worried as to me acting a bit crazy. My dad and his deputies walked away, along with Isaac.

"NO! DAD! PLEASE!" I screamed, I tried to run after him but Scott was restraining me.

"Sadie, it's going to be okay." Stiles reassured me as he stood in front of me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe he's a werewolf. I can't. He can't be in this mess with us." I stopped squirming and looked down to the ground.

* * *

I was sat outside the principals office as I saw my dad walk in there along with Jackson, I skipped chemistry and sat outside listening to Jackson talking about how Isaac's father was kicking the crap out pf him. I saw Stiles and Scott come running towards me, Stiles sat on my right and Scott sat next to Stiles, my chair being the closest to the door.

"What has he been saying?" Scott whispered to me as the principals office door was open.

"He's basically saying that Isaac would have a very good reason to kill his father." I muttered. My dad came walking out and Scott sat still as me and Stiles pulled out a magazine from behind the chair and hid behind it.

"Hi Scott." Dad greeted. I know he glanced at me and Stiles for a moment and I could sense his eye roll. When dad walked off we got rid of the magazines as the new principal walked out of his office.

"Boys, and girl." I recognized that voice, it was the guy who cut the werewolf in half. The one Scott told me was Gerard, Allison's grandfather... An Argent. "Come on in."

* * *

"Sadie Stilinski. Excellent grades, Adhd, socially outstanding, no extra curricular activities." Gerard read my file, he then went onto Scott's file and read from his and then onto Stiles'. "Stiles Stiliinski, almost the exact same file as Sadie's."

"Twins" Me and my brother stated at the same time.

"And actually I do do Lacrosse-" Stiles started before Gerard stopped him.

"Hold on... McCall... You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Gerard said turning to my best friend.

"We were dating, not anymore, not dating, not seeing any of each to other, or doing anything with each other. Oh." Scott quickly said blowing his cover immediately.

"Relax Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Gerard teased.

"Just a hard breakup."

"Ahh, that's too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me."

"Now listen guys, yes I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Is that so?" Stiles question rhetorically.

"However, this being my first day I do need to support my teachers, so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."

We all turned to look at Stiles who seemed unaware of our gaze on him and just played with his thumbs, until I nudged him in the arm, he looked up and sighed.

"You're staying too." Stiles poked me.

"No." I hissed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" Stiles begged.

"Fine!" I gave in.

The boys left the office as Gerard kept me behind to talk to me.

"You're the Sadie from last night am I correct?" Gerard asked me.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Does Stiles and Scott know of werewolves?"

"No, only me and Allison." I answered swiftly.

"Okay, you're free to leave." He dismissed me and I got up and walked out.

* * *

After detention it was dark and I called Allison as me and Stiles were walking to his jeep.

"Hey, sorry. Harris literally just let us out of detention. Literally. And he had our phone the whole freaking time." I spoke down the phone whilst rushing to the car.

"Well we need to do something right now. They're asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bit by Peter, and they sent this guy out." Allison said, I stopped at the jeep.

"Wait, what guy?"

"He was dressed as a sheriff's deputy."

"They're sending to the station for Isaac."

"He was also carrying this box with something on it like a um... Like a carving or something."

"What was it?"

"Hold on, hold on, it's somewhere in these books... I'm taking a picture." I checked my phone and saw the picture and my heart started pounding against my chest and I began to breathe heavily as Stiles ripped the phone from my hands.

"Yeah, wolfsbane." Stiles spoke into the phone as I leaned myself against the car. "It mean they're gonna kill him." Stiles hung up the phone and rushed over to me.

"Stiles-" I gasped as I grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Sadie, we're going to get to him, don't worry." Stiles reassured me.

"I can't- breathe." I chocked out as I fell to the floor on all fours.

"Oh my god- Okay- Sadie- Sadie look at me." Stiles said as he grabbed my face and made me look at him, my head my pounding and everything started going discolored. "Remember what we used to do as kids, see who can hold their breathe the longest, remember?" He asked me and I nodded quickly. "Okay, we're going to do that ready. Three. Two. One." At that we both gasped and closed our mouths holding our breathe, after a while he let go and began breathing again but I kept holding my breathe. "Sadie, breathe out." I did so and my breathing was slower than before, my headache was disappearing and everything started looking normal again.

"If panic attacks were a person. I'd kill him." I stated as my twin laughed at me.

* * *

"Hey did you slow him down?" I asked to Allison on the phone as Stiles was driving to the Sheriff's station, the phone was on speaker.

"You could say that." She replied smugly.

"Alright well uh, we're heading to the station right now."

"Where's Scott?"

"Isaac's"

"Does he have a plan?"

"Yeah but not a very good one." Stiles said.

"And unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better." I added. We said our goodbyes and I put the phone down. "Do you really think this'll work?" I asked my twin.

"Probably not."

"Stiles!"

"What you asked for my opinion?"

"I have faith." I smiled as I looked out the window.

"Your optimism hurts my brain."

"What brain?" I teased, he looked at me and pushed me playfully as I gave him an innocent smile.

* * *

We got Derek and I jumped in the back seat, we pulled up outside the Sheriff station.

"Okay, the key to every cell is in a password protected lock box in our father's office." I stated to Derek whilst popping my head forward from the back seat.

"Problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles added.

"I'll distract her." Derek said simply as he went to get out before my twin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Woah woah. You? You're not going in there." Stiles protested as Derek looked from my twin's hand back to his face whilst raising an eyebrow.

"He's taking his hand off." I said as I pulled Stiles' arm off Derek's.

"I was exonerated." Derek informed Stiles.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles added.

"An innocent person."

"You? Yeah right." Me and my twin laughed out in unison as Derek just shrugged.

"Okay fine, what's your plan?" I asked.

"To. Distract. Her." Derek said nodding his head.

"Uh huh? How? By punching her in the face? Grrr." Stiles gave a pretend growl face as Derek just laughed dryly.

"By talking to her." Derek informed him slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, alright. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?"

Derek just stayed dead silent still raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Dead silence, that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" I asked sarcastically.

"Thinking about punch you guys in the face." He shrugged.

* * *

Derek waltzed in and stood at the front desk, me and Stiles hid behind the doorway. "Good evening how can I help-" Tara said as she came out reading a folder but stopped when she saw Derek. "You."

"Hi." Derek said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Uhm I have a question uhm..." Derek started, me and Stiles looked at each other and just shared an exasperated look along with an eye roll. "Sorry I'm a little thrown I wasn't really expecting someone..." Me and Stiles began creeping our way to our dad's office.

"Like me?" Tara laughed out.

"Oh I was going to say someone so incredibly beautiful but yeah I guess they mean the same thing." Derek said seductively. Me and Stiles got into our dad's office.

"We are hella slick." My twin whispered to me.

"Hell yeah." I laughed as we high fived quietly.

I put in the password to the mini box on dad's wall... Typical the password is always mom's birthday, and I noticed it opened with ease and it was empty.

"Oh no." I muttered, as me and Stiles ran out into the hallway to get to the cells.

We walked into to someone. "Oh ahh, just looking for uhm-" Stiles got side tracked by the snapped in half arrow sticking out of the guys' leg... The fake deputy.

"Ahh shhh-" I began as we went to walk away but the guy pulled Stiles back and put a hand around his mouth, I turned around and ran after my brother and the guy pushed me into the wall with his side. "DEREK! DEREK!" I screamed as the guy was pulling my twin into the cell rooms, I pulled on the fire alarm and the guy let Stiles go and my twin fell to the floor. I looked and noticed at the same time the fake deputy and Stiles did and we all saw that one of the holding cells were busted open. All of a sudden Isaac fully transformed came from the side and slammed the guy into the desks and pushed him against the wall, and knocked the guy out and he dropped the poison filled needle. Isaac turned around to face me and I just stood there, was Isaac going to kill me? I saw he looked at the necklace he bought me for my birthday, it was a beautiful small navy blue crystal, he then looked at me and then turned to my brother just as he did so Derek came in and smashed the needle with his foot. Isaac went to go for Stiles but Derek stood in front of him and roared, then Isaac backed up and cowered away next to the wall. Isaac lifted his head up and I saw it was human him.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek, surprised.

"He's the alpha." I said mockingly, and Derek just rolled his eyes at me. I pulled all my attention towards Isaac and walked over to him cautiously. "Isaac?" I asked wearily.

"Sadie." He breathed out, he was sweating and looked scared out of his life. I slid down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me back.

"For a minute then I thought you was going to eat my brother." I laughed out still in our embrace, I heard him chuckled softly.

Derek left with Isaac and me and Stiles stood in the holding cells section looking at the fake deputy wondering what to do with him, and wondering how to clean the place up. Our dad walked in and gave us both a ' _Oh-my-god-of-course-you're-the-cause-of-this'_ look, he raised his eyebrows and waited for us to explain.

"He did it." Me and my twin said in sync as me pointed at the fake deputy that was knocked out on the floor.


	15. Ice Pick

**Chapter 3**

It was gym class and me we were all doing rock climbing, Allison and Scott were up on the wall. I saw Allison kick Scott's legs and he fell and stopped a couple of inches above the mat, everyone laughed including coach. And then the wire dropped him and he fell on his back on the mat, he looked like he as about to have a heart attack.

"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach laughed out whilst kneeling down next to Scott. "Alright, next two. Stilinski, Erica. Let's go, the wall."

"Which one?" Me and my twin asked in unison.

"The... Male? One." Coach said, I smiled a bit at his reply.

Erica was half way up the wall and Stiles was already coming down, my twin lifted his arms in victory and Erica began sobbing and gasping for help.

"Erica! Dizzy? Is it Vertigo?" Coach called up to her as we all gathered around the wall.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia stated laughing a little.

"Erica?" Coach shouted up to her, I heard people laughing behind me and turned around shooting them a warning look and they all shut up.

"I'm fine." Erica lied.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Allison informed coach.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Epileptic?- Erica you're fine. Just- just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you." Coach said. "Come on."

With that Erica kicked off from the wall and began lowering herself down.

"See you're fine, you're alright. You're fine." Coach reassured. Everyone was laughing as I saw Erica fighting back her tears and smiling at everyone trying to look amused also.

We were in the locker rooms and I was next to Lydia and Allison, we were talking about random stuff. All of a sudden I saw Stiles run in and bring me out into the gym room as Allison followed, I saw Erica falling and Scott caught her just in time. Everyone came running out also seeing what was going on.

"Put her on her side, put her on her side." Allison said quickly as we slid next to Scott. Erica began having a seizure.

"How'd you know?" I whispered to Scott.

"I just felt it." Scott whispered back.

* * *

I went to the abandoned sub station that Isaac told me him and Derek were living for a while, so I decided to pay a visit.

"Hello?" I asked whilst walking towards and empty sub cart.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked from behind me, I spun around and sighed in relief whilst putting a hand to my heart.

"Way to give a girl a heart attack." I rolled my eyes.

"Sadie, why are you here?" He repeated.

"I'm here for Isaac. You know the boy who was once a sweet innocent teenager that you turned into a blood lusting maniac on the full moon who almost tried to kill my brother!" I snapped.

"Here I am." Isaac said from behind me. I waved and walked over to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"There's a good doggy." I said sarcastically as Derek rolled his eyes at me and Isaac looked at me quirking an eyebrow.

"It's not safe for you to come here, a hunter could follow you."

"They hunt werewolves not me." I smiled innocently.

"They know you're close with Isaac, it's different." Derek butted in walking towards me and the new beta.

"Hey I have a question actually." I said whilst raising one of my hands.

"What?"

"Why did Isaac try to kill Stiles and not me? When I was closer to him at the time?"

"I might know but Isaac doesn't so it's nearly impossible for him of made that decision."

"Okay enough with the riddles." I sighed.

"You'll find out." Derek shrugged.

* * *

"Where's the idiot?" I asked whilst sitting opposite Scott with my food.

"The idiot's here." Stiles dangled the keys in front of me as he sat down next to me. "Got em, get right off of work tonight and we'll meet at the rink. Cool?"

Scott's and everyone's heads turned to the cafeteria entrance, me and Stiles shared a confused glance and looked there as well. We saw... Erica? A new and badass Erica strutting in. She had her hair curled, red lipstick, her eye makeup dark, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a black body fit skirt with some leopard print heels. She bent over to some random boy and took a seductive bite of his apple.

"What. The holy hell. Is that?" Lydia asked whilst walking up to us and slamming her hands down on our table.

"It's Erica." Scott replied simply, everyone was shocked, including me. Erica then strutted back out and left everyone speechless. Me, Stiles and Scott all got up and ran after her, we got outside and saw her get into Derek's passenger seat of his black Camaro. Derek looked at us and gave us a huge grin and Erica smiled at us too and then Derek drove off.

* * *

Me and Lydia were with Allison in her room, we were giggling about randomness and Alli was getting ready to go ice skating. I saw Chris Argent walk up to the door way and knocked on Allison's wall.

"Heading out?" He asked.

"Studying." Allison quipped. Chris motioned for Allison to go and speak to him, I wasn't really paying attention as my phone began to ring from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

 _"Sads, it's me Isaac. I've had to use a disposable phone so he police don't find me."_ Isaac said.

"Heyyy, it's okay. What's up?"

 _"So you know that Derek has turned Erica right?"_

"I'm very aware of that."

 _"Well, I think he's going to turn another one."_

"Who?"

 _"I don't know, I just wanted to give you a heads up."_

"Okay, thanks. I've gotta go, I'll come see you later." With that we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

* * *

We all got to the ice rink, I decided to bring Jackson because why the hell not? We were doing up our laces to our skates and Jackson began talking.

"Do you want to be a werewolf?" He asked, still tying his skates up.

"No, never." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because when you're a werewolf you gain about twenty automatic enemies over night, and honestly? I'm not up for that kind of pressure."

"Right."

"So are we gonna sit and talk or skate?" I stood up and put a hand on my hip playfully being seductive. Jackson rolled his eyes at me and lead me to the edge of the ice rink once he finished doing up his skates. I looked to my side and saw Scott fall on his face, I winced a bit but then chuckled. I looked onto the rink and saw Lydia doing spins and tricks whilst Stiles stood there amazed.

"Have you ever skated before?" Jackson asked whilst smirking at me.

"Oh please, i'm a natural." I shrugged whilst standing on the ice, I was about to skate off when I fell back and Jackson caught me.

"Natural?" Jackson questioned smirking still.

"Amateur." I corrected. Jackson grabbed hold of my two hands and stepped onto the ice rink backwards, he was pulling me along backwards while I was trying to fall on my face.

"Are you perfect at everything?" I huffed.

"Yea actually." He said smugly.

Scott and Allison went into the photo booth and me and Jackson stood talking on the rink.

"I'm surprised you came." I admitted shrugging my shoulders.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because it's lil o me and big o you." I laughed out.

"Because you're a nerd?" He corrected whilst smirking.

"Shut up." I laughed whilst pushing him playfully. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Why did you dump Lydia?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I have my eye on someone else." He smirked at me then winked, he put out his hand and I took it so we could skate off but all of a sudden I heard this ear piercing scream. I looked over and saw Lydia on the floor sobbing and screaming still whilst Stiles was holding her trying to calm her down, I turned around and saw Scott stood there with Allison with the same confused look as me and Jackson.

* * *

Today I was wearing some denim shorts, a white tank top with a long black sheer top over it, some over the knee high black socks and my white high converses.

Me and Stiles ran over to Scott whilst almost slamming into Allison. "Scott, do you see that?" Stiles asked as we leaned over him, and we both pointed to an empty table opposite us.

"What it's an empty table?" Scott asked confused as he looked at the table.

"Yeah but who's empty table?" I asked pointedly. I noticed that Boyd wasn't there when I walked in and I told Stiles who was stood in line. Boyd hasn't exactly got the best life so I wouldn't be surprised if he accepted the bite.

"Boyd." Scott realized.

* * *

"Alright we'll go to the ice rink see if he's there." I said as me, Stiles and Scott were walking towards the exit.

"And if he's not at home call us, got it?" Scott added on whilst turning to Stiles, my twin stopped and sighed so me and Scott stopped also. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him." Stiles offered. "It's Boyd yano, you said Derek's giving them a choice right?"

"And we can't?" Scott hissed as he pulled Stiles to keep walking.

"You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good. You know the word sensational comes to mind."

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"Alright, all i'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They. All are. And you know this thing's gonna get outta control, that makes me responsible."

"Alright i'm with ya. And I've also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles said to Scott as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." Scott laughed out.

"No seriously." Stiles stopped us. "Do you wanna start making out for a sec?" Stiles asked Scott as Scott sighed and pushed him along. "Just to see how it feels!"

* * *

Me and Scott got into the ice rink and we're were relieved to see Boyd working there smoothing over the ice.

"Boyd! We just wanna talk!" Scott shouted to him. "Come on Boyd please."

"Did Derek tell you everything?" I asked, Boyd looked at us but he was ignoring us.

"And we don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, we mean _everything_!" Scott added.

Boyd stopped and turned to us. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott questioned, but Boyd just ignored him.

"Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." I offered.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday." Boyd replied.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said honestly.

"Trust me." I nodded.

"That really hurts guys." Derek said, me and Scott turned around and saw him stood with Isaac and Erica on the other side of the ice rink. "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a look at what I've done. Erica hows life been for you since we met?"

"In a word. Transformative." She twirled her hair and smiled smugly, she then elongated her fangs at me and Scott.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well i'm a little bummed about being a fugitive. But other than that i'm great." Isaac smirked, this wasn't Isaac. The Isaac I knew never would dream of wearing a leather jacket or being so... Challenging?

"Oh and Sadie." Erica said turning to face me. "I would check on your brother, I hit his head pretty hard. Now he's in a dumpster where he belongs."

"You. Bitch." I snapped at her, I felt a huge amount of anger fill my brother as I was about to run at her but Scott grabbed my arm.

"Alright hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then go home Scott." Derek smirked.

"I meant fair for them." Scott said as he transformed and Erica and Isaac began walking over towards him.

Scott was beating the two new beta's asses, and even though I love Isaac to pieces it was oddly hilarious.

"Don't you get it, he's not doing this for you!" I shouted at the two as they lay on the floor.

"He's just adding to his own power okay, it's all about him. He's making you feel like this is some sort of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs." Scott added as he pushed Isaac and Erica back over to Derek.

"It's true, it is about power." Derek shrugged, he began transforming slowly as he walked over to Scott. I ran over to Isaac and made sure he was okay. Erica? I left that bitch. I turned and saw Derek on top of Scott with his foot on his throat.

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed as I ran over to him, I tried to push Derek off Scott but he pushed me away and into the machine that Boyd was on. I saw Isaac come running and push Derek off of Scott, Derek fell to the floor unexpectedly. Derek stood up and wiped his jacket as he turned to face Isaac.

"She's it." Derek smirked.

"What?" Isaac questioned confused.

"She's your anchor. She's what keeps you under control. She's the one person that lets you keep in touch with your humanity." Derek stated as he walked back over to join Erica. Me and Isaac shared a glance before he followed Derek whilst Boyd jumped off his machine and stood next to Scott.

"Don't. You don't want to be like him." Scott pleaded whilst still lay on the floor and blood in his mouth, I saw there was spat out blood on the floor also.

"You're right." Boyd said as he lifted his shirt slightly showing the bite mark from Derek. "I wanna be like you."


	16. Abomination

**Chapter 4**

When I got home from the ice rink I went to bed and fell asleep. Stiles was going to get his jeep fixed from when Erica took something out of it, it needed a good look at it anyway that thing was falling to pieces. Scott went to the animal clinic to get checked out.

 _Ring ring_

 _Ring ring_

I groaned and rolled over and picked my phone up, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Yo."

 _"Sadie, we need to go get Stiles. He got attacked by the thing I was telling you about. I'm outside your house."_

"Is he okay?" I gasped as I jumped out of bed.

 _"Yeah, just put some clothes on and come out."_

At that I put my trackies on and ran downstairs, I opened the door and hopped in Scott's car in the passenger seat. He smiled at me in greeting and we drove off.

"Hey, quick question. Why didn't you come upstairs and wake me up?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know if you were just in your underwear and that would of been awkward." Scott coughed clearing his throat, I chuckled slightly at him.

"I was fully clothed for your information."

We pulled up to the engineers shop and I hopped in the backseat, Stiles got in the car and sat there.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I leaned forward, Scott told me what Stiles told him on the phone about the thing paralyzing him with some liquid stuff.

"Yeah. You was right Scott. It wasn't like you." Stiles said bluntly whilst staring into space. "I mean it's eyes were almost, reptilian. There was something about him."

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned as we both looked at my brother confused.

"You know when you, see like a friend in a Halloween mask... But all you can see is their eyes. And you feel like you know them bus you can't figure it out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked.

"No. But I think it new me."

* * *

Today I was wearing a red and plaid t-shirt, shorts, some tights, a pair of red leg warmers and some combat boots.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this, I know because I love you." Stiles was saying to Scott as I pulled my lips in trying not to laugh. "I love you mare than- Oh my god. I can't, you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

"Come on, you can Sadie are the only ones we could trust, is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked. We were all sat on the bottom steps of some stairs.

"Yes, okay? Message complete."

"Alright tell us about your boss." I ordered as I huddled in closer to Scott, I was sat in between the boys.

"If thinks Allison's family keeps some sort of records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book." Scott whispered to me and my twin.

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles offered, I nodded in agreement.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"A bestiary." I repeated. Scott looked at us and a huge smile grew on his face as he laughed a little.

"Yeah, I think you mean bestiality." Scott laughed out thinking he was clever.

"Nope, i'm pretty sure we don't." I said bluntly.

"It's like a Cyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles informed Scott.

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott complained.

"Okay, you're our best friend, you're a creature of the night. It's kinda like a priority of ours." I said as Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Okay, if we can find it, it can tell us what this thing is."

"And who." Stiles pitched in.

"We need that book." Me, Stiles and Scott all said in unison, after we all looked at each other weirdly at how we said it at the same time. Me and my twin said stuff in sync but it's my twin, it's meant to be that way.

It was my turn to run to Allison so I did, she was sat outside on one of the benches. I told her what was said between Scott, Stiles and I.

"I think you mean-" Allison said whilst smiling before I cut her off.

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." I exclaimed as I stood in front of my best friend.

"Okay, uhm. Can you describe this thing?"

"Uhh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn-"

"Like bound in leather?"

* * *

I ran back to find Scott and Stiles and saw them walking through a hallway.

"Yes. Seen her grandfather. With a book like that." I gasped out as I was out of breath. Scott told Stiles what to say to Allison and he ran off to find her. Me and Scott walked to our lockers, a while later Stiles joined us. He was outta breath like I was.

"She said. It has to be. Office." Stiles panted out as he slammed into the lockers. Scott told me what to say and I ran to find Allison, I took his inhaler with me.

I took a puff on Scott's inhaler and began talking to Allison. "You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." I breathed out.

"My parents check every, call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison informed me.

"Alright, then you get the book."

"Not without his keys."

* * *

I went to the lacrosse game later that night, I was sat on the benches on my own. I saw coach talking Stiles and I went down next to him and we set our plan in motion. Stiles got up to grab the keys from Allison as she was sat next to her grandfather with his coat on. It was a little while later and I noticed that Stiles should of been back by now. I got up and headed towards the office, I noticed my brother there and joined him.

"Is it not here?" I asked.

"No we need to-" Stiles got cut off by Erica walking in and making us jump.

"Oh my god." Me and my twin said in unison.

Erica dragged us by our necks to the swimming pools, we saw Derek walk from behind the wall with a basketball in his hands. Erica let us go and joined Derek.

"Stiles, Sadie." Derek greeted.

"Derek." Stiles greeted back.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?"

"Uhh, several alarming EPA violations i'm seriously considering reporting."

Derek and Erica chuckled dryly at my twin. Derek stuck his claws into the basketball trying to scare us.

"Holy god." Stiles said terrified for his life.

"Let's try that again." Derek taunted.

"I'm damn sure our heads aren't that hollow." I pointed out.

"Wouldn't count on it." Erica replied.

"You know Erica, you're really trying to pull off this whole sarcastic thing aren't you?" Erica went to walk in front of me before Derek put his hand out to stop her. "Now what, bitch." I teased as I laughed.

"Just tell us." Derek sighed whilst rolling his eyes.

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking, uhm. Skin was dark, kind of pattern, uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked after he finished informing Derek and Erica. "Okay, because I have somebody I really need to talk to." Derek looked at Stiles like he wasn't going anywhere, my twin groaned in annoyance and carried on talking. "Alright, it's eyes. It's eyes were uhmm, yellow ish, and slitted, has a lot of teeth. Oh and it's got a tail too!" Derek and Erica all looked up to above me and Stiles.

"Are we good?" I asked just wanting to go back to finding the book.

"What?" Stiles asked as he saw Erica begin to breath heavily.

"Wait have you seen it?" I asked.

"You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what i'm talking about." Stiles said, me and my twin turned around seeing Derek and Erica not saying anything and just looking above us. The lizard thing screeched and me and Stiles jolted back to stand next to Derek. The thing jumped down and pushed Erica against the wall with force, knocking her out. Derek bent down and growled, he turned around and pushed me and Stiles.

"Run!" Derek said as me and my twin turned around to run away but I turned back to Derek. Something hit Derek as he stood up like he was dazed, I noticed a slit in the back of his neck.

"Derek your neck!" I said as Derek began to fall and Stiles caught him. Stiles began pulling Derek to the other side of the room as I followed holding on to the other side of Derek.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Derek asked as we were limping away.

"No, just keep going." Stiles replied.

"Call Scott." I said as Stiles tried to get his phone out of his pocket but dropped it on the floor. I let go of Derek and so did my twin and Derek fell into the water, sinking to the bottom. "Get him!" I ordered. Stiles dove in and brought him back to the surface. I reached down to grab Stiles' phone when I could here somebody breathing heavily behind me, I turned around and there it was... The lizard thing.

"SADIE! SADIE RUN!" Stiles screamed. I started backing up away from it as it followed me looking right at me. I backed up into a wall and closed my eyes knowing the end was near, nothing happened so I opened my eyes and it was stood staring at me.

"Hello?" I whispered to the creature. It put out its hand to to my face and cupped my head in it's hand. It stared at me for a few moments before screeching and charging off, I was about to run when I slipped and fell in the water.

"Yo." I smiled innocently at my twin as he looked at me annoyed that I would be so clumsy.

"Can you see it? Maybe it's gone?" Stiles said. Suddenly we all heard a shrieking sound from the creature.

"Maybe not." I said.

"I can't believe you fell in! You're such an idiot."

"Stiles. You're acting like you don't faceplant the floor twice a day."

"I do it when our lives aren't in danger!"

"So you're saying that I did it on purpose?"

"No. But you could try not to fall when we're all about to get mauled to death by a lizard man."

"You know, usually I would love to see Erica knocked out... But right now I'm kind of relying on her to wake up and made a grand kill to whoever the hell that is."

"What if it's someone we know?"

"Too bad."

"Sadie, you worry me sometimes."

"You know i'm joking."

"Are you?"

"Stiles, shut up."

"You shut up.

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"How about both of you shut up?" Derek offered exasperated. "Now, can you get me out of here before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple claws and razer sharp teeth!" Stiles informed.

"Did you notice i'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water!"

"It's only seven feet Derek. Don't start drama." I corrected him. Derek glared at me and then Stiles started swimming to the edge whilst holding Derek.

"Wait, wait, stop, stop." Derek yelled at my twin. Me and Stiles looked over to where Derek was looking and we could see the lizard thing walking along the edge of the water.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked nervously. The creature approached the water and stuck its hand in but pulled it away and hissed. "Wait did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I don't think it can swim." I said positively. The creature kept stalking around the pool. "Okay listen, I don't think it wants to hurt me so... I'm going to get out and make a run for it okay?"

"No way in hell." Stiles replied.

"Stiles! It is the only chance we have."

"It's not a chance i'm willing to take."

"That's why i'm taking it." I said before I swam to the edge. I got out of the pool quietly, the creature saw me and ran over.

"SADIE!" Stiles screamed. The lizard thing stood in front of me like it was studying me, I took a chance and began walking out of the swimming pool area as it just stood there watching me and not moving a muscle. Once I got out I took Stiles' jeep and drove out of the school, I went to Scott's.

"Scott? SCOTT?" I shouted as I ran through the door.

"He's gone to Allison's for dinner." Melissa informed me as she walked from the kitchen. I legged it out the house hopped in the jeep and ran to Allison's, I rang the door bell repeatedly and Chris Argent answered.

"Sadie." Chris greeted.

"Where's Scott? I need Scott, like now." I demanded quickly, I didn't wait for a response and ran in the house, I saw Mrs Argent and Chris' father at the table looking at me confused. "SCOTT? SCOTT?"

"Sadie? What's wrong?" Scott asked as he ran down the stairs.

"We need to go. Like NOW!" I ordered.

"What's going on?" Chris' father asked as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, my brother is having trouble with something at home. I need Scott to help."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but it's important."

"Okay, got to go uhm, sorry for running in your home. Bye Mr Argent, Mrs Argent and... Other Mr Argent!" I said quickly as I grabbed Scott's hand and we ran to the jeep.

* * *

I told Scott everything as we got to the school, he told me everything that happened too. We ran to the pool area and saw Stiles was going underwater with Derek as he couldn't hold him any longer, Scott grabbed Stiles and Derek and pulled them out the water. Scott transformed and roared at the creature and began fighting with each other.

"Stiles, Stiles? Are you okay?" I asked as I studied him.

"I'm good." He replied. We saw the creature look at its reflection from shard of glass Scott was holding and it took off breaking the skylight windows and running out of them.

* * *

We were looking at the bestiary on Stiles' laptop as we were outside the school.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"It's Archaic Latin." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know Latin right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I know _Latin_ not _Archaic Latin_." I informed the boys.

"There's a difference?"

"A big one."

"So what is this thing?" Stiles questioned.

"It's called the Kanima." Derek said bluntly as he approached us with Erica.

"You knew the whole time?" I asked exasperated.

"No, only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is?" Scott questioned.

"Or who."

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"It's a shape-shifter yes but, it's-it's not right. It's like uh..."

"An abomination." Me and Stiles said in sync as we looked at each other and nodded. Derek looked at us and nodded that we were right, he began to walk off but Scott stopped him.

"Derek! We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argent's." Scott said.

"You trust them?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side there is something scarier and stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people. And we still don't know anything about it!" Scott yelled.

"I know one thing... When I find it i'm gonna kill it." Derek hissed as he and Erica walked away.


	17. Venomous

**Chapter 17**

I was wearing a long white plain top, some black ripped jeans, my black leather jacket and some ankle boots. I walked into English and sat in on he left of Scott, he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

"Look in front of you." He whispered to me, I turned to the front and saw Isaac sitting directly in front of me. My eyes widened as to why he is aloud back in school when he's practically a fugitive. My twin came rushing into the room and sat behind Scott.

"I just talked to my talk who's just talk to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very very bad news." Stiles whispered quickly to the two of us.

"I think we already know!" Scott whisper-yelled and pointed to Isaac in front of me, the two boys just shot evil looks in his back.

* * *

We got into the next lesson and I took a seat behind Stiles as Jackson sat next to me.

"Hey, testicle left and right." Jackson whispered as Scott and Stiles lifted their heads up from looking at their textbooks. "What the hell is a Kanima?" We all turned to look at Jackson about to say something when Finstock began talking.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Jackson.

"Paralyzed from the neck down, do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson whispered angrily at the three of us.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles pointed out and Jackson shot him a glare.

"Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think it was you?" Scott asked.

"How should I know?" Jackson mumbled.

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked, concerned for his strawberry blonde crush.

"I don't know, all they said was her name and something about chemistry."

"JACKSON!" Finstock shouted, all of us turned and faced coach. "Do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"

"Uhm, just- and undying- admiration for my-my coach."

"That's really kind of you." Finstock smiled. "Now, SHUT UP! SHUT IT. Anybody else?"

"Kiss ass." I coughed out to Jackson as he shot me a look.

"Shut up." Jackson hissed at me.

I looked to the front of the classroom and saw Lydia stood there crying whilst shaking at the chalkboard, she wrote some random words on there and coach was calling her.

"Lydia, are you okay?" I asked warily as I stood up and walked over to her.

"Okay, then. Anybody wanna try answering? This time in... English?" Coach remarked. I grabbed Lydia's shoulders and pulled her back to her seat.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked as we got back to our seat.

"I don't know." She sobbed out.

* * *

I was sat in chemistry as Scott and Stiles sat next to Lydia to protect her from Isaac and Erica.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity. Now i'm not sure about the universe, but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Mr Harris said as he patted Stiles' shoulder, I chuckled a little at how true the comment was. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class. You're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one." I giggled a little bit again, Mr Harris loved humiliating my brother. "Erica for your first station you'll start with-" Mr Harris got cut off by almost every boy and some girls in the room putting there hands up to volunteer. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down." Everyone lowered there hands and Mr Harris continued. "Start with Mr McCall."

Isaac came and sat next to me, I ignored him and started making the experiment while he sat there watching me.

"What?" I snapped, finally having enough of his consistent staring.

"Someone's in a bad mood." He snarked out.

"Don't talk to me."

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"Why are you being a dick?" I scoffed at him.

"I'm not."

"You're trying to kill my best friend. What happened to you, Isaac? The Isaac new would've never even thought of killing anyone." I said sadly.

"That Isaac's gone. I don't want to fall out with you Sadie." Isaac replied whilst looking down.

"Then don't do something you'll regret." I told him.

Mr Harris rang the bell. "Switch."

I stayed where I was refusing to switch, so did Isaac so Stiles came and joined us. Mr Harris didn't really care, he knew me and my twin were inseparable so he wouldn't even try.

"If you harm on perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head i'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it her as a birthday present." I pulled my lips in from laughing at Stiles' statement.

"Heh, really?" Isaac laughed. "You know, I've never actually been to one of her big invite only birthday parties. Did ask her out once though."

"Sounds like the beginning to a very heart felt story, i'm gonna pass, thanks." Stiles remarked.

"You remember it right Sadie?" Isaac turned to me. "I mean, you were there and all. It's actually really sad."

"You thought everything was going to be different because my sister was there but she said no."

"Heh, she even laughed, told me I would never have a chance with someone like her."

"Hm, unrequited loves a bitch." Stiles said.

"Maybe you should write about it in English class. Channel all of that negative energy." I joined.

"Nah. I was thinking i'd channel it into killing her." Isaac looked off into space. Me and Stiles shared a look. "I'm not very good at writing."

The bell rang again. "And, switch."

I got up and went over to sit next to Lydia but Isaac got there before me, he smirked at me and I went to sit by a random person.

I saw Erica had her hand dug into Allison's thigh. I leaned closer over to listen to their conversation.

"Come on girl fight in the lab, it'll be hot." Erica said, I got up and leaned down over her.

"I agree, let's go." I snapped at Erica, she stood up facing me and I was ready to throw a punch before Mr Harris was telling the class they should have a crystal. I went back to my seat and Allison smiled at me and I winked at her playfully.

"Lydia!" I heard Scott shout as he stood up.

"What?" Lydia asked as the whole class looked at Scott. Lydia bit into the crystal I'm thinking Scott wanted her to avoid and nothing happened, she didn't get paralyzed or anything.

* * *

Me, Allison, Scott and Stiles all went into Coach's office to talk about what to do with Lydia.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott informed us.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes. Especially what happened at the pool." Scott said and Allison sighed.

"It's not her." Stiles butted in.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test man. Nothing happened."

"It can't be her."

"Its. Doesn't. Matter. Because Derek thinks its her." I interrupted.

"So, either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've gotta figure out a way to protect her." Allison added.

"I really don't think he's gonna do anything here. Not at school." Scott said.

"What about after school?" I asked quickly as Scott sighed in defeat.

"What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison asked.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles pitched in.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred paged book write in Archaic Latin that none of us can read?" I asked.

"Good luck with that." Stiles added.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said.

"Uh, I can, talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her." Scott sighed. "If anything happens you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, you can't heal like I do." Allison gave Scott a _'really?'_ look. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison reached into her bag and pulled out a crossbow. "I can protect myself."

I began talking to Stiles as Scott and Allison had a moment.

"Stiles, what if Lydia is the Kanima?" I whispered.

"Then we'll find a way to protect her. I'm not just going to let her die." Stiles whispered back, I smiled at my brother and his courage. Stiles picked up Allison's crossbow, looking at it. "How does this thing work?" Stiles asked me.

"I think you pressed this." I said whilst looking at a trigger. Stiles just lightly pushed the trigger and the arrow fired, it went right at Scott's head but he caught it. "Nice aim!" I high fived Stiles as Allison and Scott stared at us incredulously.

"Ahh, sorry. Sensitive trigger." Stiles said as he handed the crossbow back to Allison.

* * *

Allison, Jackson, Stiles and Lydia were walking in the hallway, I went to walk with them knowing that they were going to Scott's house to protect Lydia. Stiles pulled me aside though and started talking to me.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"You're not coming."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Why?"

"Because, it's not safe. You could get mauled to death."

"And Allison, you or Jackson can't?"

"Allison has a crossbow, I'm just going to make sure everything works out."

"What about Jackson?"

"Oh, I don't care about him."

"Stiles, Lydia is my best friend! I have the right to protect her."

"You also have the right to stay safe. You're night coming."

"Fine, but if something happens. Call me."

"Not making any promises."

* * *

I got someone to give me a lift home. I got home and did some homework, I couldn't stand waiting around like this so I grabbed Stiles' old bike and rode to Scott's house. When I got there it was dark, Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were all stood outside the house. They all looked at me before I began to walk inside, I stopped though. I needed to talk to Isaac.

"I see where you loyalties lie." I snapped as I spun around to look at Isaac.

"This is my pack, my friends. I've got no choice." Isaac replied taking a step forward.

"Friends? Isaac, I was your friends before any of this! Can't you trust me and know that I know it's not Lydia!"

"She didn't pass the test."

"I don't care, I know Lydia and it's not her. I know it's not."

"That's where you're wrong-"

"No, you're wrong! You're going round thinking you're the shit just because you're a werewolf now. You've blocked me out of your life, stopped texting and calling me. What is it because I'm human? Little old Sadie isn't a werewolf so i'm going to ignore her!"

"I'm protecting you, I didn't want you to be brought into this."

"Isaac, I was brought into this before you were. I've always been into this. You don't need to protect me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. I thought you knew better. I thought you'd trust me, listen to me. I thought you were Isaac... Not a murderer." With that I turned around and stormed inside the house.

"I thought I told you to stay at home!" Stiles yelled whilst flailing his hands in the air.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to." I quipped and smirked at my twin.

Me, Stiles and Allison huddled around the window looked outside to the three betas and the alpha. Allison got out her phone and began typing numbers in to call someone.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think, I think I have to call my dad." Allison replied sadly.

"But, if he finds you here. You and Scott-" I began.

"I know." Allison said sadly. "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

"Okay, where's Jackson and Lydia?"

"They've gone somewhere to talk."

"I need to talk to him, I think I know something." I said, I went into Scott's bedroom and asked Lydia to give us a moment, and she did.

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"You took the bite from Derek, didn't you." Jackson's eyes widened and he looked down.

"How do you know?"

"I put the pieces together. You want power, you've always wanted it. Not just that, Derek wouldn't test you with the Kanima poison if he didn't think it was you."

"I'm sorry." My eyes widened and m eyebrows furrowed.

"What? For what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Sadie I-..." He stuttered as he looked to his hands.

"Jackson? What?" I asked warily.

"This probably sounds really stupid but. Sadie, I've liked you since the day I met you. When we spent all that time together because I wanted to annoy Scott it made me see you more. I've always been a dick to because I don't know what else to be." I was gaping at Jackson, was he messing with me?

"Jackson, I hate you." I said, that's all I could say. I've had a crush on Jackson since sixth grade and now he's just like I like you? No way. "I hate you, so much."

"No you don't."

"I do. I do hate you." I repeated. Jackson grabbed my wrist and pulled it up, showing me the bracelet I had on there.

"Who got you that?"

"I don't know, I got it for valentines day last year."

"I got it you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

I pulled my wrist away and just stared at Jackson, I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden Jackson grabbed me gently and pulled me close to him, I gasped at the sudden movement. Jackson then lent in and kissed me, at first I didn't know what to do. I began kissing him back. I was shocked, Jackson really likes me? No way. He's such an ass to Lydia, all the time. Is that why? He didn't want to be with her? He wanted to be with me? We heard something smashing from downstairs and we pulled away.

"What was that?" I asked whilst walking towards the door, I opened and went outside into the hallway. I heard growling and slamming, tears began forming in my eyes.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked, she'd ran upstairs to me and grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was in the kitchen and heard banging so I ran upstairs." She told me honestly.

"Get back." Allison whispered as she came up the stairs and signaled for us to turn around. "Someones trying to break in okay? Just get back." We started backing up slowly. "LYDIA GO!" Allison shouted as me and Lydia went running back to Scott's room. We went in and closed the door.

"Where's Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." I said as I looked around the room. "Come on." I pulled Lydia into Scott's bathroom and locked the door. She was sobbing and scared out of her life, she pulled out her phone to call the police.

"Hi, hi. I need the police, someone is trying to break into our home!" Lydia whispered and sobbed down the phone, all of a sudden the lights went out. Me and Lydia backed away from the door as we heard banging from downstairs, we hid underneath Scott's sink. We heard banging from Scott's room, I knew one of the betas were in the room. All the banging stopped and I grabbed Lydia's hand as we made our way out of the room. We ran downstairs and outside, we saw everyone out there.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia yelled as we exited Scott's house.

 **To be continued...**


	18. Frenemy

**Sorry I haven't updated, this weeks been hectic. I have a whole week off school though so they'll be tons of updates. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Jackson is the Kanima?" I screamed as Stiles and I got out of the car at a club and began running over to Scott.

"Yes." Stiles sighed, we ran into Scott and made him jump. "Sorry, sorry."

"Did you see where he went?" I asked to Scott.

"I lost him." Scott replied.

"You what? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think he has one." Scott answered honestly.

"Alright any clue were he's going?" I asked.

"To kill someone." Scott pointedly said.

"Oh, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that." I quipped.

"Good, makes perfect sense now." Stiles added as Scott tilted his head at us in annoyance.

"What? Scott come on. We're 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcasm is our only defense." Stiles complained.

"Me? 147 pounds? More like 120 pounds." I quipped to my twin as he rolled his eyes.

"Just help me find it." Scott ordered to the two of us.

"Not it. Jackson!" I corrected.

"I know, I know."

"Alright, but does he know that?" Stiles asked.

"Did anybody see him back at your house?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott said.

"Yeah but that's just the thing, how did he pass the test?" My twin asked.

"I don't know."

"What if it's like an either or thing?" I stated more than asked and the boys looked at me confused. "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." The boys concluded in sync.

"Uh, dudes." Stiles said as me and Scott looked to him and saw him backing up and looking at the top of the building. "You see that?" We looked where Stiles was looking and saw the Kanima's tail whipping outside the top of the building and then disappeared into the club.

"He's inside." Scott pointed out the obvious.

"What's he gonna do in there?" I asked confused.

"I know who he's after." Scott said bluntly as me and my twin still was looking to the top of the building.

"What how?"

"Did you smell something?" Stiles added.

"Armani." Scott replied as me and Stiles looked to the entrance of the club and saw Danny walking in.

* * *

Stiles tried to open the back entrance door and moaned that he couldn't open it and turned away to think of what to do next.

"Okay, maybe there's a window we could climb through or-" Stiles began as but Scott ripped the handle of the door off and gave it to Stiles.

"A handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." I offered.

"I did not think of that one." Stiles quipped as the three of us walked through the back entrance door.

We got inside and looked around, I noticed there was only men here. Hot, shirtless, dancing men.

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude." I yelled to Stiles and Scott without looking at them.

"I think we're in a gay club." Scott concluded as me and him turned to see Stiles getting groomed by four drag queens.

"Man, nothing gets passed those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?" Stiles shouted uncomfortably as I laughed.

We walked over to the bar and Stiles started talking. "Three beers."

"ID's?" The bartender asked. We all got our fake ID's out our pockets and placed them on the table. "How about three cokes?" The bartender laughed.

"Rum and coke? Sure!" Stiles exclaimed as me, Scott and bartender looked at him and rolled our eyes. "Cokes fine actually i'm driving anyway." And Stiles began dancing like an idiot.

A guy came over with our drinks and looked at Scott. "That ones paid for." Then he looked over and we saw a guy raise his beer at Scott. Me and Scott turned to Stiles and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles complained.

"I didn't say anything." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah well your face did. And why are you laughing Sadie? Yours didn't get paid for."

"Because we're in a gay club. I'd be offended if someone tried to hit on me." I shrugged. We turned around and I spotted Danny instantly.

"Hey, I found Danny." Me and my twin said in unison, we looked at each other and narrowed our eyes.

"I found him first." Stiles argued.

"Bullshit!" I protested as I flailed my arms in the air.

"I found Jackson." Scott interrupted us as he was looking up, I looked upwards and saw the Kanima walking along the ceiling slowly above Danny. "Get Danny."

"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked. Scott elongated his claws.

"Works for us." Me and my twin synced as we started running towards Danny.

As we were pushing people out the way I noticed red glowing eyes across the room heading towards Jackson. Derek. I began pushing people out the way to get to them as Derek put his claws ready to slit Jackson's throat.

"NO! DEREK STOP!" I screamed. By the time I got there he'd already slit Jackson's throat. I grabbed Derek by the collar of his jacket and started shouting at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRING WITH YOU?"

"He would've killed all of us, including you." Derek argued.

"You're an asshole." I pushed him away and he began walking out the club.

Stiles got to me and I saw a very naked and human Jackson lay on the floor.

"Pick him up." I ordered my twin.

"What? No, you do it!" Stiles argued.

"Why me?"

"I don't want to get all up close and personal with his junk alright?"

"Neither do I!"

"That's a lie."

"One of you pick him up!" Scott joined us.

"You know Sadie, I'm really beginning to question this wombship!"

"Wombship?"

"Yeah like friendship but we were womb mates so wombship."

"For the love of God." I muttered as Stiles carried Jacskon outside to his jeep. I got the blanket from out of his jeep and wrapped it around Jackso, then threw him in the back seat. We all got in the jeep, Scott in the passenger seat and Stiles in he drivers seat and me in the back with Jackson.

"Let's get out of here before one of our dads deputies see us." I told the boys and they nodded, conveniently just as our dad pulled up.

"Get rid of him!" Scott told my twin and he jumped out the jeep and ran towards our dad.

"I think he's alive." I informed Scott as I saw Jackson breathing.

"A part of me is glad, the other part... Not so glad."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. He's moving. He's moving. Scott!" I said as Jackson lifted his head up.

"I'm sorry." Scott apologised as he punched Jackson in the face and he passed out. We turned back and saw Stiles and my dad looking at us weirdly so I lifted my hand up and waved.

"You've always wanted to do that."

"I know."

Stiles made his way back to the jeep as I jumped out.

"Where are you going?" My twin questioned me.

"To talk to Derek." I shrugged.

"Wait, take this." Stiles reached in the back and pulled out Scott's baseball bat, I nodded and took it willingly. Scott looked at Stiles in awe as why he was carrying it around in the trunk of his car.

* * *

I got to the sub station and was greeted by Isaac.

"What're you doing here?" Isaac asked me.

"Where's Derek?!" I demanded as I pulled up the baseball bat and Isaac put up his arms in surrender.

"He isn't back yet. And we need to talk."

"I agree." I hit Isaac really hard with the baseball bat and he took a step back in shock, I kept hitting him and eventually he grabbed it from me.

"You're going to break this thing."

"I'm going to break you." I started pushing him and hitting him. "Why aren't you fighting back?" By this time Isaac had a bloody nose. "Fight back!" I demanded as I kept pushing him. "FIGHT BACK!" Isaac grabbed my arms from hitting him again and lowered them.

"I hate you!" I snapped.

"No, you don't."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

"No, but I should. I should really hate you." I had tears in my eyes.

"Sadie. I'm sorry." Isaac looked down ashamed of what he'd done. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. Isaac put his arms around my legs to steady me and I leaned into his shoulder.

"I don't want you getting hurt." I mumbled.

"Even though you were stood there whacking me with a baseball bat." I laughed at Isaac's comment.

* * *

"You're the stupidest human being I have ever met." I scowlded my twin.

"It's not that bad." Stiles defended himself.

"Nah, we're in the middle of the woods holding Jackson hostage in one of our dads police vans. Not that bad at all." I said sarcastically.

"I swear to God, I'm going to talk to him. Is he naked?" I questioned and Scott chuckled slightly.

"I put pants on him." My brother groaned.

"Aw, you couldn't wait till I got here? You wanted to do it yourself didn't you." I teased.

"Just get in the stupid van." Stiles growled.

I opened the van door and saw Jackson chained to the side of the van.

"Yo." I greeted.

"Sadie, you've gotta get me out of here. Please. You're brother and best friend are crazy. They're saying I'm the Kanima." Jackson pleaded.

"Sorry to break it to you. You are the Kanima." I sighed.

"They've corrupted you."

"Jackson shut up. Just trust me okay? We're gonna help you. Now I need to go to school."

Jackson sighed as I got out of the van.

"You're both stupid human beings." I poked the boys' chests.

* * *

I took Stiles' jeep and drove to school, I pulled up to the parking lot as someone hopped in the passenger seat. Derek, great.

"What do you want." I grumbled.

"The Kanima."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, not a smart move.

"Your heartbeat says otherwise."

"I'd rather you not have a conversation with my heart beat, thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Can I ask you something."

"If you have to." I sighed.

"Why are you always on the defence with me?"

"Because you're always on the offence with me." I replied simply as I got out the jeep.

"I'm sorry." He said as he followed me, my eyes widened and I turned to Derek.

"Yes! Stiles owes me twenty bucks!" I jumped around and clapped happily.

"What?"

"Well Stiles said that you'll never say sorry for anything within a month. So, I said you will. And we made a deal, If you didn't say sorry for anything by the end of this month then I owe him twenty buck. If you did, he owes me twenty bucks." I explained.

"Twins." Derek mumbled.

The rest of my day went pretty good. I finished school and then went home and done some homework until I got a text from my brother.

 _'Jacksons gone. Meet me somewhere ASAP!'_


	19. Restraint

**Chapter 19**

"You're both absolute freaking idiots. I'm going to kill you both!" I shouted as I grabbed hold of Stiles and Scott's shoulders and pulled them out of the Sheriff station.

"Okay, look we didn't-" Stiles began but I shut him off.

"Listen. Derek doesn't know who the Kanima is, none of them do. We need to protect Jackson okay? I told you that your plan was idiotic." I slapped the boys around the back of their heads.

"Jackson doesn't believe he's the Kanima, he thinks he's like a delayed werewolf." Scott informed me.

"For the love of god- okay, listen up. We keep Derek and his guard dogs distracted until we figure out a plan. And Derek doesn't find out Jackson is the Kanima, GOT IT? I ordered the two.

"Got it." They said in sync whilst nodding.

* * *

Me, Scott and Stiles were stood in the school library waiting for Allison. Allison comes to the other side of the bookshelf and hands Scott the ipad with some translation from the bestiary.

"It's everything Lydia can translate. Trust me, she was very confused." Allison whispered to us.

"Yeah, what did you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we're part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Me and Stiles shared a look as Allison and Scott laughed.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Me and my twin said in unison as the other two looked at us in awe.

"O-oh, great."

"Okay, does this say how to find out ho's controlling him?"

"Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers."

"Yes." Stiles fist pumped.

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about the south american priest, who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Alright, see, maybe it's not all that bad." I said optimistically.

"Until, the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very very bad." Stiles said.

"Here's the thing though, the Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be..."

"Until it resolves that in it's past that manifested it." Scott read from the Ipad.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could of told you that myself." Stiles pointed out sarcastically.

"What if... It has something to do with his parents?" I asked.

"His real parents?" Allison added, catching onto what I was implying.

"Yeah, does anybody know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Stiles spoke up.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me so... I'll talk to him myself." I said as all three of them looked at me incredulously.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam, remember?" Allison informed him. "Promise me."

"Sadie." Scott said as he turned to me. "If he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." I smiled innocently.

"Sadie, if you get hurt whilst i'm taking some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me... If he does anything..."

"Like?"

"Anything, weird, bizarre, anything..."

"Anything evil." Stiles pitched in. "By the way, i'm so not okay with this... Nope. You know what why don't Allison do it? No offence but my sister can't fire a crossbow or anything."

"Shut up." I scolded Stiles. "Bedsides he won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... He kissed me." I shrugged my shoulders as Scott looked at me with his mouth open along with Allison and Stiles looked down right mad.

"Can we just kill him?" Stiles pleaded. I sighed and walked out the library.

* * *

I walked into the boys changing rooms and it was empty, I heard a shower running though.

"Jackson?" I called out.

"In here." He said from the shower area.

Don't be naked.

Don't be naked.

Don't be naked.

Oh my god he's naked. I turned the corner and saw a very nude Jackson stood under the shower staring at me, I spun back around the corner quickly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Y-you could of warned me." He turned the shower off and began walking around the corner.

"You're the one who walked into the boys locker room."

"Forget it."

"Did you wanna talk about something?"

"We can talk later."

"No." He put a hand out in front of me to stop me from leaving. "Let's talk now."

"I-I have to get to class." I stuttered out as I tried to walk around him but he blocked me.

"No, no, no you don't. No, you have perfect grades, you can skip one class." I began breathing heavier, I was getting really nervous. "Are you okay? Your hearts beating like crazy."

I began backing away from him towards the exit, why was he acting like this?

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I-I-I changed my mind." I began backing up even more.

"You sure? Because you're looking a little stressed."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I kept backing up. I backed into a wall and he put his hands out beside me.

"You're so pretty, it would be a shame if you got hurt." He teased as he stroked my cheek with his hand. I pushed him off of me and he spun around and I landed on my back with him on top of me. "Sadie? What the hell are you doing in here?" He stumbled off of me to grab a towel, he looked shocked. The door flew open and I saw Scott stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine." I reassured a very angry looking Scott. "Scott, Scott, i'm fine. Scott i'm fine. SCOTT!" I shouted as he pushed Jackson into some lockers, I got up quickly and ran out to try and find my brother.

I was running down the halls and spotted my older twin.

"Sadie?" Stiles asked, he was stood with Erica and I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the changing rooms. We saw water leaking from under the doors and Scott bursts through and landed on his back with Jackson on top of him. Erica ran over and restrained Jackson as me and Stiles held back Scott as Allison came running behind the corner behind us.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr Harris demanded as we walked over to us. Mr Harris began shouting at us as I was checking Scott over.

"I'm okay." Scott reassured me as he grabbed my hand.

"You and you..." Harris began as he pointed to Jackson and Scott. "Actually, all of you." He then pointed to Stiles, Jackson, Erica, Allison, me, Scott and then Matt. "Detention. 3 o'clock." Matt looked pissed that he got picked but, oh well.

* * *

We all sat down in the library, me next to Stiles and Scott opposite us.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott growled.

"No, we're going to find who's controlling him, then we're gonna help him." I said optimistically.

"Scott's right. Let's kill him." Stiles looked angry. "Hey, what if it's Matt?" Stiles spoke up, I agreed with him kind of.

"This whole thing comes back to the video right?" I said.

"But him and Danny was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott said.

"Exactly. He's trying to throw a suspicion off himself." Scott added.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad? One of Argents hunters and a mechanic working on your jeep?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because..." Stiles trailed off.

"He's. _Evil_." Me and my twin said in unison.

"You guys just don't like him." Scott whispered.

"The guy bugs me, I don't know what it is." Stiles said as he leaned back and we all stared at Matt who was sat eating chips normally.

"Just look at his face." I hissed.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked whilst quirking an eyebrow at us.

Jackson got up and walked out and Harris followed him, Scott and Stiles pivoted for Erica's desk as I went to join Allison.

"Anything?" Allison asked as I sat opposite her. I did a little jerk of my head towards Matt when he wasn't looking and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principals office." Allison's mom said down the speaker. Me and Allison shared a worried look as Scott got up and walked out.

Jackson and Harris walked in and Jackson sat next to me.

"Jackson, are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." He replied.

Mr Harris got up and started grabbing his things, as did we. He laughed before he said "Oh, no i'm sorry. Uhm, yes, i'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He put his hands on some books then walked out.

"I don't like it." I whispered as I walked over to my brother.

"Like what?" He asked.

"The anticipation, the tension of waiting for him to turn into a lizard." I hissed as everyone was stocking the shelves.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"It means he was delivered by c-section, they had to pull him out of his mothers dead body." I informed Allison, Scott and Stiles after they told me what Erica found on the laptop, we were still re-stocking the shelves.

"So was is an accident, or not?" Allison asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles said as I left the three and went to join Jackson.

"Hey." I greeted as I saw him stood staring at a book.

"Hey." He replied with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay? You're sweating like crazy?"

"Yeah, just got a headache." He dropped the book he was staring at.

"Jackson?" He turned around quickly with his claws out and slit the back of Jackson's throat. I screamed and saw Scott come running around the corner.

"Sadie? Sadie? SADIE?" Stiles shouted. Scott came over to me making sure I was okay, I turned around and Jackson wasn't there. All of a sudden a crash came from above us and we saw Jackson jumping on top of the bookshelves thinking he's some sort of ninja. The lights began falling and so did the panels on the ceiling, Scott covered me with his hands and when he looked back up his eyes were growing and his teeth were elongated but his face wasn't fully transformed. "Sadie?" I heard Stiles calling after me as stuff was flying everywhere.

"I'm okay, stay down!" I shouted. Scott got up and went to walk behind one of the shelves and Jackson jumped in front of me, he got his claw and slit the back of my neck and I dropped.

"Sadie?" I heard Scott shout.

"Sadie, where are you?" Allison asked as the voices began to fade.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Stiles' voice was muffled as I blacked out.


	20. Raving

**Chapter 20**

"Oh what the hell is this?" My dad asked after he took a bite of his burger.

"Veggie burger." Me and my twin said in unison as we were getting our food out.

"Guys, I asked for a ham burger."

"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." Stiles explained as dad opened another little box and found carrots and celery.

"Oh god, why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"We're trying to extend your life, okay? Now would you just eat it please, and tell us what you found." I said.

"No. I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers."

"Is that it on the board behind you?" Stiles questioned as we both looked at the bulletin board.

"Don't look at that. Avert your eyes... Hey!"

"I see arrows pointing to pictures."

"I see the pictures of the dead people." I said as me and Stiles where trying to look over our dad.

"I see papers with words on."

"They are lovely arrows."

"Okay, stop. I found something. The mechanic, the couple that were murder, they all had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. And you know what they say... One's an incident..."

"Two's a coincidence..." I added on from my dad.

"Three's a pattern." My twin added from me.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife. All the same age. All twenty four." My dad explained.

"Wait, what about Mr Lahey? Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near twenty four." I said.

"Which makes me think, A. Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B. The ages were a coincidence, until I found this which would be C. Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?" My dad asked us as he handed us a file.

"Yeah, he died in combat." I shrugged as I remembered Isaac telling me about him once.

"If he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be."

"Twenty four." Me and my twin said in sync. We all stood up and stood in front of the board, staring at it.

"What if same age means same class, did you think of that?" Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah... Well I would of. I mean look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." Our dad said as me and Stiles whipped our head round to him.

"Two hours?..." I exclaimed.

"Dad, people could be dying!" Stiles added on.

"Yeah, i'm aware of that. Thank you." Our dad said.

"Same class..." I mumbled as all three of us turned to each other with an idea. We grabbed the class files and looked for the right one. "Okay, this is it. Class of two thousand and six... They all went to Beacon Hills." I informed the two as I looked at the file I had found.

"Including Isaac's brother." Dad pointed out as he looked through a file also, he started searching for another file.

"Alright, so what if they all new each other? I mean two of them were married so maybe they all just hung out." Stiles spoke up.

"Nah, they could of had the same classes together, they could of..." Dad stopped as he looked at another file.

"What?"

"The same teacher." Dad showed us a file.

"Harris. They were all in his class?" I asked.

"All four. Now I don't know how Mr Lahey fits in but this, this is definitely a pattern. Alright, give me the two thousand and six yearbook, these names... We need faces." Me and my brother looked and found the yearbook.

"If the killer isn't done killing..." I began.

"Then one of them's next." Stiles added as he looked at me.

"Yeah. Yeah,it's Stilinski." Dad said as he phoned someone. Me and my brother flicked through the pages of the yearbook.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Scott complained more than asked as he saw Isaac walk in with Derek. Me, Isaac and Derek went to the Vet's to speak to Deaton about catching the Kanima, I walked in with my arm happily laced through Isaac's.

"I need him." Derek answered.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac replied sarcastically.

"And Derek really doesn't care. Okay, where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek questioned.

"That depends. Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton spoke up as he walked around the corner.

"Kill him."

"Save him."

Derek and Scott said at the same time as Scott turned to look at Derek . "Save him!"

"Save him." I confirmed as I rolled my eyes at everyone's bickering mood today.

We went inside an operation room and we stood around an operating table as Deaton placed some jar of herbs in front us.

"Watch what you touch." Derek slapped Isaac's hand away as he went out to grab something. I smirked as I picked up a jar and looked at it pretending to me curious as Isaac narrowed his eyes at me and Derek rolled his.

"I'm glad to be human. Sometimes." I mumbled as I put the jar down.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked as he leaned on the table.

"No, i'm a veterinarian." Deaton replied simply. "Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac offered.

"We already tried. I nearly took it's head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just get's back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well one, it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No, he's the captain of the swim team." I pointed out.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people. A puppet. And a puppeteer." Deaton began explaining as he placed a silver pendant on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too and she was... Maybe murdered."

"I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott added.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac wondered as we all looked at him. "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on... The book says there bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson? But from the person controlling him?" I wondered as Deaton nodded.

"What if, something that effects to Kanima... Also effects it's master." Deaton added as he sprinkled black ash like stuff around the pendant on the table.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Mean we can catch them." Scott replied.

"Both of them." I added.

* * *

I was wearing black high wasited shorts, a grey sweater, my black beanie, some knee high socks and some black low converse. Me, Scott and Stiles drove to school in my twin's jeep. We pulled up into the parking lot and got out.

"There's gotta be some other way to get ticket's right?" Scott wondered.

"It's a secret show, there's only one way..." Stiles said.

"And it's a secret." I added.

"Hey!" Matt called out to us as he approached us. "Any of you guys know why no ones getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it, nobody got hurt." Stiles replied.

"I had a concussion."

"Nobody got seriously hurt." I rephrased my twin's words.

"I was in the ER for six hours."

"Okay, do you wanna know the truth, Matt? your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now!" Stiles exclaimed as he bent down and had his hand about an inch from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Stiles slowly lifted himself up.

"Yeah, i'm fine, now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either?" Matt carried on the conversation as me and Stiles looked at each other annoyed.

"Do you know anybody who's selling them?"

"Uh, no. But I managed to find two online. you should keep trying, sounds like everyone's gonna be there." Matt said as he walked away and me and Stiles looked at him, still annoyed.

"We don't like him." Me and Stiles said in unison.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Stiles added.

"Last time whoever is controlling Jackson had to kill somebody, because he didn't finish the job. So what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked us rhetorically.

"Be there to make sure it happens." I pointed out.

* * *

I was getting for the rave. I wore a sea foam green vest crop top, a black skater skirt that went up to my mid thighs, tights, black leg warmers that went to my mid shin and some black four inch heel ankle boots.

I went with Isaac to the rave as he stole some tickets from a poor guy. I was waiting for my brother and our best friend to come to the parking lot in my twin's jeep. I saw Stiles and Scott pull up and as soon as my twin got out the car I saw the sadness in his face that he's been trying to mask from Scott. They went to the back of his car and started getting out the mountain ash my brother was going to use to outline the rave in so Jackson and his 'master' can't escape. Scott ran off looking worried and confused so I walked up to my brother.

"What'a up with you?" I asked as I helped him get the last of the mountain ash out of his trunk.

"Nothing, why?" He lied, I didn't need to be a werewolf to know when the literal male version of me is lying.

"You're lying."

"No, i'm not."

"Stiles!" I shouted as he spun around to face me in shock. "What is it?"

"It's dad. He's been fired... Because of me."

"Because of you? What do you mean?"

"They said that they don't think the sheriff's son should have stolen a sheriff's van as well as get a restraining order up against them."

"Was dad mad at you?"

"No."

"Then what was he?"

"He... He was nothing. Like he didn't really want to care about losing his job even though it was one of the most important things to him."

"It's not your fault." I said as I pulled Stiles in for a well needed hug.

"I miss you."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Sometimes we don't see each other for hours. It may sound stupid but you're literally my other half and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you to Jackson, or to anybody." Stiles' eyes were watering up.

"I'm sure if Scott's stupid ass can last this long then I can." I nudged him playfully as I forced a laugh. "I'm going to go find Isaac. You can do this Stiles, you can be the hero, you can be batman by lining this place with mountain ash."

"Thanks lil sis." He smiled as I began to walk off.

I walked into the rave and was immediately joined by Erica and Isaac.

"Let's get this over and done with. You've got the needle?" I whispered to Isaac.

"Obviously." Isaac smirked.

"Good, both of you wait here. You'll know when to attack." I began to walk away as Erica grabbed my arm.

"We're coming with you." Erica protested.

"What i'm about to do, you don't want to." The both looked at me in confusion as I walked off and quickly found Jackson. "Hey." I grabbed his arm and he turned around to face me.

"Sadie." He greeted with a smirk.

"You know, we never finished that kiss." I whispered to him seductively as he looked at me and smirked more. I quickly jumped up wrapping my legs around his torso as he held around my waist and under my ass. I lent in and me and Jackson began kissing, I opened my eyes and saw Isaac stood looking in shock as Erica had a growing smile on her face like she was a proud mother. I winked at Isaac sending him some sort of sign to come and he did, he and Erica made their way through the crowds as Isaac jammed the needle into Jackson's neck and I jumped off of him.

"I have to say, i'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you." Erica laughed as we dragged Jackson to an empty room.

Me, Erica and Isaac were all stood in an empty room with Jackson passed out in a chair. Someone burst the door open and Erica turned around to take their head clean off.

"No, no. It's just me, it's just me." Stiles whined out in fear.

"I'm going to find Scott, he told me to go find him once we had Jackson. I'll be back." I assured them as I left the small room.

"Scott, you better answer your freaking phone before I come down there and beat your ass-" I got cut off from leaving Scott my fifth voice male from the sound of gunshots. "Why can I never keep to my own damn business?" I asked myself as I ran towards the noises. I stopped suddenly and turned and ran to Stiles' jeep. "Weapon, baseball bat!" I mumbled as I opened Stiles' trunk and grabbed Stiles'... Scott's? Baseball bat and ran to the noises. I stood behind the corner and heard the noises had stopped and heard someone walking, about to turn the corner facing me. I swung quickly and someone stopped my bat from knocking them out. Derek.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know who you was!" I backed my case as I walked round the corner to see Boyd stood there and a few passed out Argent's men. "You did this?"

"Of course I did." Derek said smugly.

"Oh yeah, you're the alpha and all." I said mockingly as Derek rolled his eyes at me and Boyd pulled in his lips from laughing.

"Why do you feel the need to always mock me?"

"Because you're just so damn mockable!" I protested. "Where's Scott?"

"I have no idea. Did you get Jackson?"

"Yeah, Stiles, Erica and Isaac have him. Follow me."

They followed me and we saw Stiles walking towards us.

"You're an idiot. I knew I shouldn't of left you. You're so irresponsible!" I accused as I ran over to Stiles. The look on his face said it all, he lost Jackson.

"Yeah, uhm so we kinda lost Jackson inside uhm-" Stiles was cut off when Isaac and Erica ran outside and couldn't get through the mountain ash, they were blocked by some sort of invisible wall. "Oh my god, it's working, yes! I did something!"

"Hell yeah!" I forgot all about Jackson as me and Stiles high fived and fist pumped.

"Scott." Derek mumbled.

"What?"

"Break it!" Derek demanded.

"What? No way!" Stiles argued.

"SCOTT'S DYING!"

"Well, okay. What? How do you know that?"

"STILES I JUST KNOW! BREAK IT!" Stiles bent down and swiped his finger over the mountain ash breaking the seal as Derek ran inside.

* * *

I got home and my phone rang, I saw it was Derek and answered it hesitantly.

"Yo?" I answered.

 _"Scott's at the vet."_

"Is he okay?"

 _"I don't know."_

At that I turned off my phone and ran outside the house, I jumped in my brother's jeep and I drove to the vet. I refuse to lose my best friend, I refuse to lose Scott. My heart was pounding and my breath was quickening. When I got there I ran in and saw Ms Morrel sat in the waiting area and Deaton stood their.

"Scott?" I asked frantically.

"He's in there." Deaton replied as he pointed to a room. I ran past Deaton and straight into the room, I saw Scott lying unconscious on an operating table and Derek sat on a chair.

"Scott." I said as I ran over to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Derek replied.

"Thank god." I mumbled as I bent down and hugged the unconscious body. I felt relief fill my body as I squeezed tightly onto Scott, I was so scared. I got up and walked over to Derek punching him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You scared me. I thought he was dying!"

"So did I!" Derek protested as I sat next to him.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked as I saw him holding a bandage over his arm.

"Yeah." Derek answered simply. "Peter told me something when we were together."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"About you and Scott."

"Oh, yeah. The fantasy Peter withed thinking me and Scott are madly in love." I laughed out as Derek looked at me blankly.

"I don't think it is a fantasy, Sadie."

"Don't be ridiculous. Scott loves Allison."

"Do you love him?"

"I honestly don't know." I answered honestly.

"Are _you_ okay?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I feel weak. Like I can't do anything. All I have is Scott's stupid baseball bat."

"Do you want the bite?"

"Are you crazy?" I almost screamed.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't think you would hate the bite that much."

"I don't want it because if I had it, I'd be deeper in this mess, and right now... I'm already deeper than an abyss."


	21. Party Guessed

**Chapter 21**

"You're brain dead." I told my twin as we were playing monopoly.

"I've got the rules right here! You can't compete with the rules!" Stiles yelled as he waved the rule book in my face.

"I'm the banker! I do and say what I want. If I say you have to pay up front then you have to pay up front!" I backed up my case as Stiles began getting annoyed.

"In the rules it says I can owe you, so the next time I get money i'll give it to you."

"And it also says as long as the banker agrees. I'M NOT AGREEING!"

"JUST GIVE ME A HOUSE!"

"NO! GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

"I SWEAR TO GO, SADIE YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GIVE ME THAT HOUSE..."

"YOU'RE SO IMMATURE! EXCEPT THAT YOU'RE WRONG AND YOU DON'T GET THE HOUSE!"

"1. 2. 3-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"4."

"YOU'RE NEVER GETTING THAT HOUSE." I shouted as I grabbed the bag of little red houses and ran out of Stiles' room.

"SADIE!" My brother screamed as he ran after me. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I dangled the houses over the outside trash can.

"EXCEPT YOU'RE WRONG."

"NEVER!"

"THEN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LITTLE RED HOUSES!"

"OKAY! Can we make a deal here?"

"Spill."

"If you give me a house i'll give you..."

"Your star wars collection!"

"NEVER. EVER. ARE YOU GETTING THAT COLLECTION!"

"YODA SHALL BE MINE!"

"TOUCH MY YODA AND I WILL INFLICT MENTAL ANGUISH ON YOU SO HARD."

"TRY ME, BITCH!"

"Oh. My. God." I heard Allison say from behind me, I spun around and saw her stood there watching our bickering whilst trying not to laugh.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Okay, Sadie. Give me the houses." Stiles spoke up.

"No, give me Yoda."

"Sadie. I need to talk to you, urgently." Allison interrupted a soon to be wrestling match.

"Okay, come to my room." I said as we walked to my room, me still holding onto the little red houses.

"Okay, so I went to the rave with Matt, as you know. Well when I dropped him off home he left his camera so I just quickly looked through the pictures, you know out of interest, and there was ones of me, ones I don't even know how he got like ones of me in my room and in school like he went full out creeper and i'm really scared-" Allison rushed out.

"Alli." I stopped her as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to inflict mental pain onto him?"

"No."

"Physical?"

"Maybe." Allison laughed out.

"It's okay. When I get my hands on him-"

"Sadie, you're very aggressive for such a small person."

"I have no shame."

* * *

I walked into the subway station the next day. I was wearing a black Beatles tee, black shorts, mid thigh length black socks, dark navy blue ankle boots and of course my black beanie.

"Scott's with us." I heard Derek say to Isaac as I began walking towards them.

"Really? Where is he now?" Isaac asked as he looked around with fake concern.

"He's looking for Jackson." I answered him as I walked up beside him.

"He's not gonna have it easy tonight either." Derek added as he bent down beside a box full of chains. "None of us will, it's the price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna wanna kill anything you can find." Derek handed Isaac some chains.

"Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica spoke up casually as all the boys in the room shifted uncomfortably and I just snorted a laugh.

"The same time as me." I acted excited, it was true but I knew my over enthusiasm was going to annoy the boys.

"Girl power." Erica picked up what I was doing and joined in as I walked over to her and we high fived as the other three stared at us in awe.

"Well this ones for you." Derek spoke up as me and Erica looked over to see Derek holding like a collar with screws in but it goes around your head instead of your neck. Our faces dropped and I just shrugged.

" _Human._ " I bragged as I sing songed the words and pointed to myself.

* * *

"Hey, what ya doing?" I asked my twin as I skipped into his room with his sat at the desk looking through something, and our dad walked past.

"Homework." Stiles lied because our dad was walking past.

"It's spring break." Our dad poked his head through the door as I stood by Stiles. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Satisfying my own curiosity." Stiles said as our dad leaned over and shut the yearbook he was looking through.

"I'm going to school, bye." I waved the two off as I went down the stairs and left.

* * *

"Yo." I greeted Jackson with a smirk which he returned.

"You're such a tease."

"Are you coming to Lydia's party?" I asked as the two of us walked along the hallway.

"No." He replied simply as we stopped at his locker.

"Why not?"

"You guys don't want me there."

"Jackson, being the kanima and all-" He cut me off as he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't mention that so loud." He squeezed tighter onto my arm as he looked around. "Promise me you won't bring that up again."

"Jackson, let go." I tried tugging away from him which only caused him to hold onto my wrist even tighter.

"Promise me." He squeezed tighter and my arm was practically suffocating, I winced.

"Jackson, you're hurting me." I said, he realized as he let go of my wrist. I looked down and it already bruised over.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"I'm really sorry." He looked really ashamed of himself.

* * *

I wore a dark red mid thigh dress and black heels for Lydia's party.

"Hey!" I jumped out on Allison as she gasped. We were stood outside of Lydia's house.

"You frightened me." She said as she hit me on the shoulder playfully, although she didn't seem herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"No, you're not."

"Lets just get this party over and done with."

"Onward to Lydia's house!" I shouted as I pointed with one arm and laced my other through Allison's as she giggled at me.

We got inside and it was pretty dead, I ditched Stiles at his jeep to find Alli as he was trying to get his huge ass present for Lydia out of his car.

"I spoke to Jackson earlier." I announced to Allison as we stood round the pool.

"What did he say?"

"He was off."

"Kanima off?" Allison asked.

"I guess." I shrugged as I scratched my nose.

"Oh my god! Sadie! What the hell!" Allison screeched as she saw the huge as bruise on my wrist, ew it looked hella gross.

"Oh, I fell." I lied smoothly.

"Fell? Sadie it looks like someone has whacked your arm off metal repeatedly!" Allison, the drama queen.

"Oh, pipe down. It's nothing, wheres the dynamic duo anyway?" I asked as I looked around, I was obviously looking for Stiles and Scott.

"I spot them." Allison pointed to the back door of Lydia's house, I saw the two walking out.

We walked over. "Jackson's not here." I informed the two.

"Yeah, no ones here." Stiles pointed out. He was right, it was pretty dead.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott said.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job!" Stiles, seriously?

"Well we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison spoke up.

"You have a point." I nodded at Allison.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott informed us all.

"Bigger point was made." I gestured to Scott as I agreed with him.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar." Stiles explained.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said bluntly.

"What is with the negative attitude today?" I asked as I nudged Scott.

"Just not in the mood."

"Are you on your pewiod Scotty?" I asked childishly as I made fake puppy eyes, I saw Scott's corner of his lips twitch trying to crack a smile.

"What about a chance to be normal?" Allison asked.

"Normal?" Scott questioned confused and slightly insulted.

"Oh na she didn't." I snapped my fingers playfully as everyone rolled their eyes. Was I missing something? Like seriously. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YA'LL TODAY!?

"She wouldn't be the town _whack job_ if it wasn't for us." Allison ignored me.

"Bye." I waved all of them off and pushed past the boys. I feel slightly irrelevant right now. The tension between Alli and Scott hurt me mentally and physically, like seriously what is wrong with them-... Oh my life. Derek bit Allison's mom and because of the code that they have to follow if a hunter gets bit they have to kill themselves and I think Scott has been avoiding Allison for that reason and Allison's getting suspicious because Allison's mom isn't dead yet. That was painful to think. Speaking of Derek, I haven't seen my beta best friend. I haven't seen Isaac, which was odd. Ever since he was bitten it made us closer kinda, it still pisses me off how he struts around thinking he's the shit. Isaac would probably come here if I begged him to... It was the full moon, of course.

"Hey." I jumped as a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I turned and saw my brother stood there.

"Hey, if I see Jackson I'll let you know." I smiled.

"Okay." My twin retorted as I have a thumbs up, Stiles looked down at my hands and saw the bruise. Damn, should of wore a jacket. When he saw the bruise his eye twitched and he looked up at me.

"What the hell is this." Stiles grabbed my arm and lifted my wrist to my face.

"A bruise, dumbass." I retorted as he sighed in annoyance.

"How did you get it?"

"I fell."

"Dude, that's bullshit."

"No, it's not."

"Sadie. You forget, i'm your twin. I know when you're lying."

"Okay, fine. I was speaking to Jackson earlier and he grabbed my wrist, it was a bit hard but he doesn't know his own strength yet." I shrugged as Stiles' face turned into rage.

"That bastard-" Stiles began but I swiftly cut him off.

"Stiles, chill. I'm okay, go and enjoy the party." I smiled at my older twin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go, you loser!" I pushed him away as he waved and ran off.

I was sat on a bench drinking some punch that Lydia gave me, it was actually pretty good. I was pretty bored, I wasn't in the partying mood to be honest. I noticed Jackson walked in and stood up and made my way over to him.

"Look who showed up, I guess i'm that irresistible." I teased as I approached him.

"You are." He smirked at me as he laced his hand through mine. Subtle Jackson, very subtle when my brother is across the pool along with my best friend who are probably staring like what the fuck. Me and Jackson aren't even together, we're like this weird thing in between. I didn't mind though, although he was the kanima. Keeping him distracted on a full moon is the best I can do at least.

Me and Jackson were chilling on a bench, I felt the two boys I've spent most of my life with piercing glares threw Jackson's skull. I knew Jackson was staring at me and I shifted as I looked over to him.

"What?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing." He shook his head slightly and looked down to the ground.

"I'm going to go get another drink, i'll be back." I said as he nodded and I stood up.

I walked over to the fountain but stopped dead in my tracks, I heard growling. What the hell? I spun around and saw Scott stood there, fully transformed growling at me.

"Scott?" I questioned wearily as I began backing up. He growled at me even more as he got right up to me. "Scott, this is the full moon. This isn't you, you can control this." I saw Scott get his claws and teeth ready to attack. I kept backing up away from him, I was looking around seeing if I could find my brother... I found him. Dead. He was dead lay by the pool as people kept dancing around him. "NO!" I screamed as I looked at my twin's scratched up and bloody body. "What have you done? Scott what have you done?" I shouted. My eyes kept flickering from my twin to Scott. A part of me died, literally. I don't think i'd be able to move on from this, from Stiles' death. I couldn't take it anymore and dropped to the ground, I began hyperventilating as Scott stood there still growling at me. I closed my eyes.

I re opened my eyes and saw I was on the floor still hyperventilating, I looked up but didn't see Scott, I looked over and didn't see my dead brother. What the actual fuck? I couldn't breath still though, I was practically choking in mid air but the people around me almost didn't notice me on the floor dying.

"SADIE? SADIE!" I heard Scott and Stiles scream from the top of their lungs as they darted over to me.

"Don't-hurt-me." I choked out as I tried to back away from Scott. Was it a dream? Was I hallucinating?

"Sadie? What? Breath, you've gotta breath." Scott crouched down next to me with a hand on my back as Stiles crouched in front of me.

"Sadie? Sadie, okay. Panic attack. I got this. Hold your breath, okay like we did a few weeks ago? That helped didn't it?" Stiles tried to calm me down.

"Hold her breath?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it is meant to stop a panic attack." Stiles replied simply.

"Here goes nothing." Scott mumbled. I looked at him confused as his face crashed with mine and I realized that Scott kissed me. He held there for a few moments and then pulled away, I was shocked... Not as shocked as my twin though. Wait... What the fuck just happened? Scott just kissed me? What the- Oh my life. I noticed I was breathing normally again and sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I smiled at Scott, his cheeks were red and I bet mine were too. Stiles looked distraught, sickened, crazy. Oh boy.

"What the fuck was that, Scott?" Stiles shouted as he stood up.

"She held her breath when she kissed me." Scott was staring off into space smirking slightly.

"Oh-my-god. pfft fuc- You know what? Whatever. Are you okay?" Stiles asked me as he helped me up. I looked at Stiles and remembered I saw him dead a few moments before, god how i'm glad he's here. I hugged my twin unexpectedly. He hugged me back and after a little while we let go. "Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated as I nodded. I looked over to Scott and hugged him too, this hug felt different. When I hug Scott it was usually chill and friendly, this one was... Loving. He hugged me really tightly, like he didn't want to let me go.

"You're suffocating me." I mumbled to Scott as he let go and gave me an innocent smile.

"Ew, okay. This just got really weird, really fast. This shit better not happen again, otherwise Scott... I swear to god i'll kill you! This is weird, aghhh." Stiles shivered, thanks bro bro, way to ruin the moment. Moment? No, no. Stiles was right, this can't happen again. Allison, Scott loves Allison. Nope, nope, forget it even happened.

"What happened to me?" I asked the two.

"It's Lydia's punch." Stiles replied.

"You two hallucinated too?"

"Yeah, mine was about dad. What was yours about?" Stiles asked me.

"Scott." I answered as Scott turned and looked at me confused. "Scott was transformed, he already killed you. You were dead right in front of me, and I was next."

"It wasn't real." Scott reassured me.

"What was yours about?" I asked him.

"The kanima." Scott replied hesitantly.

"The kanima?"

"And you."

"And me?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, doing wh-" I was cut off by somebody screaming and yelling they couldn't swim. It was Matt's voice, we ran over as we saw people throwing him in. He went over and he as trying to swim even though he was failing. All of a sudden Jackson reached down and pulled Matt out, quickly they both stood there looking around. Matt... We realized that Matt was the one controlling Jackson, Jackson would never help out anyone like that... He'd just stand and laugh. Wait a mintue... MATT? THE CREEP WHO'S BEEN STALKING ALLISON? OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? I cannot believe this. Fuck my life.

"It's Matt." I mumbled as Matt gave us a glare and walked away from us, Jackson disappeared too. The cops sirens began ringing and everyone ran out of the house, I ran alongside my brother. As we got outside we saw a very angry Matt stood by a car with Jackson... The fully transformed kanima crouched beside him wrapping his tail around Matt's leg like he was his pet. I looked over and saw Scott and noticed he saw Matt as well as me and Stiles, I looked back round and saw that Matt wasn't there anymore.

Seriously, fuck my life.


	22. Fury

**Chapter 22**

Stiles and Scott went to inform my dad that Matt is the killer... Without actually telling him about the kanima, Jackson being the kanima/killer, well actually Matt's the controller, so it isn't entirely Jackson's fault... Anyway... I went to go and find Allison as she disappeared from the party. So, onward the Argent's house!

I knocked on the door calmly and it didn't take long for Chris' father to open the door.

"Mr. Argent. Hey, is Allison home?" I greeted and asked, he shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't know, obviously." He mumbled to himself.

"Know what? Is Allison okay?"

"Yes. It's her mother. She was bitten by an alpha and our code-" I cut him off instantly as I realized that Allison's mum must of killed herself.

"Oh my god! Is Allison okay? I'm so sorry for your loss, can I see Alli?" I almost pleaded.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she needs a friend right now." Mr. Argent said as he let me in.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way up the stairs and outside of Alli's room. I knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, Gerard." I heard Allison call out.

"It's me." I informed her as I opened the door and revealed myself.

"Sadie." Allison greeted. She was sat on her bed and looked like she had been crying a river, literally.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I ran over to her and hugged her.

"She wanted to speak to me before the party, I snapped at her. I-" Allison was on the verge of crying.

"Your mom new how much you loved her. And she loved you." I reassured her as I released my grip on her.

"Thank you for coming and seeing me, Sadie. I appreciate it. I just think I need to be alone." Alli said, her voice slightly cracking. My voice dinged and I looked down seeing my twin had texted me.

 _Stiles: We're on our way to the sheriff's department. Going to look at evidence, meet us there?_

"I understand. If you need anything, text me, call me... I'll come." I hugged her one last time and left the Argent house. Scott and Stiles gave me a lift here so how am I meant to get to the sheriff's department now? Walking it is.

I eventually walked to the sheriff station and noticed that it looked dead. I walked in and...

"What the actual fuck?" I shouted as I saw Derek lay on his back on the ground, Stiles stood next to him and Scott stood next to my twin, Matt stood by Derek and Jackson chilling behind my brother half turned into the kanima.

"Sadie! Glad you could join us, now go and stand by Scott before I shoot you." Matt said bluntly.

"Yes sir." I smiled sarcastically as I went and stood in between the dynamic duo.

"As I was saying. Stiles, what was it that you turn into?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"An abominable snowman. But, uh it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." Great time to be sarcastic Stiles... I can talk. Matt nodded towards Stiles and Jackson slit the back of my brother's neck, paralyzing him. Me and Scott went to grab Stiles but Jackson put his hand out and stopped us.

"Bitch." Stiles said as he fell on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me!" Derek snarled.

"Oh, I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt joked as he bent down over Derek. "It must kinda suck though, have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth, why don't you come down a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am." Derek retorted.

"Yeah bitch." Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles, shut up!" I groaned.

"You shut up!"

"You're making it worse for yourself you idiot!"

"I don't care!"

"Is Derek comfy, Stiles?"

"Sadie, I swear to god-"

"Jackson." Matt interrupted Stiles and motioned his head towards me as Jackson started walking towards me.

"Jackson, we can talk about this." I put my hands up in surrender as I started backing up. Jackson took a glance at the bracelet he bought me for valentines day and he tilted his head slightly.

"No, no, no. I'm not letting this happen. Jackson, kill her!" Matt ordered as the atmosphere changed in the room instantly.

"What?" I shrieked.

"No! Matt, don't!" Scott begged.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT JACKSON! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Stiles screamed.

"Shut up! All of you!" Matt shouted and everyone went quiet. "Now, kill her."

"Jackson!" I screamed as he extended his claws to my face, he didn't move... He just looked at me, like he was having a mental war whether to actually kill me or not.

"Oh for god sake! I'll do it myself!" Matt complained as he pointed the gun to my abdomen and fired it. I shot of pain went through my stomach as I fell to my knees.

"Bitch." I mumbled as I covered my wound with my hands. Matt laughed and then shot me straight in the shoulder, then... Everything went black.

* * *

 **Third person:**

"Scott? What's going on?" Sheriff asked when Scott, Matt and Melissa walked into the cell area.

"Sadie." Scott chocked out.

"Is she okay?"

"He shot her, twice."

"No, she's alive right? Tell me she's okay. Scott. TELL ME!"

"I don't know."

"I'm a doctor, I can take a look at her. Matt, please!" Melissa pleaded.

* * *

 **Third person:**

"Sadie, Sadie. Please answer me." Stiles begged, his eyes filling with tears as he lay on his back helpless on the floor.

"I can hear her heartbeat, it's weak... But it's there." Derek informed Stiles.

"Sadie, hold on... Please hold on." Stiles mumbled as his eyes filled with tears for his younger twin sister.

* * *

 **Sadie's POV:**

I heard gunshots and I opened my eyes slightly, I could barely move and the place was dark. Really dark. Windows were smashed and I was lay on the floor as I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"I'm dead. I'm going to hell." I mumbled as I was being lifted in the air. I thought this was my journey to the other side, hell or wherever the hell death takes me to.

"It's okay." I heard Scott mumble as he was carrying me bridal style and running. My eyes were about to flutter close when I heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Sadie?" I heard Allison question.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Is she okay?"

"Not really, she might die!" Scott said. My head flew back as I fell unconscious once again as my whole body felt numb.

I woke up a few moments later.

"Stiles, where's Stiles?" I asked breathlessly as I was still being carried by Scott.

"He's hiding in a room, he's okay." Scott reassured me.

"Why didn't you leave me?"

"Because, you need serious medical attention!" Scott replied as I felt myself being jolted forward and onto the cold hard ground. I screamed as I suddenly felt all the pain from my gunshots come back to me. I was groaning as I was trying to see where Scott was.

"Scott!" I shouted as I couldn't find him.

"I'm here!" He reassured me as I felt him lift me up. "Take her!" I felt someone else grab hold of me and hold onto me bridal style.

"No, no." I mumbled as I was really confused as to what was going on. My ears were ringing and my eyes were burning as well as my body feeling the most pain I've ever felt in my life. I felt an intense pain in my chest. "I can't... Breathe." I chocked out as I looked up and saw Derek but passed out immediately after.

* * *

I woke up and looked around, I was in a white room. I felt some pain from my gunshot wounds but not that bad. I remembered everything, everything that happened at the sheriff's department.

"Finally!" I heard my twin sigh. I looked up and saw I was being surrounded by Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek... Derek was sat reading a magazine though on a chair, bored out of his mind.

"Holy shit." I gasped as I sat up.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just realized something... When I have kids, this'll make one hell of a story." Everyone giggled slightly at the randomness of that. "So what's going on?"

"Matt's dead, Allison has turned evil, no sign of Jackson. Just a normal day at Beacon Hills." My twin said sarcastically.

"What do you mean Allison's evil?" I asked as I swung my legs round from the hospital bed.

"Considering her life goal is to kill me." Derek mumbled.

"Oh my god, your hair. It looks gross!" Lydia exclaimed as she came forward, thanks for the concern.

"I agree." Erica spoke up as she took a step forward.

"And there goes my self esteem." I said sarcastically.

* * *

"Are you sure you're good?" Stiles asked as he helped me to my room.

"Yes! The nurses said that I should be fine, I just lost a lot of blood. And the scars are going to annoying but, I'm good." I said as I plopped myself on my bed.

"Okay, remember to take these pain killers once every six hours! Or should I remember? I will forget though, so remember!"

"Okay." I laughed out. I heard my phone make a noise and looked down to see that Isaac had texted me.

 _Isaac: Hope you're feeling okay. At least Matt is dead._

Really Isaac? At least Matt is dead?

Fuck my life.

* * *

 **Heyy, so I know this chapter was really short but I promise the next ones will be longer. I am super excited to start writing season 3 as it's my favorite season.**

 **I've got a ton of ideas for Sadie's 'love life' and yes, Scott and Sadie will take a step forward in their 'friendship'**

 **Just wanted to say thank you to all the people still reading this story. When I eventually finish this story I have an idea of another Teen Wolf fanfic i'm going to start, one that I don't think has been made yet soo. Yeah thanks:))**


	23. Battlefield

**Chapter 23**

"Stiles." I yelled as I ran up to my brother in the hallway.

"What's up?" He asked as he turned around and faced me.

"It's not over is it." I stated more than asked as we began walking towards my locker.

"What do you mean?"

"Jackson. The Kanima. It's not over."

"I know."

"Gerard! Gerard is the one controlling Jackson!" I heard Scott say as he approached us.

"Gerard? Of course."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Stop him." Scott replied.

"No shit Sherlock." I retorted as Scott scoffed at me.

* * *

I was sat on the bleachers waiting for the boys to come rolling out of the locker rooms. Something was going to happen, and I didn't want anything to happen to Stiles or Scott. I saw them began running onto the field as my twin and Scott sat next to me. They began talking but I kept my eyes locked on Jackson, I didn't want him... Kanimaing out and killing everyone on the pitch.

"It's gonna be bad isn't it?" Stiles asked which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"People screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming. Kind of bad." I added.

"Looks like it." Scott replied as he looked at me.

"Scott, the other night. Seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, and Sadie getting shot, while i'm just laying there and I can't even move. It's just, I wanna help, you know. But I can't do the things that you can do. I can't." Stiles said.

"It's okay." Scott said.

"We're losing, dude." I added.

"The hell are you talking about? The game hasn't even started. Now Stiles, put on your helmet and get out there. You're in fro Greenberg." Coach said from behind us.

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks, you suck... Slightly less."

"I'm playing. On the field. With the team?" Stiles asked, still shocked.

"Yes. Unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today, twice." Stiles retorted as Scott laughed and I started making gagging noises.

"Ew, ew, ew. Never. Ever give me that much information about your sex life like that ever again." I carried on gagging.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach shouted. Stiles squirmed around and grabbed his stuff as he ran onto the pitch.

"I'm still grossed out." I mumbled as Scott laughed. Scott's head shot up and he looked confused and scared. "Whats up?"

"Shh." Scott shushed me.

The whistle blew and the game started, Scott looked furious like he was gonna kill someone.

"Scott." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Gerard. If I don't give him Derek and his pack, he's going to kill someone at the end of the game." Scott said.

"Oh my god." I mumbled.

"I know."

"No. Look." I grabbed Scott's shoulder and pointed to my brother who was getting destroyed on the pitch.

All of a sudden Isaac came and sat next to Scott.

"You came to help." I said excitedly.

"I came to win." He replied as he smirked at me.

"Maybe someone won't die!" I said happily as I lifted my fist in the air.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked Scott.

"Right now, the plan is to stop Jackson from killing anyone." Scott replied.

"It might be easy if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you."

"How are we gonna do that? He's got a bench full of guys he's going to use before he puts me on the field." Scott and Isaac looked at each other and I knew what they were thinking.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" I asked.

"I can try." He replied as he put his helmet on and got on the field.

Isaac kept knocking our players down and coach was getting pissed. I was laughing my ass off, why was this so entertaining to me?

"GO ON ISAAC!" I cheered as I kept laughing, some people gave me strange looks but I brushed them off.

Isaac got barged by Jackson and I jumped up and ran onto the field.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading." Isaac said mainly to Scott.

"McCall, either you're in or we forfeit." Coach said as he threw a helmet at Scott.

Melissa ran towards Scott and I went back to the bleachers. The game started at my boys were being knocked over.

After a while I noticed Isaac wasn't back... And Gerard was gone.

"No, no, no, no." I mumbled to myself as I shot up and began running towards the locker rooms. I got there and saw Gerard and a couple of hunters, I couldn't take them on my own so I went and got Scott and he ran to the locker rooms as I called Derek.

"Derek, something is going to happen. Someone is going to die, call me back!" I left a voice mail on Derek's answer phone as I went back to the bleachers.

I saw my brother was running with the ball towards the net, screaming.

"SHOOT IT!" I shouted, my twin looked around and then shot it. He scored. "YES!"

"I SCORED A GOAL!" Stiles yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"YES!" I exclaimed excitedly as I ran over to him. I hugged him as I heard coach shouting towards me. "I think everything is under control, don't worry." I whispered Stiles, he nodded and I turned and ran back to the bleachers.

Stiles kept getting the ball and scoring. I kept jumping up and shouting.

* * *

 **Third person:**

"He's only admitted it to her. The one person who can bring Jackson back. The one person he truly loves. The one person who can save him." Peter said to Derek as Derek figured out who he was talking about.

"Sadie." Derek said in realization.

* * *

"GO STILES!" I kept yelling. Where the hell did this new found awesomeness come from? I'm such a proud twin. He kept scoring.

"Yes!" I heard Lydia yelling. Ah, young love.

* * *

 **Third person:**

"Even someone who's burnt and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the symbol, yet undeniable power, of human love." Peter explained.

* * *

Stiles scored the winning goal and everyone was cheering, I saw Scott come out and stare at the timer then look over to Jackson.

"Oh no."I muttered as I knew what was going to happen.

The buzzer sounded and everyone jumped up happily.

"Nothing happened." I muttered. Just my luck as the football lights went out. I was getting bombarded by a bunch of people as I was trying to find my twin, everyone was screaming and running. "STILES?!" I shouted as I kept running around.

"SADIE?" I heard Scott shout. I went to go and find Scott as somebody ran into me and knocked me clean out.

Why do people find it amusing when they knock me out? Do I have no other purpose in life?

* * *

I woke up to Scott shaking me awake, I looked around and saw Jackson lay on the floor with people surrounding him.

"Is he okay?" I asked as I sat up.

"He's dead." Scott replied as I jumped up and began running towards him as Scott held me back.

"Jackson!" I shouted. I looked around and couldn't find Stiles.

"Sadie." Scott tried to calm me down.

"Stiles? Where's Stiles? WHERE'S STILES?" I shouted as I released myself from Scott's grip. I saw my dad shouting for my twin as well. "STILES?!"


	24. Master Plan

**Chapter 24**

Dad went inside the boys locker room to talk to Scott and Isaac, I hung behind to speak to Lydia.

"I was happy for you." Lydia said once she stopped crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw it. I've always seen the way Jackson looked at you. You've just never noticed." Lydia said calmly as her eyes began to fill with tears, I hugged her. When we broke apart I went inside to find Scott and Isaac, they were in the locker rooms still searching through Stiles' locker with no one around.

"You guys can find him, right?" I asked as they both turned to me.

"Yeah, we just need to get his scent." Scott assured me as he turned back to Isaac.

"You have to find him." I told them as they nodded, Scott turning to me and his face changed and looked confused as he stared behind me.

"We need to talk." I heard Derek say as I spun around.

"All of us." PETER? PETER WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL OF US YOU VILE WOLF MAN.

PETER!

MOTHERFUCKING PETER!

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"Holy sh-" I got cut off as Scott grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked as he walked forward slightly, still holding my hand yet I was slightly behind him.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to _Gerard_ at the Sheriff's station." Derek commented.

"Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom, and I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?" Scott complained.

"I gotta go with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said.

"Shut up!" Me, Derek and Scott all said at the same time.

"Who's he?" Isaac asked Scott.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle. A little why back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott replied.

"Hi." Peter said as he waved.

"That's good to know." Isaac whispered mainly to himself as he slipped his hand through my other one.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." Derek replied as him and Peter turned to look at me, I chocked a little at the mention on Jackson's name.

"That's very helpful, except... Jackson's dead." Isaac informed the two.

"What?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field." Scott repeated as Peter and Derek looked down frustrated.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked as I sighed and nudged him in the stomach.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And someone tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly." Peter said.

"Okay, I know we need to figure this out but we can't forget... Stiles is still missing!" I reminded Scott as I turned to him.

"Sadie's right. Stiles is gone, we have no idea where he is." Scott informed the two werewolves standing before us.

"Can't we find him later?" Derek complained.

"Can't you stop being selfish?" I asked rhetorically.

"Selfish? I'm trying to help you guys!"

"That's all you ever say!" I shouted.

"Sadie, calm down." Scott said.

"I'm not going to calm down. My brother is out there, god knows what's happening to him! And all you care about is a dead Jackson? He may be your priority but Stiles is mine." I let go of Scott's hand as well as Isaac's. "Gerard has him. He's got to have him. I'm going to get Stiles back while all of you guys can stay here and fuss around a gone wrong werewolf."

"You're not going to the Argent's house." Scott protested.

"Allison is probably there, she can help me. She would never let anything happen to Stiles, right?" I was about to leave before Isaac spoke up.

"We need you." Isaac said.

"My brother needs me." I replied.

"Isaac's right, we need you." Peter interrupted as I turned around confused. "You're the key to saving Jackson. We'll get your hyperactive spas of a brother after. Gerard won't hurt him, trust me."

"Fine!"

* * *

The five of us were at the Hale house as I got a text from dad.

 _Stiles is home. Where are you?_

"They found Stiles." I said relieved as Peter went over to the staircase.

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said.

"Not here." Peter replied as he pulled out a box from under one of the steps.

"What is that a book?" Derek asked as Peter turned to him incredulously.

"No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter asked rhetorically as he opened the box and grabbed out a laptop. "A dew days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records."

We all went into the living room and Scott spoke on the phone to his mom.

"Me, Isaac and Sadie are going to the hospital. Something is happening with Jackson." Scott said once he put the phone down to his mom.

"No." Derek said simply.

"What do you mean no?"

"Sadie stays here." Peter defended his nephew.

"I do?" I asked.

"Sadie is human and if she can save Jackson then i'd rather not him rip her face off before she can do it. You two go." Derek instructed as Scott nodded and him and Isaac left.

* * *

"They say he's made some transparent case made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek informed me and Peter as he was on the phone to Scott.

"Well that sounds officially terrifying." Peter commented whilst he was sat looking through the laptop.

"They also say he's starting to move." Derek informed us again.

"Look, look I think I've found something." Peter said as we all leaned in to the laptop. "Looks like what you've seen from Jackson is the kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" I asked.

"Bigger and badder." Peter said as a creature that looked like an evolved kanima came onto the screen.

"He's turning into that? That has wings." Derek said.

"We can see that." I commented bluntly.

"Scott bring him to us." Derek said down the phone.

"Look someone's made an animation of it, maybe it's less frightening if we-" Peter got cut off as a scary, screeching creature popped on the screen and we all jumped back in fear and shock. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet him half way." Peter said as he slammed his laptop shut.

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now." Derek ordered Scott as we all began exiting the Hale house as Peter stopped, as did Derek.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

"This, what is it?" Peter asked like he already knew the answer whilst he pointed to the bracelet on my hand.

"A bracelet?"

"Yeah, who gave it you."

"Jackson."

"Perfect."

"We're actually going to save him?" Derek asked.

"Of course we are!" I exclaimed as we began walking again.

"Well if I get the chance to kill Jackson. I'm taking it."

* * *

"Wha- What are you doing?" I asked as Derek began showing off and running on all fours to Scott, he then did a front flip and landed in front of him. "Well done." I shouted as I was left waddling along over to Scott, Isaac and... Chris Argent?

"I'm here for Jackson not you." Chris said to Derek, I started jogging and stood next to Derek.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek commented as he began talking to Scott and Isaac.

"How's Allison?" I asked as I walked over to Mr. Argent.

"Coping." Chris said hesitantly as if he didn't believe his own answer.

We all got inside and I was texting Stiles, even though he wan't answering me.

"Don't, we can save him." I grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him away from the others.

"We don't know that. Do you really trust Peter?" Derek snapped.

"Why aren't you willing to help Jackson?"

"I was. I changed my mind."

"Is it because he was your failure or something? You can't go round killing people. I won't let you."

"Try and stop me." Derek snapped as he walked over to Scott and Isaac. He glanced at them before beginning to open the body bag as Scott caught on to what was about to happen.

"Woah, hold on a second!" Scott protested. "You said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that." Derek replied bluntly and calmly.

"Wha- what about-" Scott began but Derek quickly cut him off.

"Think about it Scott. Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. He's done all this commotion so Jackson can get even bigger and more powerful!" Derek shouted.

"No, no he wouldn't do that!" Chris denied what Derek said. "If Jackson's a dog then he's turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Everyone turned and saw Gerard stood by the entrance of the warehouse. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

"Can this get any worse!" I shouted as I flailed my arms in the air. Derek lifted his claws up and went to swipe down to kill Jackson put Jackson reacted first and stuck his claws into Derek and flung him over to the other side of the warehouse. "THAT WAS RHETORICAL!" I shouted.

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't reseal that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard said menacingly as an arrow flew across the air towards Scott, he ducked and it went straight into Isaac's shoulder. I looked to where the arrow came from and saw Allison quickly hid behind a wall. What the fuck?

"Allison?" Scott questioned incredulously as I turned my attention to Isaac, as did Scott.

"Why do I feel so vulnerable all of a sudden." I mumbled as Scott and I helped Isaac up and we dragged him away.

The fight began with the kanima. I ran over towards Peter trying to stay out of all the supernatural shit that would kill me.

"Aren't you going to help?" I whispered as I reached the older ex alpha.

"Not really." Peter shrugged as we kept a close eye on what was going on.

I saw Allison was about to fire an arrow at Isaac, so instinctively I was about to run over and tackle her just as Peter grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy? You're going to die out there!" Peter exclaimed.

"At least i'm going to try and save the people I care about rather than watching them get hurt." I snapped as I released myself from his grip and began running towards Allison. She was about to pull back on her crossbow but I jumped and tackled her to the ground. We wrestled, she was beating me. She ended up sat on top of me pinning my arms to the ground.

"You need to stay out of this!" Allison said aggressivley.

"You can't kill my friends." I snapped as I lifted my leg up and kicked her in the back of the head.

"I'm trying not to hurt you." Allison defended herself as we began tackling each other again. Allison lifted her crossbow and hit me around the head with it, almost knocking me unconscious but instead everything went slightly fuzzy. I lifted my hand to my head as I felt wetness there, I looked at my hand and it had blood over it.

"Bitch." I mumbled to myself as I tried to stand up and look at my surroundings.

I tried to find Allison as I searched the room, everything was spinning but I found her. She went behind Isaac and stabbed him with her two daggers. I began crawling over to Isaac to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I was looking over his wounds.

"I'll heal." He reassured me. All of a sudden Isaac's eyes widened as he looked behind me. "Sadie!" He shouted.

I turned and saw the kanima stood by me, I felt Isaac trying to pull me away but the kanima got his claw and bent down and started clawing at my legs. I felt his sharp nails dig into my skin, my legs were becoming paralyzed and the only way I was moving was Isaac pulling me away. Eventually the kanima stopped clawing at my legs and went over to Allison as Gerard started talking to Scott. I felt my body fall limp as Isaac sat on the ground holding me bridal style. Although I was paralyzed by the kanima's toxin I could still feel my legs bleeding and the gashes, and the pain was agonizing I just wanted to scream. I went to look down to my legs but Isaac stopped me.

"Don't look." I practically pleaded as he gently pushed my head back.

"They're still attached right?" I joked, but a bit of it was true. I felt bleeding and cuts but I didn't know if my feet had been ripped off or something.

"Yes." Isaac laughed. "I can take the pain."

Isaac wrapped his two hands around one of my hands, and just like that I felt the pain almost being sucked out of me. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I said. I looked over ad saw that Derek's teeth were about to sink into Gerard's arm. I knew that me and Isaac were too distracted with my torn up legs than to realize Gerard was about to become a werewolf. I looked around and saw the kanima holding Allison by the neck, a part of me wanted to help her but the other part thought that a little cut to leave her paralyzed wouldn't be so bad. Obviously I didn't want Allison to die. The thing that shocked me was that Scott was the one holding Derek's head to bite onto Gerard's arm.

"What the hell?" Isaac mumbled.

"Scott!" I shouted as everyone except helpless Derek turned to me. Scott gave me a look, a look that I knew all too well. He had a plan, so I kept quiet and waited for what was to come next.

I heard a crunch and Gerard yelped slightly and lifted his arm up in victory. We all saw mountain ash spewing from the bite, I smirked slightly. Scott, you sneaky son of a bitch.

"What is this?" Gerard questioned as he looked at what everyone was looking confused about. "What did you do?"

"Everyone said that Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott said simply as everyone looked from Scott to Gerard.

Gerard took out his pills and saw that Scott must of filled them with mountain ash.

"Mountain ash!" Gerard exclaimed as he fell on his knees and black blood began seeping from his nose, ears, eyes and he even threw up a bunch of it.

"That's fucking disgusting." I muttered as I gagged.

I felt Isaac stand up, he was still holding me bridal style as I was kinda paralyzed. I felt a bit of feeling in my hand though, I think it's because i'm bleeding so the toxin is leaving my body quicker.

Scott and Derek began speaking and I looked over and saw Allison looking at me sympathetically and shocked.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard exclaimed to the kanima as the kanima let go of Allison and backed away.

"Shut up old man." I said as I felt movement again and I could wiggle my feet.

Allison punched the kanima in the face but he just grabbed her and pushed her away. Just as Stiles in his god damn jeep stormed through the building and crashed into the kanima.

"Did I hit him?" Stiles shouted as he had his eyes closed along with... LYDIA? What have you guys been up to? Hmm.

The kanima jumped on top of the jeep and Stiles screamed, he screamed like a freaking girl. The two jumped out of the jeep. I jumped away from Isaac and began limping over to the kanima. I guess it's now or never.

I stood directly in front of the kanima as I heard someone holding Stiles back behind me whilst he shouted my name.

"Jackson." I said sternly as the kanima began standing up right to face me. "Jackson." I repeated, the kanima slowly brought his claws out to... Kill me, I guess. I heard Stiles screaming and trying to fight against whoever the hell was holding that spas. I lifted up my arm and stuck out my wrist, hoping that the bracelet Jackson bought me would connect him with his human side. Tears were forming in my eyes as I was leaning against Stiles' jeep for support, Jackson began changing back into... Jackson as he was staring at the bracelet.

His eyes turned back to Jackson's eyes as he reached out and un-linked the bracelet and held it in his hands. Honestly I was trying not to look down because I knew he had all of his... Masculine features back. I heard Stiles stop going crazy and Jackson began stepping away from me. He lifted his arms out, I knew what was about to happen and I turned around to face Derek.

"No!" I shouted as Derek and Peter ran towards Jackson and impaled him with his claws. I put my hand to my mouth and ran over to Jackson as soon as the two asshole werewolves let him go.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." I said as I held one hand on the wound on his torso and another hand around him as I sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He chocked out, it was obvious he was dying but I didn't want to accept that. I'd actually grown to like Jackson.

"I love you." I whispered, as I was shocked at myself for the words that had rolled out of my mouth. His eyes closed as he fell onto me, limp. I lay him down on the floor, he was fully human now and I turned away. I grunted as I felt like I couldn't move my legs. My eyes were practically waterfalls, and everyone was looking at me sympathetically and upset? I felt my legs give way and I practically fell to the floor as Stiles ran towards me, he looked at my legs and his face flooded with worry. I saw a huge bruise along with a cut on his left side of his face, and a busted lip. I looked down to my legs and I literally felt like someone just gave me back all the pain, I started screaming as I felt like a hundred knives were stabbing into my legs. They were bloody, they were practically torn open. Scott and Isaac were about to come towards me as everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

 _ROAR!_

What the fuck?

I turned slightly and saw Jackson was stood, a fully transformed werewolf.

"This is..." I began but I trailed off as I felt my head getting heavier. And then blank.

I passed out from the pain in my legs.

* * *

We hopped out of Stiles' jeep. I was holding a lacrosse racket as Stiles and Scott got their own. Scott went over to the goal as me and Stiles stood a few yards in front of him.

"You know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started." Scott said to us.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he grabbed a ball to put in his racket.

"I mean, no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. That kind of thing."

"Dude, you've still got us!" I exclaimed as I leaned up against the lacrosse stick I was holding.

"I had you guys before."

"Yeah, and you've still got us. Okay? So life fulfilled. Now, remember... No wolf powers." Stiles said as he was about to throw the ball before he stopped and turned to me. "Hows your legs?"

"Perfect." I said sarcastically. My legs had healed nicely enough, but I still had to take medicine for the pain sometimes. "Now shoot!"

Stiles threw the ball and Scott caught it... A little too quickly, A little too wolfy.

"Dude, I said no wolf powers!" Stiles shouted as Scott dropped his lacrosse stick and ran towards us. I dropped mine, as did Stiles as he all formed into a group hug.

"This summer, is going to be good." I mumbled as the three of us playfully hugged each other.


	25. Tattoo

_**Heyy, its me Lacey. Alright so i'm going to start doing this thing where because I find most of Sadie's outfits on pinterest i'm just going to put the hyperlink in when I describe her outfits. I'm still going to describe her outfits because just in case you don't want to go searching it up. If you do want to view the outfits just copy and past the link into google and it will come straight up:) Btw i'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, something important came up but i'm backkkk:) Yayyyy! Anyway, enjoy this new chapter, thankssss.**_

 _ **P.S, some of the outfits I do for Sadie I make up myself so if you don't see a hyperlink that's why:) Oh and i'll sometimes put a makeup hyperlink in there too:) But I don't own any of the outfits or makeup pictures, all rights go to the owners:)**_

 **Chapter 25**

Summers over, bleh. School tomorrow, double bleh. Jackson has left, OKAY EVERYTHING IS JUST BLEH RIGHT NOW!

So, me and Scott have decided to get a tattoo, it was hard trying to convince my dad to allow me to have one but he gave in. Stiles has grown out his hair, good boy. He doesn't want a tattoo though, wimp. I was totally planning on getting some twinny identical shit with him, but he just wants to go ahead and shit himself. Fine, whatever.

This summer has been awkward and fun as the same time. Awkward because me and Scott have this tension, like weird ass tension. When we're in the same room our eyes immediately meet, sometimes our hands would intertwine. I don't know, maybe i'm thinking way too much into this. Fun because me and Stiles has been spending time together, like the good ol' days. We're closer now than we have been in years, and i'm happy about that.

Anyway.

I was wearing a dark grey tank top, a black skater skirt that went to my mid thigh, black socks that reached a little over my knees, black ankle boots and I was also wearing one of Stiles' plaid shirts but not buttoned up, it was red, black and got to a tattoo shop downtown, I knew exactly what I wanted. It was a wolf head, but not a normal one. I fell in love with the tattoo as soon as I saw it.

Tattoo: . /89e69e1aa3bc09064a77c1ba4123af2b/tumblr_nhkuahSm1a1s800ijo1_

 **Copy and paste into Google. I do not own the picture.**

I sat in a chair as the tattoo guy looked at the drawing I drew which I wanted to be my tattoo.

"Where do you want it?" The guy asked as he began setting the inks up.

"Here, the top of my right arm. All black as well." I said as I moved my left hand to the top of my right arm.

"Boy, good job you drew me a picture." I heard the tattoo artist who was going to do Scott's say to him, I turned my head an realized that he'd probably saw the pathetic excuse of a tattoo Scott had drawn. It was two lines, one thicker than the other. I don't have OCD but them lines do make me twicth.

"Hey, Dee, sure you don't want something like this?" I turned my head and saw Stiles holding a drawing of a kanima looking creature towards me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I ignored him. "Too soon?"

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself as Stiles, Scott and Scott's tattooist began talking about the history of tattoo's.

"You ready?" I opened my eyes as my tattoo guy got the needle ready, I looked over and the same was happening with Scott. "You ain't got no problems with needles do ya?"

"Nope." Scott replied as his tattooist began his tattoo.

"Actually, me and my twin tend to get a little squeamish." I said, as soon as the tattoo began I felt the stinging of it and looked down, I looked back up and me and my twin shared a glance before passing out. I didn't think I was that scared of them.

* * *

We got out of the tattoo shop and I got into my car, yes I've finally got a car. Just a plain black jeep though, I've named her Betsy. I know i'm weird. So I was driving along and I waved to my brother who drove up beside me. I accidentally ran the red light as I was distracted by my brother and stopped about 100 yards away from them. I saw Lydia's car behind me. I don't know why I stopped, but I was going to wait for him. No one else was on the road anyway. I saw that Lydia started her car and drove off so I did the same.

We drove for a few seconds when I saw Lydia has stopped behind me, and Stiles had stopped behind her. Was I missing something? What the fuck is going on? So, I stopped as well.

I texted my brother.

 _Me: What is going on?_

 _Twin: I don't know, Scott and Allison. Its going down._

I looked up from my phone and saw a deer run straight into me, its antlers went straight through my car window as I screamed. I opened my door and practically fell out of my car, I was breathing really heavily and my eyes went fuzzy, I shouted the only thing I could.

"Stiles, Stiles!" I shouted as I was lay on the floor on my back.

"SADIE! SADIE!" I heard Stiles scream off the top of his lungs as I heard car doors open and slam shut.

"Sadie, are you okay?" I heard Lydia shout.

"SADIE?" Scott screamed also.

"Sadie? Are you alright?" Allison shouted.

"Stiles." I mumbled as I leaned my head back trying to see someone, I saw four figure running towards me. One was running extremely fast, like it was being chased by tigers.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he reached me and bent down.

"Are you hurt?" Scott asked as he bent down next to me.

"It came out of nowhere." I said, I was hysterical. Tears were running down my face and I was sat on the floor.

"You're okay." Stiles reassured me as he hugged me.

"It ran at me, it was crazy, I couldn't do anything, I saw it before it hit me, it was like it was crazy." I spoke to fast I could barely understand myself.

"Is she okay?" I heard Lydia ask.

"What's wrong with her?" Allison asked.

It probably seems that i'm over reacting but over the summer I was diagnosed with anxiety as I was having panic attacks a lot more often and showing symptoms of it. Over the summer it began getting worse and my emotions are running crazy, I've been scared to leave the house now this happens, nice, thanks deer.

"I want to go home, I don't want to be here." I was shaking in my brothers arms.

"You're alright, you're not hurt." Stiles reassured me as he held onto my tightly. Scott went over to check out the deer, as I didn't let go of my twin.

"I want to go home." I mumbled.

* * *

I was sleeping as someone very freaking rudely woke me up.

"You okay?" I heard my brother asked me as I buried myself further into my bed sheets.

"Peachy." I replied. My brother sighed and then left the room to leave me to get ready for school. Yay, junior year. Ugh.

I got ready, did the usual morning crap. Brushed teeth, straightened hair, did makeup; which consisted of a little foundation, winged eyeliner(obviously), mascara and dark red lipstick. I mean summer has been and gone but i'm still wearing my grungey clothing, its my signature style. Come on, I wouldn't be Sadie without my awesome ass outfits. A black t-shirt with New York written in white letters on the front, black high waisted shorts, one of Stiles' dark red and black plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, mid shin brown combat boots and brown and grey stripped socks that reached just over my combat boots.

Outfit: pin/457959855838153861/

Makeup: pin/557813103824940263/

So when I was ready I waited downstairs for Stiles, he takes longer than me seriously. Since my car is pretty fucked up he has to drive me everywhere now, what would I do without him?

Alright, so I was thinking of getting another tattoo, I know OMG! WHAT? ANOTHER? Calm down, only one more. I love the one I got yesterday it looks freaking awesome. Well I was lying, I was thinking of getting two other tattoo's, I know, I know i'm only 17 but so what?

So I was thinking of getting this tattoo:

 **Copy and paste into google. I do not own the design.**

Like on my left thigh because how awesome does that look? HELLA AWESOME I KNOW! And I was also thinking of getting this one.

Tattoo:

 **Copy and paste into google. I do not own the design.**

Just a simple one on the back of my neck. Yeah? Yeah? HELL YEAH!

Anyway, Stiles eventually came down.

"So, I was doing some research on the whole deer running into your car thing and there was pretty much nothing on google." Stiles informed me as I grabbed my black backpack and we walked out the house.

"Meh, probably some stupid crazy deer. Not to worry!" I said as we got into his jeep.

"I guess." He replied as he started up the car.

"Hey, I was thinking of getting two more tattoo's." I told Stiles.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, look." I showed Stiles the designs on my phone and he just sighed and shook his head.

"You really think dad'll let you get another not one but _two_ more?"

"I'll convince him. I want you to get a tattoo though, we can get some freaky twinny shit ones."

"I am not getting one."

"Fine!" I huffed as Stiles drove off.

* * *

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? _Why_?" Stiles asked as he walked through the hallway. I had one arm looped through my brothers and the other looped through Scott's.

"He has the triskele tattoo on his back, so there has to be a way to do it without healing." Scott hoped.

"Yeah, but doesn't he have his hands a little full." I commented as we approached the two missing posters of Boyd and Erica.

We heard our old principal talking so we poked our heads through the doorway.

"And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up! And. What. The. Hell. Is. This?" The principal asked someone as we saw him pull out a sword.

"Go, go, go!" I told the boys as we rushed off.

* * *

We sat in English class, I sat in between Scott and Stiles, as I saw Allison walk in.

"Long time no see, sister!" I exclaimed excitedly as I jumped out my seat and hugged her as she laughed.

"I've missed you." Alli said as we pulled away from our hug.

"Too damn right you've missed me!" I said playfully as I pushed her gently. "I've missed you too."

"Doesn't the strawberry blonde get a hug?" I heard Lydia say from behind me as I spun around and hugged her too. "Better."

We laughed as I sat back down and Allison awkwardly sat in front of Scott, and Lydia sat on the other side of Stiles.

My phone beeped like I got a text message and so did the rest of the classes. I pulled it out but as I did so I saw someone calling me. Melissa? I gave Scott as look as he gave me a questioning one. I got up to go take it outside as a woman stepped in.

"I need to be excused its urgent." I quickly said as I went past her before she replied. I answered the phone once I was in the hallway.

"Melissa? Whats up?"

 _'I know its school but Isaac's in the hospital. He wants you and he needs Scott.'_

"What? Is he okay?"

 _'Yeah, that's kind of the problem. They're wanting to perform surgery on him but he's heal, he needs to get out of here. I'll explain what happened when you get here, hurry.'_

"Okay, i'm on my way."

I rushed back into class and everyone looked at me Scott and Stiles looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry, there's and emergency with Scott's mom, we need to go. Now." I said as calm as possible. Scott began getting her stuff as the new English teacher spoke.

"Did she call you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Scott hurry." I was tapping my foot as he was nodding and getting his stuff. I saw Stiles was getting his stuff too.

"I'm sorry, I can't have all three of you leave. One of you go." The new bitch of a teacher said.

"I'll go, stay here." Scott said as he walked past me.

* * *

English was going by pretty quick, Stiles began talking to Lydia as I heard a loud thud. Everyone turned to the window and there was blood and feathers on it.

"Poor bird." I commented as a few people chuckled.

All of a sudden about a hundred birds came face to face with the wall of windows, me and Stiles shared as look as they began flying into the windows and through them.

"Get down! Everyone get down!" The new teacher, her names Ms. Blake apparently shouted.

I began screaming and covering my head as I felt someone pull me to the floor and cover me, Stiles. I saw Allison and Lydia holding on to each other. I was sat on the floor holding my ears and had my eyes closed tightly, the sounds of screaming and the birds squeaking was piercing through my skull. I was holding my ears so tight I didn't realize everything stopped and the birds stopped coming, they all were dead. I was being shaken and opened my eyes to see my brother shaking me.

We stood up slowly as I clung to my brother, I was holding his arm so tight he'd probably get a bruise there.

"What the hell just happened?" I muttered. Stiles turned to face me as he wiped blood from the top of my head, I didn't even realize that I was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, I nodded quickly as I still held onto him.

"Ones and incident, twos a coincidence." I told Stiles as he nodded.

"Three's a pattern, Lydia's dog bit her this morning." Stiles informed me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked rhetorically to myself.

* * *

A little while past and I was on the phone to none other than Peter.

Yes you've heard it right, Peter.

Freaking Peter.

Before you go all judgey on me, Derek nor Scott were answering their phones so Peter is like the only option I have left.

 _'So, they just flew into the windows?'_

"Yes, and yesterday my car got rammed by a god damn deer! It ran straight into me down the middle of the road!"

I heard him sigh like he knew whats up.

"And Lydia's dog bit her."

 _'I'm going to find Derek, he went to the hospital for Isaac.'_

"So did Scott."

 _'Okay, i'll catch you later.'_

"Wait, why don't you seem faced by this?"

 _'If I told you Derek would probably kill me... Again.'_

"Spit it out!"

 _'Bye, Sadie.'_

"Don't you dare hang up-" I got cut off as I heard the dial tone. "He hung up on me, asshole."

I walked back over to my brother who was sat on a desk about to stand up.

"I'm calling Scott." I told my brother.

"Already have, come on we're going to the Hale house." My brother said as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the trashed classroom.

* * *

I held my phone up and pressed record.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked me as he got some sort of flame thrower ready.

"Recording this, its going to be hilarious!" I said excitedly as Derek looked at Scott and Stiles questionably.

"What do the two bands mean?" Derek changed the subject.

"I don't know, its just something I traced with my fingers." Scott explained as he traced a thin circle on some dust and the a thicker on surrounding it.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles informed Derek.

"That's in Tahitian, in Samoan it means. Open wound." I informed everyone as Scott nodded like he already knew.

"I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, I always wanted one. I just decided to get in now to make it kind of a reward." Scott informed us.

"For what?" Derek asked the most obvious thing ever.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. You know when I really wanted to, even when I- its so hard not to sometimes. I'm just trying to give her the space she wants. And four months later it still hurts. Still feels like a uh-" Scott said trailing off.

"Like an open wound." I added while holding my hand over _my_ tattoo.

"Yeah."

"Well get fucking on with it, I'm gonna have to start recording again now!" I complained as Scott smiled slightly.

"Pains gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said as he got the flame thrower ready and I hit record.

"I'm banking on it!" I said excitedly.

"Do it." Scott ordered. Derek lit up the flame thrower and my smile dropped.

"Oh wow, that's a lot for me-" Stiles began but I cut him off.

"We're just gonna go, before we pass out." I added as me and Stiles both nodded before Derek stopped us.

"Nope, you're gonna help hold him down." Derek demanded. I grabbed one of Scott's hands as Stiles held down his shoulders.

I saw a smirk spread across Derek's lips, as he looked at me and Scott. He then shook his head and began the procedure. Scott screamed and then passed out.

"Well, that was freaking easy." I said as I let go of his hand. "At least he won't kill us."

Once it was done I was beside Scott poking his new tattoo. He woke up and grimaced as he moved his arm and smiled.

"It worked." Scott said grinning like an idiot.

"No shit Sherlock." I commented as I went over to Isaac.

Stiles and Scott got ready to leave while I sat by Isaac, I held onto his hand and zoned out.

"Aren't you going with them?" Derek asked me.

"No, I'm staying with Isaac." I said.

"You painted the door." I heard Scott say as he stood by the opened door. "Why'd you pain the door?"

"Go home, Scott." Derek ordered.

"Why only one side?" Scott asked as he got his claws out. He began scratching at the door.

"Scott!" Derek shouted as us two went over to him. But Scott ignored him.

Once he was finished it revealed a black symbol.

"What the fuck?" I said as I touched the door.

"The birds at school, and the deer last night. Its like the night I got trampled by the deer, the night I got bit by the deer. How many are there?" Scott asked as everything began making sense. There was a new alpha in town.

FUCKING GREAT!

"A pack of them." Derek replied. "An alpha pack."

A PACK? I THOUGHT PETER WAS BAD ENOUGH.

"Are you kidding me?" I complained as I kicked the door.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion." Derek informed us. "They have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the past four months."

"So you find them, how do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied as we all looked at each other and sighed.

"Where is she?" I heard Isaac ask as we all turned to him. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" I asked.


	26. Chaos Rising

**Chapter 26**

So, today I had in all my piercings. Usually I only wear my industrial and a few cartilage piercings but I had them all in today. And before you're like what? I got a few more piercings done over the summer including my industrial bar and like 5 cartilages. Surprisingly my dad is 100% cool with it.

Left ear: . /2013/03/e13965d7-2e24-405f-b9ea-47e36c79c6cc-541-0000004e3c39e10e_ ?w=265&h=354

Right ear: /entry/96476964

Me, Stiles and Scott are going to Heather's party, me and Stiles have known her for years. I'm wearing a black hat, a long black plain t-shirt that goes to a little over my mid thigh, some hidden black sports shorts under neath, mid thigh high black laced socks and some black doc martins. I'm also wearing a two choker necklaces, one plain laced one and another laced one with a half moon pendant on it.

Outfit: pin/457959855838154462/

My makeup is dark brown and black smokey eye with some eyeliner, some mascara and really dark red lipstick as well as some foundation and bronzer.

Makeup: pin/443534263280950835/

Lets get this party going!

"Whats that look?" Stiles asked Scott as we were walking down Heather's road.

"I didn't give a look." Scott replied.

"There was a distinct look Scott." Stiles protested.

"What look?"

"The look that says the last thing you wanna be doing right now is going to a party."

"Its not that. It just seems a little weird going to a different high schools party."

"Wha- oh my god, one drink, alright? You'll be fine. Me and Dee went to nursery school with this girl okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So, tonight. No Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we're moving on."

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

"You're right." Scott said.

"You're right i'm right!" Stiles said,

"Moving on."

"Onward and upward."

"Lets do this."

"Thats what i'm talking about, now love me."

"Okay." Scott said as Stiles high fived me with one hand and Scott with the other, and Scott high fived me with one hand and Stiles with the other and I high fived Stiles with one hand and Scott with the other. We all just basically slapped each others hands.

The two began babbling to each other as we walked into the party.

"Stiles and Sadie hi!" Heather shouted as she walked towards us.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl-" Stiles got cut off as Heather walked up to him and kissed him. What the fuck?

"So glad you guys made it."

"You better not be kissing me." I said as she laughed and Stiles and Scott looked surprised.

"Stiles, come down stairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." Heather demanded.

"Yes." Stiles obviously complied as he followed her and me and Scott shared a look.

"Lets party." I grinned as I grabbed Scott's hand and went over to the keg.

* * *

A little while later I was pissed out of my head. I was so drunk, Scott though wasn't drunk and he was taking care of me. He was sat on the stairs as I was sat on his lap, he kept checking his phone every five seconds.

"Allison?" I asked as I continued drinking some beer from a cup.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Fuck her. Fuck her. Well not literally." I laughed as I slurred, I was about to take another sip as Scott pulled the cup away from me.

"I think you've had enough." Scott said.

"I love you, Scott." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too, Dee." Scott chuckled.

"No. I mean, I really love you. I love you a lot and its hurting me that you're so caught up with Allison. Its killing me." I began crying into Scott's shoulder as he had no idea what to do with himself.

"You're drunk."

"No, no i'm not... I might be but still..." I slurred as I pulled away.

Me and Scott looked at each other for about ten seconds then BOOM. SHIT WENT DOWN.

Yep, that's right me and Scott were there making out on the freaking stairway whilst Stiles was probably getting laid in the basement. Nice.

Scott pulled away and looked at me and sighed.

"What?" I asked as I could barely hold my head up right.

"You're drunk. I can't take advantage of you like this." Scott replied.

"You're no fun!" I complained as I leaned back and almost toppled down the stairs.

"Alright, come on." Scott said as he stood up on the stairs, where as I couldn't even stand properly.

"You have a twin? Hello mr... Steven McCall, hehe, i'm funny." I laughed as I saw two of Scott stood opposite me.

"Right, here goes nothing." Scott sighed as he grabbed me and pretty much picked me up like a baby. I had my legs wrapped tightly around his torso and my arms around his neck.

"Ohh, kinky." I laughed as I heard Scott sigh and new he rolled his eyes. I lay my head down deep into his neck and closed my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I went to school and we was all sat in an empty classroom, me, twin, Scott, Allison and Lydia, and Derek just arrived.

I was wearing a white t-shirt, denim shorts, ripped tights and black doc martins. My makeup was just some foundation, bronzer, powder, eyeliner and fake eyelashes with mascara and obvious dark red lipstick. And I had all my piercings in.

Outfit: pin/457959855838153908/

Makeup: pin/457959855837592470/

"I don't see anything." Derek said slightly annoyed as Lydia and Allison showed him their identical bruises on their arms.

"Look again." Scott asked.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked, irritated.

"Its the same on both sides, exactly the same."

"Its nothing."

"Paredeidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia said all so intelligently and every looked a little confused. "Its the subset of apophenia."

"There trying to help." Scott whispered to Derek.

"These two? This one." Derek began as he pointed at Lydia. "Used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He then turned to Allison. "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright. Come on, no one died alright, look, they may have been a little maim maim a little mangling, but no death." Stiles spoke up.

"And that's what we call an important distinction." I added as me and my twin looked at each other and nodded.

"My mother died." Allison said to Derek.

"Join the club." I mumbled under my breath and covered it with a cough.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek replied to Allison.

"That girl was looking for Scott, i'm here to help him. Not you." Allison said.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Then Derek was about to walk out before Scott stopped him and they started whispering to each other.

"Hang on." I said as I stood up and walked over to Lydia's and Allison's arms.

"What?" Stiles asked as he joined me, I grabbed the girls arms and put them together.

"I recognize this. I've seen it before." I muttered as I squinted at their arms.

"Where?" Allison asked the obvious question.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked Scott as we walked under a tunnel in school, me stood between the two.

"I'm not sure its them they want." Scott said before he stopped and turned his head looking at something.

"What like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles asked before I grabbed his arm to stop.

"Hey, Scott. You coming?" I asked which seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

He didn't reply he just looked back then continued walking forward, me and Stiles shared a look before we followed him.

* * *

I sat in between Scott and Stiles in econ, I was looking at my book until fucking Finstock slammed the book on his desk and everyone jumped.

"The stock market is based on two principals. What are they?" Finstock asked as me and Scott raised our hands at the same time.

"Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom. Sadie, you know the answer?" Finstock asked as Scott lowered his hand and began speaking before I did.

"No, no. Coach, I know the answer." Scott said pointedly as Finstock began laughing like he as crazy and then I lowered my hand. But when he saw Scott was being serious he stopped laughing and began walking over to him.

"Oh you're serious?"

"Yes, its risk and reward."

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done with McCall? Actually don't answer that, I like you better. I like you better." Finstock said then began backing away. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter?"

Stiles then went to pull a quarter out of his pocket and as he did so something else fell on the floor. Everyone looked including me... What a mistake that was.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I got up off my seat and stared at the FREAKING XXL CONDOM THAT JUST FELL OUT OF MY TWIN BROTHERS POCKET. "I can't look." I cried out as I put a hand over my eyes.

"Stilinski, I think you dropped this. Congratulations." Finstock said.

"Is the coast clear?" I called out to no one in particular.

"Yes, sit down Sadie." Finstock sighed. As I removed my hand from my eyes I was glaring at Stiles as I began sitting down slowly.

"I can't believe you fucked out childhood best friend!" I whispered to Stiles.

"How did you know it was her?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"We was at a party last night and you went down to the basement with her. DUH!"

"Nothing even happened. She just left."

"Aww, poor bo bo." I mocked.

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Sadie you're so ignorant!"

"So are you!"

"Uh... Guys, calm down." I heard Scott say and noticed that me and Stiles were shouting and the whole class, including Finstock, was looking at us.

"Remind me not to let you get drunk again, your hangover phase is horrible."

"Shut up!"

"Bitch."

"Shut up!"

"Bitch."

"Say it again, I dare you!"

"BITCH!"

"FUCK. YOU!" I shouted as I dove from my seat and tackled Stiles to the ground. I heard Scott calling our name and Finstock said a couple of times 'what the hell is going on?' and a few kids screaming fight. Stiles pushed me off of him and then tackled me. We were having a wrestling match in the middle of the class, on the god damn floor.

"Get off me!" Stiles shouted as I was on top of him slapping him.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted back as he then pushed me off and we continued to brawl on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt- what the hell is going on?" I heard my dad saying as me and Stiles were fighting on the floor. I then felt arms grab me around the stomach and pull me back, off my brother. I also saw my dad pulling Stiles back. I then realized that it was Scott holding me back and oh well... I elbowed him in the face and went to go grab my brother again but Scott grabbed me just before I reached him.

Me and Stiles used to have brawls like this all the time, we had like five in the summer. They're common and normal but usually I ignore him but I was having a hangover and felt shitty anyway.

"Both of you calm down." Our dad said.

"Imma get you, you little fucker!" I shouted still squirming under Scott's grip.

"Come at me! I'll kick your ass!" Stiles replied also still squirming under our dads grip.

At the same time me and Stiles broke free and ran at each other but we both head butted each other and fell to the floor. We were groaning and holding our head as everyone was looking at us expecting another fight. Me and Stiles looked at each other and smiled, the fight was over. We both got up and Scott looked like he was ready to restrain me, as dad was ready to restrain Stiles. Me and my brother shared a look and started laughing and then hugged each other.

"That was eventful." I said as me and Stiles were still hugging.

"Tell me about it, my head is killing." Stiles replied as everyone looked at us shocked, how we went from slapping each other to death and now hugging. Its a twin thing.

* * *

Dad then spoke to Stiles because he was the last one to see Heather, apparently she's been missing since last night. I was sat at lunch with Allison and Lydia, Allison was on her laptop looking for what the symbol meant and drawing a picture of it in her book. Lydia was admiring the two new twins and drinking coffee. I was sat texting Isaac on my phone and drinking coffee also.

"I want one." Lydia spoke up as me and Allison turned our heads to the insanely attractive twins.

"Which one?" Me and Allison asked as we smirked at Lydia.

"The straight one obviously." Lydia said and then me and Allison turned to the twins again and saw Danny and one of the twins admiring each other. Then Danny walks into a random kid, classic Danny.

Lydia then put down her cup and went over to one of the twins and Allison didn't notice, instead she picked Lydia's cup back up.

"What if its not a symbol. What if its actually a logo..." Allison said then looked up and saw Lydia had gone, she gave me a questioning look and I pointed to behind her. She turned around and saw Lydia chatting up one of the twins, I also saw Danny chatting up the other one. Allison turned around with a smile and then began typing on her laptop. Danny looked up at me and I made a zero with my fingers and winked as he chuckled and continued talking to one of the twins.

* * *

"That looks hella cold." I commented as I sat on a metal table in one of the operating rooms at the vets, Stiles, Derek and Scott were all pouring ice into a little metal tub for Isaac. Stiles texted me saying that Scott had a plan so I ended up at Deaton's.

The boys began talking as my mind drifted off and I literally just sat and stared at Scott all dreamy like, WEIRD AF I KNOW! He wasn't looking at me luckily- OH SHIT! He's spotted me, and the way I resolve this? I closed my eyes. I literally just closed my eyes until someone spoke up.

"What is she doing?" I heard Isaac whisper.

"Something weird, like usual." Stiles replied to him.

"Can she hear us?"

"I'm not dead, dip shit." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Then what were you doing?" Derek asked looking slightly amused, he must of seen me staring at Scott, fuck.

"Resting my eyelids, problemo?" I said the last word all Spanish like and raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"Lets just get this over with." Isaac said as he took off his shirt, my oh my, why have I never seen Isaac like this before?

"Well, well, well." I said as I gracefully jumped off of the table I was sitting on and poked Isaac in the abs. "What do we have here?"

"Stop it." Isaac said as he blushed and slapped my hand away playfully. Everyone was silent whilst Isaac was getting in the tub and then everyone jumped, including Derek -which I found oddly amusing- because my phone began ringing. I pulled it out and it was Alli.

"Turn it off, it needs to be silent." Derek ordered as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm very popular okay, get over it." I struck a pose before I skipped out of the operating room and into the vets waiting room.

"Alli, hows it going boo?"

 _'Dee, you're never going to believe this! I found out the logo of the bruises on mine and Lydia's arm!'_

"Oh, do tell."

 _'Bank.'_

"What?"

 _'The logo of an abandoned bank.'_

"Which one?"

 _'I'm not too sure, i'll keep you updated.'_

"Okay, love you!"

 _'Love you too.'_

We put the phone down and I began searching Beacon Hills bank logos on my phone, still in the waiting room, until- I heard Isaac shouting and I dropped my phone and ran into the operating room.

I saw that Isaac was getting out of the tub and everyone looked upset and shocked.

"What did I miss?" I asked. "SHIT, MY PHONE!" I shouted as I realized I dropped my phone. I ran back into the waiting room and saw my phone on the floor. "Good lord, I pray that my phone hasn't died, it hasn't been cracked, it hasn't been cracked." I was saying as I then bent down and picked up my phone slowly. It was okay! "Yes!" I shouted then ran back into the operating room.

"You said that Erica is dead." Stiles said as I walked in the room, he was obviously aiming it at Isaac.

After I had been informed on everything Derek spoke up.

"Look, she's not dead!" Derek denied.

"He said that there's a dead body, that its Erica, it doesn't exactly leave us room for interpretation here." Stiles said.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Someone else obviously." I piped in.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, you know the girl you saved you." Scott said as he turned to face Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac replied.

"What if that is like how Erica died? They pit them against each other on the full moon, see which one survives." I stated.

"Its like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles added.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek ordered.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton the ever so wise one said.

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek stated.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" I asked rhetorically.

"We need a plan." Scott stated the obvious.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a _bank vault_ in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did." Stiles spoke up as we all turned to face him. "Beacon Hills first national closes its stores 3 months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

Bank... Allison mentioned that hers and Lydia's bruises matched an abandoned bank's logo, well fuck me and call me Rodney.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"Its the internet Derek." Stiles laughed. Derek just stared at Stiles deadpanned. "Okay, minutes."

* * *

That night Scott and Stiles stayed awake and researched everything they could. Me however, I got my beauty sleep. If we were gonna break into a vault then I needed to rest and reserve my little amount of energy and strength.

I woke up to my alarm, I groaned and shut it off. I got up out of my bed and got ready for school. YAY, bleh. I wore a black crop top, black lace like shorts, mid thigh length black socks, black matte doc martins and I just threw on a maroon colored sweater. My makeup was the usual face makeup, winged eyeliner, mascara and some black lipstick. I then straightened my hair, like usual.

Outfit: pin/457959855838169652/

Makeup: pin/301670875014070906/

In the car Stiles and Scott told me about what they had found and that they saw dad arrest the people who robbed the bank, and now they know how it was done. We turned up at the school and got out of Stiles' car.

"Alright so, we meet at Derek's at 5 to go over the plan then we don't get started until dark." Scott explained as I was securing my black pack on my back and the three of us were walking through the entrance to school.

"Okay, what do we do until then?" Stiles asked.

"Well, right now? Go to English." Scott shrugged

* * *

Me, Scott, Derek and Peter were all at Derek's place. I wasn't listening to Stiles explain what happened, I was just stood staring out the window whilst sitting on the table facing away from everyone. I was swinging my legs and playing with my hair whilst humming the lyrics of the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, I've had it stuck in my head all day.

 _BANG!_

I screamed and jumped off the table I was sat on and saw my twin on the floor holding his hand groaning.

"What the fuck?" I questioned. "You know what, I don't even wanna know." I said as I raised my hands up.

"I'll get through the wall, who's following me down?" Derek asked. All eyes then turned to Peter.

"Don't look at me, i'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly? With Isaac out of commission you don't have very good odds for yourself." Peter commented.

"So i'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that!"

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked rhetorically as Stiles rejoined us looking slightly pissed at Derek, ha. "A pack of alphas, all of them, killers! And if that's not enough to scare the testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids and they're gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked as I snickered.

"Derek, seriously. Not worth the risk." Peter said after he finished glaring at my brother.

"What about you?" Derek turned and looked at Scott but looked like he was looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, if you want me to come-" Stiles began.

"Not you!" Derek cut him off.

"Scott?" Stiles asked and then did some stupid movements.

"Adventure! Yay!" I shouted as I jumped up and down clapping my hands.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive then we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said.

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd."

* * *

"I can't take waiting around like this,you know. Its nerve racking, my nerves are racked, they're severely racked, ra- _aack_." Stiles commented as he looked out the window, I just sat playing a candy crush on my phone, what? A girl needs to be kept entertained.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when its over." Peter stated.

"You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?"

"I just don't understand the bank though, why wouldn't they chain them up in an underground lair of something. They're and alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not bon villains."

"Wait a sec, _wait a sec_ , maybe they're living there. You know, like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

"Wolf dens?"

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

" _Woah_ , really?"

"No, you idiot. I own an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still. That just proves there's something up with the bank."

"And why wait for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" I added as I eventually put my phone back in my pocket and joined the conversation.

"Maybe they think its poetic." Peter replied.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles retorted.

"And here you've only had one full house to be so annoying..." Peter trailed off and lifted his head up like he realized something.

"No, go ahead. Finish what you were saying, i'm annoyi- what were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked.

"Wait, wait. What are the walls made of?" Peter asked whilst standing up and walking towards the vault plan.

"I don't know, like wood or brick-" Stiles began whilst looking at the ceiling but Peter cut him off.

"No, no. The vault! The vault! The walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that?" Peter asked whilst rummaging through the plan papers as Stiles and I went over to join him. "It doesn't say anything, where would it say it? The materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh, oh, hang on!" My hyperactive -I can talk- brother said before grabbing some more papers from a box. "Yeah, here, here. Its gotta be in there."

I lost focus on what they were saying and then heard Peter shouting to Stiles, "Get them on the phone, get them on the phone now."

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked as he searched for his phone in his pocket.

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other... they're going to kill Derek and Scott."

Stiles then called Scott. "Scott, Scott! You gotta listen to me okay, you gotta get out of there. Look the walls of the vault are made a mineral called achavalite, it scatters the moonlight." Stiles shouted down the phone after me and him were informed by Peter about it. "Look it keeps the moonlight out okay, they haven't felt the full moon in months!"

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum, they used to starve the lions for three days making them more viscious, more out of control. Duecalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said down the phone.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger!" I shouted down the phone.

"More savage, more blood thirsty. Scott their the lions, their the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum." Peter said.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles began shouting and I realized he wasn't answering.

"Scott! Scott!" I ripped the phone from Stiles and began shouting Scott as I heard people shouting and animal like sounds on the other end. Then the dial tone and the phone hung up.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I cursed to myself and began pacing.


	27. Fireflies

**Chapter 26**

"Stay at home he said. You'll be safe there he said." I mocked Stiles as I sat on my bed with my arms and legs crossed whilst he went out to try and figure out what the fuck to do with the whole Boyd problem. Then I got a text from the traitor himself.

 _Twin: With Lydia, dead body, STAY HOME OR I'LL LOCK YOU UP!_

Egh brothers...

Wait...

DEAD BODY?!

 _Me: Why do you get to be with Lydia and see the dead body and I have to stay at home?_

 _Twin: Because... I SAID SO!_

Great comeback.

All of a sudden I heard something from downstairs. I SHIT YOU NOT I HEARD CHANTING COMING FROM MY KITCHEN. I thought it was someone playing a prank on me but took Scott's bat for extra protection, I crept silently down my stairs gripping Scott's bat tightly.

Once I got downstairs...

Fuck me.

There was a person wearing all black, a black hood and a black mask, and then the chanting stopped.

"Very funny, Stiles?" I questioned slightly uneasy thinking that behind the mask was my idiot brother.

Suddenly the person behind the mask began making some weird ass noises, I like literally mean like it was constipated or some shit.

"The fuck?" I questioned, all of a sudden it pulled out a dagger from its pocket. This is how I know it wasn't Stiles, he wouldn't take it this far. It began walking towards me and I began backing up, fuck that I ran out of my house screaming. I ran and ran and ran and I actually got into school, the doors were open so I opened them quickly and shut them behind me. I looked out the window and saw the thing just stood in the car park watching me. Deja vu, alpha memories.

I then turned around and was going to make a run for it, I planned my escape, kind of, then turned back around and the thing was gone. Like it was never there. What the fuck?

I turned back around and there it was, stood in front of me but this time it had wire. Before I could even blink it stretched its arm out to wrap the wire around my neck. I felt the wire strangling me and I thought my head was going to explode, I couldn't breath nor move so I dropped to my knees. Then I felt my energy being drained away, until, the thing strangling me let go and made a run for it. I turned around and saw that it had gone, again.

I slowly got up and was about to run out again until I saw a figure running towards the doors I locked shut, I was not going to wait and find out what it was so I up and ran. I ran around a few corners and then made a sharp turn and ran down some stairs into the boiler room, I slammed the door shut and went to the back by where the teachers store some books supplies and hid behind a shelf. I slid down the wall and put a hand to my neck, it was still really tender and it hurt every time I touched it.

* * *

After a little while I heard a commotion come from the other side of the boiler room and held my hand to my mouth and closed my eyes to stop myself from screaming. Then I heard the boiler room door slam shut again and I heard some growls and snarls. I quickly got up and stood by the mesh fence gate. I stood in the mini doorway and then saw Boyd and a girl with him, they were fully transformed. The two werewolves made their way over to me slowly, still growling. I froze and didn't know what to do, my breath hitched in my mouth as Boyd looked like he was going to jump on me.

Then, god bless, Derek came and pushed the two into some poles. As he did that it snapped me out of my daze and I grabbed the metal gate and slammed it shut, I then backed away quickly back behind the shelf and hid behind it again whilst I heard Derek fighting the other two werewolves.

The place began getting lighter from the sunlight and I heard everything go quiet, I sat behind the shelves crossing my fingers that Derek had knocked them out.

I heard someone walking to the gate and looked up, I couldn't see the persons face because of the sunlight. The person then opened the gate and I slowly began to stand up and get into defense bout-to-knock-a-werewolf-out-mode. As the person got closer I saw it was a scratched up and bleeding Derek and I sighed in relief. Although I wish I hadn't, I then got a shooting pain go through my neck and reached to it quickly.

I looked back up and saw Derek still looking at me and he reached a hand out. I took it and was glad that he was like, real. I then rushed over into his arms and hugged him, boy was I glad to see him.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked as I pulled away.

"Yeah." I replied as I then poked one of his scratches. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, they'll heal. Lets go." Derek said as he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me out of the boiler room. We got outside the school and I saw Chris' car and I saw Isaac and Scott putting two passed out bodies in there. Boyd and stranger girl.

"Can we get a Mcdonalds, please?" I spoke up as Isaac and Scott turned to face me. Scott was over to me in seconds, he picked me up in a tight hug. I literally couldn't breath.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott asked panicked as he released me and began checking over my body.

"Yeah, besides from the face of being strangled to almost death!" I said sarcastically as I subconsciously put a hand to my neck.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, walking over to me, Scott and Derek.

"Some person wearing like all black, a black mask and everything was in my house. I thought it was Stiles but obviously not, it like chased me all the way to the school and this thing is some next witch or something because I shit you not it like teleported into the school and then started strangling me with a wire." I said quickly.

"An alpha?" Isaac questioned Derek.

"Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure alpha's don't teleport. But if there is like a new kind of alpha ya'll aren't telling me about, feel free to let me know." I quipped.

"There was a teacher in her classroom, maybe she saw it?" Derek questioned.

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer Blake, or something."

"What a coincidence, a new teacher in town and she just happens to be at the school whilst i'm dying. You know, I wouldn't even be surprised if she's the one who tried to kill me."

"Lets just go home." Scott sighed.

 **A/N: Okay, heyyy. So I was going to put like a cute little romantic scene between Scott in this chapter but honestly this was like the one episode I didn't enjoy that much in season 3. I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter, I was actually thinking about skipping it all together but I've actually got an idea for the whole Darach thing and Sadie. So look forward for the next few chapters!**


	28. Unleashed

**Chapter 28**

It was time to do some running, yes that's right. CROSS COUNTRY! I loved cross country, and it was always fun in school because i'm the fastest of the group. I was wearing a black Nike training bra underneath my maroon colored school tank top, I was also wearing some Nike leggings that went to just below my knee and some black Nike running shoes.

Outfit: pin/369154500684396312/

"Woo!" I wooed as I began stretching my legs and arms with Allison beside me.

"You love running eh?" Allison laughed at me.

"Yes! I have all this built up energy inside me and I just want to run for miles!" I exclaimed as I began jumping up and down.

"Here come the boys." Allison pointed out.

The boys came and some began stretching and tying their shoe laces, I went over to Isaac.

"Hey!" I shouted happily.

"Sup." He replied as he tied his shoe laces. Then, the twins. Aiden and Ethen their names were, twin alpha's. I heard about them, and since they were the only new twins in town and the was Isaac stopped tying his shoes I knew it was them.

I shared a glance with the twins, who were stood either side of me, and then they shared a glance with Isaac who was still trying his shoe laces but looked up sensing they were there. The twins were looking at me threateningly as I began jogging on the spot.

"You know," I began whilst grinning, "I've learnt a few things about werewolves. Don't lie to them, don't piss them off. And my favorite one is... Go running everyday, just in case a couple of asshole twins wanna show up and chase you." I smirked at the two then turned to Scott who was looking at me with his 'really?' look, I winked at him, then the whistle blew.

I was off! I was running really fast, I was in front of everyone, mainly because I literally took off for my life as soon as couch blew the whistle. The twins were close on my tail though, and I knew that Scott and Isaac were close on their tail. The twins then closed in on either side of me laughing as we were running, I smiled and waved at them as sarcastically as possible. Everyone else, who was normal, was jogging so me, the twins, Isaac and Scott were far ahead of everyone else by now.

I noticed one of the twins growled at me so I did the honors of pushing one of them, as I did so though the other pushed me backwards and I fell into Isaac. I stumbled into Isaac and he grabbed hold of me steadying me. We noticed that both of the alphas were gone so we slowed down as we came round a corner, we stopped and started looking around.

"You have a death wish." Isaac mumbled as I chuckled. All of a sudden me and Isaac were pushed and went tumbling down a hill, the two alphas grabbed hold of Isaac and lifted him up slightly.

"Ethan, I always forget. How many bones are in the human body?" One of the twins asked the other twin.

"I don't know lets count." 'Ethan' said sadistically as I saw Scott come running up and then punch Ethan in the jaw.

"That's one." Scott commented.

Then both werewolves on both sides elongated their claws and teeth as their eyes glowed. Ethan fixed up his jaw as we all heard a girl scream, the boys went running over to the noise and I began putting my shoe back on since I was pushed down a hill and all.

I looked back up and saw that all the werewolves had ran away, to go inspect the noise. I was about to start running towards the scream as well when I heard a twig snap from behind me. I turned abruptly and saw that thing again, with the black mask.

"You again?" I questioned rhetorically as it pulled a wire from under its black cloak.

* * *

"Is anyone else noticing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" Stiles questioned as him, Scott and Isaac began walking away from the scene where a boy had been killed, the sacrificial way again.

"What so you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac questioned as the three of them stood still.

"No, but I still don't think its them." Stiles argued.

"Scott?" Isaac questioned Scott waiting for his opinion.

"I don't know yet." Scott replied honestly.

"You don't know yet? Where's Sadie? She'll give us her opinion." Stiles stated as he began looking around for his twin but couldn't see her. "Guys, where's Sadie?"

"We don't know." Isaac replied honestly as Scott, Isaac and Stiles began looking around.

* * *

"We can talk about this." I tired to reason with the thing but it ignored me as it came running at me full speed and wrapped the wire around my neck.

I began choking again and this time it felt even more painful as I already had a bruise from where the wire was last time this thing decided to go after me.

"Help! Someone help me!" I managed to choke out but it sounded more like a faint whisper.

* * *

"Help! Someone help me!" Scott heard Sadie calling for help, it was quiet and faint but he still heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Scott turned to Isaac panicked as Isaac nodded frantically.

"Sadie." Isaac said.

* * *

I began to feel the energy draining from me again and my legs collapsed, I was on my knees and I felt the pull on the wire getting tighter, and tighter. At this point I couldn't breath anymore, I felt like my lungs and head were going to explode. My eyes began to flutter shut until I heard someone shouting.

"Hey!" I heard Scott shout and then the grip on my neck loosened and I knew that whatever it was had ran away. I fell to the floor onto my knees as I heard then numerous shouts.

"SADIE!" Stiles.

"SADIE!" Scott.

"SADIE!" Isaac.

I guess they all loved my name.

I then saw the three boys come running over to me as I was shuffling around on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he crouched down beside me and put out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, my neck..." I trailed off as I took Stiles' hand and stood up, I was a bit wobbly at first but luckily Isaac caught me. I then put a hand to my neck and Scott grabbed the hand gently and pulled it away.

"Let me take a look." Scott ordered softly as he then began observing my neck.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"The bruise is getting deeper. But its weird. The way the bruises are its not even like the thing wants to kill you, more of leave a mark or something."

"How do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"It could of killed you within seconds to strangle you but it didn't. Its not like it wants to actually kill you." Scott wondered out loud as we all shared a confused glance.

"Well, whatever it is and whatever it wants, we're going to have to like not leave Dee on her own." Stiles demanded.

"I agree." Isaac nodded as he turned to me.

"Sure, whatever. But, if any of you try and come into the bathroom with me _i'll_ be the one strangling people!" I exclaimed as Scott smirked.

"Ew, I would never want to witness that anyway." Stiles gagged as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Stop grinning, creep!" I shouted as I pushed Scott and his weird smile fell off his face.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Isaac asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to put some makeup on it and get on with my life." I dismissed them as I began walking away, gently touched my neck. I could practically feel the bruise on my neck, it was like poking out a little. It was about a centimeter wide and ran across my whole neck, this time when I touched it, it hurt even more so I put my hands back to my side and started jogging off to join all the other people.

* * *

Once I got back in and into the changing rooms, I put some makeup on the bruise on my neck. I was wearing some denim shorts, a grey tank top with a little alien head on the left top part of the top, a black and white plaided t-shirt that I had undone and just using as a jacket, some black vans an my usual black backpack. I put on some eyeliner, brown eye shadow, mascara and my face makeup.

Outfit: /entry/213766231

Makeup: pin/316166836317616636/

I was sat in physics, next to Isaac, who may I add looked majorly pissed off. He hated the twins, with a passion. I was listening to Mr. Harris babble on as I was actually doing work instead of talking for once. Until Scott opened his mouth.

"They're here for a reason, give me a chance to figure it out before you doing anything. Okay? Isaac?" Scott whispered to Isaac as I turned and faced Isaac and saw he looked really angry.

"Don't do anything stupid." I whispered to Isaac as he quipped his head to face me.

"I'm going to kill them." Isaac snapped quietly back as closed my eyes and sighed.

"Just please-" I began but he cut me off.

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom please?" Isaac asked as Mr. Harris motioned towards the door, allowing him to go. Isaac got up and began walking out the class as I stood up at the same time as Scott.

"I have to go to the bathroom too!" Me and Scott said in sync as we was about to start following Isaac but Mr. Harris cut us off.

"What is this? A group gathering? One at a time, please." Mr. Harris said loudly.

"Sorry, but i'm going to piss myself!" I exclaimed as I ignored Mr. Harris' demands for me to stay and walked right out the classroom.

I saw Isaac stood and he was face to face with the twins, I stood next to Isaac and thought shit was about to go down. Until left twin punched right twin right in the face, me and Isaac turned to each other and gave each other a confused look. Then left twin blasted right twin in the face again as me and Isaac still stood completely puzzled as to what the hell is going on.

"Okay, what the fuck? Is this some circus act?" I asked as left twin looked at us and smirked and punched right twin in the face making him fall on the ground with blood in his mouth, I mean it was funny. Right twin was getting his ass beat by his own brother, woo. But right twin wasn't fighting back? The left twin was about to stand up again, both twins smirking, as right twin punched him again making him fall back down. Right twin then extended his arm so left twin could get up. After left twin got up right twin smashed his head against the locker. Left twin was looking dazed but was still smiling, evilly like his brother. Right twin then grabbed left twin and threw him over to me and Isaac so he was lay on the floor in front of us as me and Isaac looked down to the beaten up alpha. Right twin began walking round the corner as Mr. Harris and the class came out of the classroom and Mr. Harris looked at me and Isaac. Danny ran straight to left twin as he was trying to get up.

"What is this?" Mr. Harris demanded. "What's going on?"

"Are you alright?" Danny asked left twin.

"They just came at me." Left twin lied.

"Isaac, Sadie! What the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris questioned as me and Isaac turned to each to each other, pissed off.

"Wha- we didn't do anything! I didn't touch him! Neither did Isaac!" I shouted.

"Doesn't look like you didn't do anything!" Mr. Harris argued back.

"Wha- Danny! You know I wouldn't do this, right?" I asked Danny for back up as he looked up at me in disgust.

"I don't know. You can be a crazy bitch at times." Danny retorted.

"Argh!" I muffled a scream as I went to go grab left twin and try and beat the shit out of him again as Isaac grabbed me, stopping me and pulling me back. I then closed my eyes and sighed. "I just made it worse for us."

* * *

"Don't let it bother you guys, its just lunch time detention. If all they want right now is to piss you guys off then don't give in." Scott tried helping me and Isaac as we began walking towards my locker. "They're just trying to get to you guys."

"Its not just me." Isaac retorted as I put in the combination for my locker then turned around and right twin chatting up Lydia. That stupid alpha werewolf better stay the hell away from my best friend!

"No, no, no, nada." I mumbled, I then slammed my locker shut and I began making my way over to right twin who was now walking away.

"Sadie!" Isaac shouted but it was too late. I went up to RT(Right twin) and pushed him against the locker.

"Kinky." RT said as he winked and smirked.

"Listen here you little bastard, you even think about hurting Lydia i'll skin you alive, hang you on a coat hanger and personally deliver you to the Argent's house. How does that sound?" I questioned rhetorically.

"You have some serious anger issues to work on, sweetie." RT said sarcastically as I pushed him against the locker again. Then Scott and Isaac rushed over, Scott grabbed my shoulders and began pulling me away, both of them glaring at RT.

"You're lucky i'm human." I threatened RT as he smirked at me.

"Yeah, you think you're human." RT retorted as we all gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." RT replied before walking off and left me, Scott and Isaac all stood staring at each other confused.

* * *

"You two cleaning all the boards." Mr. Harris ordered as he pointed to two random kids in detention.

"You two re-shelving the library." He ordered to two other kids.

"Restocking the janitors closet." He ordered me and Isaac as we smiled at each other.

* * *

Me and Isaac went into the janitors closet with a bunch of crap and began restocking it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I noticed his uneasy expression and kept turning back towards the door.

"Yeah, just not a big fan of small space." Isaac replied as we began stocking some shelves.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah, i'll marry you." Isaac replied as I laughed at him. "No, serious. Whats up?"

"Do... do you think that the black hooded asshole is going to come after me again? Maybe even kill me next time?" I asked as I stopped and looked down to my feet. Isaac stopped also and turned to me.

"I'll kill him before he can."

I smiled up at Isaac as I then reached out and hugged him. It was nice, me and Isaac barely spent any time together nowadays and it was just nice being with him. I had my arms wrapped around as middle and snuggled into his chest as he hugged me back.

"I love you, you know." I muffled.

"I love you too." Isaac replied.

"Back to restocking the shelves before Mr. Harris kills the both of us." I ordered as I let go of him, he reached out and grabbed something as the door slammed shut and the light went out in the closet. Isaac dropped what he was holding and ran to the door.

"No, no, no." Isaac mumbled nervously as he tried opening the door.

"Maybe it locked from the outside." I said optimistically trying to calm him down.

"There's something against the door." Isaac muttered as he began slamming into the door and getting really nervous and agitated.

"Isaac, Isaac." I tried getting his attention as I grabbed his face and looked into his scared eyes. "You're okay. You're here with me, you're fine. I'll just call Scott." I reassured him.

He released from my grip and began shouting and banging up against the door again, as I was calling his name. He then stopped as he was leaning against the door and I heard a growl, then Isaac turned around half transformed with golden eyes and elongated teeth and ran up to me. He pushed me up against the wall and started growling at me.

"Isaac, its me! Its Sadie! ISAAC!" I screamed as I tried releasing my grip on him to no avail. I knew that Isaac was hallucinating or something because i'm his anchor and he's usually recognize me and calm down. "Isaac, you're hurting me!" I shouted as his claws dug into my wrists. "ISAAC!" I screamed as tears began to form in my eyes.

All of a sudden Isaac was pulled back and landed on the floor outside, Scott had opened the door and flew him out. Scott went outside and held Isaac down to the floor and shouted his name, and then Isaac began to calm down. I began walking out of the closet looking at my bloody wrists that were now stinging and hurting.

"Let me see." Scott demanded as he stood up and turned to me.

"I'm fine." I hesitated as I pulled my hands up to my chest.

"Let me see!" Scott demanded again as he grabbed my wrists gently and looked at them and sighed shaking his head.

"They want to do more than get you angry, they want to get someone hurt." Scott commented as Isaac stood up and faced me, I could tell he felt guilty about what he'd done by the way he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I thought you were my father, i'm sorry." Isaac kept apologizing as I walked up to him and hugged him again, once I pulled back after a couple of moments of hugging Isaac turned to Scott.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked Scott.

"Yeah, i'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." Scott said as he stared at my wrists as he was thinking about the twins in pure hatred.

* * *

I sat in class with Scott as Isaac and Allison were outside doing shit to the twins bikes. I sat down next to Aiden and Ethan, I got their names, no more right twin and left twin from now on. Scott sat the other side of them. I turned to them and grinned as they looked at me, I then lifted my wrist up and showed them the scratch marks from Isaac and they looked somewhat pleased.

"You want to do this to me? You want to get my best friend to hurt me?" I asked mockingly as they looked at me confused.

"Hasn't anyone told you in this school not to mess with Sadie Stilinski's friends?" I whispered to the twins as they narrowed their eyes at me and shook their heads. "Okay, hey Gary." I said as I turned to the person on the other side of me, he turned to me and waited expectantly. "What did I do to that Emmy girl who slapped my brother last year?" I asked as Gary thought for a second then remembered.

"Oh, her! Didn't you smash her head off of her own car and then smash her car windows? You broke her jaw as well, right?" Gary stated as I turned back to the twins smiling and their faces looked suspicious.

I then turned to a girl sitting behind me. "Hey, Lauren, right? What did I do to that girl and guy in freshmen year who pushed Scott against a locker and kicked him?" I asked as she thought for a second then replied.

"You cut all the girls hair off and tried shoving it down her throat, and you took apart the guys car and threw his parts in the lake." She replied nonchalantly, I smiled at her then turned back around.

"You're new here so I wouldn't expect you to know. But you're right, Aiden. I do have anger issues, and you've just messed with my friends. Now you get to see the psychotic bitch that you've been bubbling up inside me." I stated as I blew the two of them a sarcastic kiss then reached into my bag and pulled out parts on their bikes, they both leaned forward and glanced at me as Scott pulled some parts out of his bag too and we began playing with them on the desks.

Aiden then obviously heard the engine of Isaac driving Aiden's bike into the school as he got up and went running out.

"Wait, Aiden, don't!" Ethan pleaded but it was already too late.

"I want to see this." I said excitedly as I got out of my chair and ran to the entrance. As everyone followed me, by the time we got out we saw Aiden holding onto to his bike and it looked like he'd just drove it into the school. Me, Isaac, Scott and Allison all stood in a row facing him as he glared at us.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ms. Blake, bleh I hate her, began as she started walking over to Aiden. "You realize this is going to result in a suspension?"

The twins glared at us as I waved at them innocently and the four of us chuckled slightly.

"Its just the beginning." I whispered almost inaudibly only so the twins could hear me with their werewolf hearing.

* * *

I was walking down the stairs with Scott and Isaac as we were talking about how pissed the twins faces were when Stiles called me.

"Yo, bro bro. What's up?" I asked as I stopped on the stairs.

 _"We've found some stuff out about the thing that's been trying to attack you. Meet us?"_

"Yeah, where?"

 _"Music room, and hurry. I'm with Lydia and Deaton."_

I put the phone down on Stiles as I quickly said goodbye to the boys and got down the stairs and went in the opposite direction they were. I then heard roaring and banging come from behind me and ran back around the corner to see I had my back turned to a massive fucking thing.

"What the fuck?" I questioned as I went in front of the beast thing. "Holy shit, is that Ethan and Aiden?" I questioned as I smiled. "That's awesome! High five! Oh wait, we're enemies. Never mind!" I shouted as I pivoted and went to run the opposite direction as a blind guy, Deucalion, i'm guessing stood in front of me.

"Sadie Stilinski." He said as he grinned weirdly, ew creepy old man smile, stop it, stop!

"Yo, whats up?" I tried to calm my nerves.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, birdy." He creepily said as he walked past me and two the now un linked to each other twins. He then took the end off of his walking stick and cut the twins on the face with it and put the end back on. Me, Isaac and Scott winced when he cut them and then we waited to see what he was going to do next. Deucalion began walking off and the twins followed.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion." Me and Scott chorused.


	29. Frayed

**Chapter 29**

I was sat on the coach on the way to the cross country meet. I was wearing a **Black Ribbed Cold Shoulder Long Sleeve Top** , **Blue High Waisted Supersoft Jeans** , **Black Shearling Lining Chunky Boots** and I also had my **Black Plaited Seam Shopper bag**.

 _ **If you want to view the clothes on the internet then just type into Google the words that are in bold.**_

"I can't believe it." I stated as I sat with Isaac on the coach and he had his arm around me as I leant into him. "I can't believe Deucalion bit me."

"So what are you now then? A werewolf?" Isaac asked me.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly as my phone beeped.

 _Twin: Hey, are you okay?_

I looked at the message and then turned around to my twin who was sat on the back row of seats. I nodded and put a thumbs as he motioned for me to go over to him.

"I'll be right back." I said to Isaac as he nodded and I stood up on the coach and began walking over to my brother.

"Stilinski! Sit down!" Coach ordered as I rolled my eyes and sat next to Stiles, I smiled at Scott who was on the other side of him and he smiled back.

"We shouldn't of come." Stiles stated as he looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"No, Sadie! Deucalion bit you! And whats weird is you're not turning into a wolf or doing anything wolfy. We tested you with wolfsbane and you was fine with it. What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea. I barely feel any different. Its just, my fingers feel really tingly and stuff." I stated as I looked down and wiggled my fingers.

"How do you mean?" Scott asked as he leaned forward.

"Like its really weird. Colors seem way more intense. When i'm out in the sunlight it feels amazing, like i'm at one with the sun kind of thing. Like I don't feel hot, I just feel good. And like my fingers are tingly and so is my lower arm like something is gonna pop out of them." I explained.

"Does that sound like what happened to you?" Stiles asked.

"Kind of, with the intensity of the colors and stuff but not like with the sun or with my arms tingling." Scott shrugged.

"I'm going to go back to Isaac, i'll research some stuff on my phone. How are you feeling Scott?" I asked.

"My side hurts but I think i'll be okay." I nodded my head and smiled as I hugged them both and then went walking down the bus again.

"Stilinski! Seriously! Get your ass on a chair and stay there!" Coach yelled as I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm back." I greeted Isaac and Boyd as Boyd smiled slightly from behind me and I slid into Isaac's grip again.

"Is Scott okay?" Isaac asked.

"I think so." I shrugged. My eyes then wandered around and I saw Ethan... Hmm, I have an idea. "I'll be right back. Again."

I got up again and moved to sit behind Ethan.

"Stilinski! I'm going to tie your ass to a chair in a minute! SIT DOWN!" Coach yelled as I waved him off dismissively.

"Hey Danny, can I speak to Ethan, alone?" I asked as Danny reluctantly nodded and got up and walked over to a different seat.

"Danny! Not you too?!" Coach complained.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked as he turned to face me.

"What am I? I know i'm not a werewolf and I know that whatever I am Deucalion knew I would be this before he bit me." I whispered as he sighed exasperated.

"You'll realize soon enough." Ethan replied.

"Okay, enough of the riddles! Tell me what I am, now!" I snapped impatiently as he looked at me and grinned, he was staring into my eyes and I saw Isaac get up and sit next to me.

"Your eyes! They're glowing!" Isaac whisper-yelled at me as I lifted my phone and looked at my reflection. My eyes were glowing a fiery striking orangy yellow. Nothing like Scott's or Isaac's eyes or even Boyd's, mine were more vibrant and more orange, like fire.

"What the fuck?" I questioned as I stared at my eyes in disbelief. I turned round slightly to look at my brother, making sure nobody else saw me. Stiles caught a glimpse of me and almost jumped out of his seat, he smacked Scott on the shoulder and Scott turned to face me and they both stared at me in awe.

"Stop it!" Isaac yelled as I spun back around.

"I can't!" I snapped. I looked down and noticed that I started to grow claws, and when I say claws I mean some next weird ass talons, like bird claws that were dark red. I then saw a hem type pattern appear on my hand and I saw it growing, I pulled up my sleeves and saw that it had covered my whole lower arm, stopping at my elbow. It was a pretty hem pattern that was a mixture of yellow, orange and red.

"Woah." Isaac and Ethan synced as they saw my arms. I then felt my teeth growing inside my mouth and lifted my phone up again, I saw that they were twice the size of a normal werewolves and were really long and pointy. I then saw a pretty reddy yellowy orangey feather pattern appear on my forehead, it was only small but it glowed slightly. You could tell that it wasn't a tattoo as the colors were really intense and vibrant. It was the same with the patterns on my arms. What the hell am I? I felt myself slowly begin losing control of whatever I was shifting into. I then saw in my reflection again my hair began changing color, it began getting silky and it became a vibrant red with it ombreing out into orange and then yellow at the tips.

Hair: .

"Isaac, help." I pleaded as I then ducked my head down and Isaac put his hand on top of my head and he motioned for Stiles to come over. Stiles got up and ran straight over and squished in next to Isaac. I lifted my head up and he saw my head and arm patterns along with my hair and teeth and claws.

"Wooahhh, oh my god." Stiles mumbled.

"Can you control yourself?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I won't hurt anyone. But I also look like a different person with my vibrant ass hair! What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Find an anchor." Ethan interrupted.

"He's right, find an anchor. Anybody." Stiles said. I closed my eyes thinking about the one person that I've always loved and has always loved me no matter what and opened my eyes. I slowly felt and saw myself shift back into being normal, human me again.

"Who was your anchor?" Stiles asked as I looked up and I looked like my normal self.

"You." I replied as Stiles looked at me surprised and smiled at me. I rolled my sleeves down and sighed as I looked at Stiles and Isaac. "What the hell am I?"

* * *

 _"I didn't say I was going to eat it." I complained on the phone to my twin brother._

 _"Yes you did! You said when I was out you was going to eat it!"_

 _"Well i'm not even hungry so don't worry about it."_

 _"That's beside the point!"_

 _"I'm hanging up on you now."_

 _"Noo, don't you dare-" Bleep, he gone._

 _Once I put the phone down on my brother I skipped back into the kitchen to where Isaac was eating Stiles' cake he made, I said I wasn't going to eat it, I didn't say Isaac wasn't going to._

 _"Save some for me." I moaned as I slapped his hand away._

 _"Save some for me." Isaac spoke in a high pitched squeaky tone mocking me._

 _"Are we going to study or just mock each other and eat Stiles' cake?" I ask as I sighed and began walking up the stairs._

 _"Whichever is good with you!" Isaac shouted as he began following me up the stairs._

 _Once me and Isaac got into my room he grabbed my arm and stopped me, I turned around and saw him looking around the room suspiciously._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Someones here." He replied as he stepped further into the room, as he did so the twins came from behind the door and pushed Isaac up against the wall holding him there. Then Deucalion, Ennis and Kali appeared from my window and stood facing me._

 _"The hell do you want?" I snapped as Isaac struggled against the twins grip._

 _"You're a very special girl, Sadie. You don't know it yet but you will. I sensed it as soon as I came here. Once I've bitten you I want you to join my pack. I only accept the best of the best. And you're a very special creature." Deucalion replied slowly as if to make it more dramatic._

 _"Bite me?" I repeated as I began walking backwards slowly but Ennis came behind me and slammed the door shut. All of a sudden my phone began ringing, I looked at it and saw it was Stiles._

 _"Answer it." Deucalion offered as I quickly answered my brother._

 _"I swear if you've eaten-" Stiles began but I quickly cut him off._

 _"Stiles! Stiles, Deucalion is here. In my room." I said hurriedly as Deucalion looked at me smiling._

 _"WHAT? WHAT'S HE DOING?" Stiles screamed down the phone._

 _"Stiles give me the phone." I heard Scott demand._

 _"Scott? Scott?" I asked down the phone._

 _"Scott, put me on speaker." Deucalion demanded as he stepped closer to me, I heard the button for speaker beep and realized that now we were on speaker._

 _"What do you want with Sadie? I swear to god if you hurt her-" Scott began but got cut off by Deucalion._

 _"I'm surprised really. I mean Derek's and alpha, Peter's an alpha and I don't think they feel it. Feel the power that Sadie is holding. Why do you think that the Darach wants to kill Sadie? Because of what Sadie is, if you kill her before she gets bitten and you have to make the death slow. So strangling her slowly was a pretty good choice. You can take her power, but I don't want Sadie dead. I want her to be a part of my pack. She would make my pack 10 times stronger." Deucalion explained._

 _"What do you mean? What she is?" Scott questioned._

 _"You'll find out." Deucalion responded. Then his teeth extended and he bit right down on my lower arm, I screamed loudly when I felt his teeth dig into my skin, it hurt, a lot._

 _"Sadie? Sadie are you okay?" Scott shouted._

 _"Sadie? What's happened?" Stiles shouted as well._

 _"What's going on?" I heard Derek in the background._

 _"She's been bitten?" Peter questioned. I also saw Isaac fully transformed and try and remove himself from the twins grip, he was growling and trying to get to me._

 _"I can't wait until your first full moon, until then. Bye Sadie." Deucalion stated as he, the twins, Ennis and Kali all then exited my room from the window and Isaac rushed over to me. And then my head fell back and I fell to the ground, passed out._

"Are you okay?" Isaac pulled me out of my flashback and made me jump.

"Yeah, just daydreaming." I smiled.

"Your brother has a plan." Isaac informed me as I turned to Stiles and saw him looking at Jared, the travel sick kid, smiling at him creepily.

"Oh, damn." I complained as I knew what my brother was going to do.

And then, Jared threw up. Asshole.

Everyone started screaming and running off the bus as we pulled over to a restroom stop, I ran out and saw Lydia, Allison and Stiles helping Scott into the men's restroom so I followed them.

As we got inside Allison laid him down on the floor and lifted his shirt, there was black blood coming out of the wound and it was really nasty.

"Oh my god." I commented as I put a hand to my mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked.

"Sorry." Scott said weakly as sweat was dripping from his body.

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison stated as we all went to a corner away from Scott.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Call an ambulance?" I asked as Stiles nodded.

"What if its too late? What if they can't help?" Allison asked panicking.

"We gotta do something."

"Yeah. It could be psychological." Lydia stated as I turned to her and realized what she meant.

"What- what do you mean? Psychosomatic?" I asked.

"Somaform."

"Som-?" Stiles tried to say but Lydia interrupted.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia stated. Stiles moved his hand as if for her to elaborate.

"Yes, it's all in his head." I said.

"Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal because Derek died." Stiles stated as me and Allison nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked as Lydia reached into her bag and pulled out a sewing kit.

"Stitch him up." Lydia offered as nobody looked convinced. "I'm serious, maybe all he needs to do believe its healing."

"Okay, Allison you do that. Me, Stiles and Lydia will go and make sure to keep coach distracted so he doesn't leave." I stated as Lydia and Stiles nodded.

"Why don't you stay?" Allison asked.

"I'm not good with needles." I said as I began walking out.

As Lydia and Stiles went over to coach I began walking after them before I spotted Ethan and marched on over to him instead.

"Hey." I said harshly as I pulled Ethan away from speaking to Danny.

"What?" He questioned.

"What am I?" I asked.

"I'm going to let you figure it out." Ethan smirked which got me more pissed.

"Give me a clue!" I ordered.

"You're a Greek myth." He stated a she shrugged.

"Just tell me." I whined.

"Oh, shut up." He retorted.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Shut up." He replied as he smirked.

I then pushed Ethan as he stumbled backwards, he then growled at me and pushed me back. Before I could do anything else though Isaac and Boyd got in the middle. Isaac started beating up Ethan as Boyd stood with a creepy smile and then Stiles ran up to me and people tried pulling Isaac off Ethan but to no avail.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac is like killing Ethan." I retorted.

"I can see that." He replied as he ran off. A few moments later Scott came and shouted Isaac's name, Isaac then stopped straight away and everyone went quiet. Me and Isaac shared a quick glance and I ran over to him and he put his arm under my shoulders as I hugged around the side of his waist.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked Isaac.

"Reasons." Isaac replied as he looked down at me and smiled and I felt Scott glaring at him.

* * *

I sat on the coach under Isaac's arm again as I looked back and saw Scott talking with Allison. He turned to me and smiled and we made like the awkwardest eye contact for a good 10 seconds then I turned to my brother and waved at him and Lydia sitting on the same row of seats. Aw.

"Can you hear me?" I heard Scott say, I jumped and turned round and nodded at him. I knew that without supernatural hearing I wouldn't of heard him.

"This is going to be a fun year." I whispered sarcastically.


	30. Motel California

_**A/N: Alright so we'll be finding out what Sadie is in this chapter :P I wasn't going to make Sadie become anything, I was just going to make her stay human but I realized that would be kinda boring so yeah, hope you enjoy:p**_

 **Chapter 30**

We arrived at a nasty looking motel when it was night and everyone pilled out.

"I've seen worse." Scott commented.

"Where have you seen worse?" Me and Stiles asked in sync. I didn't like this place, it felt weird. It literally felt like death, it feels like I just want to help someone. I shuddered and reached out and held onto my twins arm nervously.

Coach blew his whistle and began talking. "Listen up! The meets been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least judgement to accept the degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely.

As we went to go get our keys I literally did not let go of Stiles, I was shaking but I wasn't cold and Stiles looked down at me.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach yelled.

Me, Stiles and Scott began walking to our rooms before I stopped and the both of them turned to me.

"I'm sleeping on the bus." I announced as I let go of my brothers arm.

"What? No you're not. Whats wrong with you?" Stiles asked.

"I can't stay here." I shook my head.

"You'll be with use. You're gonna be fine." Scott reassured me. I stood for a moment and nodded my head and followed them into our room.

We all collapsed onto the beds, I was next to Stiles and Scott was on the other bed.

"Alright so I have four." Stiles announced as me and Scott turned to him shocked.

"You have four suspects?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

"So who's number one?" I asked.

"Harris?" Scott asked as I scoffed.

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles backed my case.

"So if he's not dead our chemistry is secretly committing human sacrifices?" Scott said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head."

"Well, what if its someone else from school? Remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Scott commented as me and Stiles lifted our heads up to face him.

"Excuse me?" Me and my brother said at the same time.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked as me and Stiles stood up from the bed at the same time.

"We- yes we did, me and Sadie called that from day one actually." Stiles stated as Scott lifted his head up and I nodded.

"Yeah be we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott commented as I scoffed.

"We were serious! We were quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. But no one listened to us." I pointed out.

"Who were the other three?" Scott asked changing the subject from what soon would of broken out into an argument.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss." Stiles stated as he pointed at Scott and Scott immediately jumped up.

"My boss?" Scott repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole OB one thing he's got going, you know. It freaks me out." Stiles commented as Scott looked completely confused by the Star Wars comment and I scoffed.

"Oh my god, have you still not seen Star Wars?" I asked.

"I swear, if we make it back alive I will watch the movie." Scott said.

"Who's the last one?" I asked as I turned to my twin.

"Uhhh, Lydia." Stiles said as I almost started laughing.

"Lydia?" I repeated as I chuckled.

"She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea." Stiles commented as me and him sat down on the double bed. We all shared a glance before we fell back in sync and landed on our backs on the beds.

* * *

"Hey!" Stiles greeted as he came back with a shit load of stuff.

"Woah Stiles. How the hell did you buy all this food?" I asked as I rolled off the bed and helped him.

"Boyd was acting strange, he kinda just punched through the vending machine."

"Now that you mention it. Scott was acting a bit weird he walked out a few minutes a go without saying a word. He ignored me."

"Maybe its a wolf thing."

"Yeah, i'm gonna go and check on Isaac." I stated as Stiles nodded and began stuffing his face. As I walked out of my room I was oddly thinking of a number. 198. I have no idea, it just popped into my head. I went down the stairs and went to go into Isaac's room when I heard something.

"198?" I heard Allison question from the room I was stood outside of. I paused for a minute as to why she said the number I was thinking. I opened the door and Lydia was sitting on the bed and Allison was putting on lip gloss.

"198?" I questioned Allison as she nodded.

"Which, which one do you want?" I heard a man say.

"Did you hear that?" Me and Lydia said at the same time.

"Hear what?" Allison asked looking at the two of us.

"I don't know, the smaller one I guess." I heard a woman say. Then all of a sudden it was like I was hypnotized, I lifted my head up and my face was blank.

"Sadie?" Allison questioned. I ignored her and walked out of the room, I began walking back to my room.

"Earth, fire, lightening, water." I kept mumbling and repeating those words as I made my way outside. I walked into the middle of the courtyard place outside and sat down, I sat with my legs crossed and closed my eyes.

"Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire." I kept muttering those words too with my eyes closed.

"Sun. Resurrection. Consecration. Metempsychosis. Time." I began whisper-chanting those words as I a circle of fire appeared around me and seven halo's appeared above my head. They were rays that shot up into the sky, all seven of them were bright and white. My eyes glowed the golden fire like color again, they covered my whole eye. I had no pupil nor the white bits surrounding the pupil, it was all an orange fire like color. The tattoos appeared on my arm and head and my claws/talons grew out into its dark red color again. My teeth were growing also, long and pointy. My hair began changing the ombre color again.

There was wind blowing in my face and I heard muffled voices. I opened my eyes and saw Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Boyd and even Ethan stood outside the fire circle.

"Sadie!" Everyone was shouting.

"Consecrated!" I shouted towards everyone.

"What do you mean?" Stiles screamed.

"They want to be consecrated! Don't you understand?" I shouted as I began standing up and the fire circle around me got hotter.

"Who wants to be consecrated?" Lydia shouted.

"The dead." I replied bluntly.

"How many?" Allison asked as she and Lydia shared a look.

"198!" I shouted. Then Allison and Lydia shared another look.

"Sadie! You're not even religious!" Scott shouted.

"Its not working!" I shouted as I didn't feel myself being able to consecrate the dead. I looked up and remembered that it was night time. The rays shooting out of me were heading out into the depths of the dark sky. I need the sun. I need light.

"I need light!" I shouted.

"Sadie! Stop!" Stiles pleaded as I shook my head.

"Ilios. Anastasi. Kathagiasi. Metempsychosi. Fora." I began chanting the Greek words for 'Sun. Resurrection. Consecration. Metempsychosis. Time'

"What language is that?" Boyd asked Lydia.

"Greek." Lydia replied instantly as they all stood watching Sadie in awe.

"Gi. Fotia. Elafrynski. Nero." I began chanting the Greek words for 'Earth. Fire. Lightening. Water'

"Greek again." Lydia stated.

"Fotia." I mumbled as I looked towards everyone.

"Kathagiasi. Oi Nekroi tha einai se eirini!" I shouted the Greek words for 'Consecration. The dead will be at peace'

"Sadie, please!" Scott pleaded. "You don't know the effect this is going to have on you."

"I'm helping people. I don't care if I die."

"I do! All of us here do care!"

"Why? Why do you care?" I shouted as tears began running down my face.

"Because I love you. We love you!"

"I miss her!" I shouted as I began to sob.

"Who?"

"Mom. I miss my mom!" I stated as I started to cry. Everyone turned to Stiles who was on the brink of crying too.

"If you're going to do this then. You're taking me with you." Scott protested as he began getting closer to the circle of fire.

"No, get back! Please!" I begged.

"No." Scott demanded as he walked into the flames, he screamed a little and saw that some of his skin was burnt but it was starting to heal already. Stiles was about to run in after him but he was held back because he would die and be burnt to a crisp.

"I can't let you do this." Scott said as he was now in the circle with me.

"I have to!" I shouted. Scott then got closer to me until he was stood right in front of me, he grabbed both of my hands even though my body was burning hot.

"I wanted to tell you something!" Scott shouted.

"What?" I asked as my fangs went away and so did my talons.

"Remember when you said you loved me? At Heather's party?"

"Kind of."

"I love you too!" Scott shouted. I looked at him in disbelief and confusion as I was cut off by Scott leaning in and kissing me. Even though I was burning him because my body was practically like fire, he didn't pull away. Everything died down whilst me and Scott were kissing, the fire, the halos, and I transformed back to my normal self. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"I know what you are." Scott broke the unbearable silence.

"So do I." I said.

"Phoenix." We bother said in sync as we looked at each other and smiled. I then reached forward and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his nack and he wrapped his around my shoulders. We were hugging for a good three minutes before Stiles ruined the moment.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Stiles exclaimed. "I can't believe you're a phoenix! That is so epic!"

"What type is she?" Lydia asked no one particular as me and Scott pulled away and faced the group.

"That's the thing. The reason Deucalion wants her so much. She's the most powerful of all phoenix's. She's an elemental phoenix. She holds the power of all of the four phoenix elements. Earth, fire, lightening and water. Fire is her strongest one." Ethan informed everyone.

" _Awesomeeeeeeee_... wait. I just realized. Scott and Dee just kissed? No! Not happening! We're going to be having words!" Stiles exclaimed as he pointed to Scott as Scott just laughed.

* * *

"I don't wanna know." I got woken up to coach's voice. We all slept on the school bus that night, you know not in the hotel so we'd all turn crazy again. I was sleeping on Scott, no joke. Scott was lay down and I was lay on top of him on one of the two seats. "I really don't wanna know. In case you missed it, the meets cancelled!"

I got off of Scott as everyone properly woke up, Ethan came over and wanted to sit next to Scott so I got up and made my way to Lydia and Allison.

"I'm tired." I said bluntly as I sat on Lydia's lap and lay my head down on Allison's lap.

"Wow, goodnight." Allison laughed as I also heard Lydia giggle.

"Night." I said as I made my self comfy and then drifted off to sleep.


	31. Currents

_**PLEASE READ: Hey guys, okay so about two chapters ago is when I started doubting how much I really wanted Taissa Farmiga to play the role as Sadie. I've been off with the flu and watching a lot of films and I saw Godzilla(the new one) and Avengers: Age of Ultron and I noticed that Elizabeth Olsen is like an amazing actress. Not just that but I feel like she can hold the characteristics that Sadie is supposed to have and also have her dress sense and traits. When I imagined Sadie changing into her Phoenix form I couldn't imagine her as Taissa, so I started looking up new actresses to take her role and I think Elizabeth Olsen is going to be that person. So everyone, just imagine that Taissa Farmiga never played Sadie, like at all, just imagine that it was always Elizabeth Olsen who has:)**_

 _ **P.S No changes will be made to Sadie's character or style because the actresses are changing.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 31**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Stiles, the melodramatic twin panicked. Okay, let me put it simple, over the course of today I somehow convinced Stiles into getting a tattoo with me, so right now we're at the tattoo shop. We we sitting in seats next to each other and Stiles was freaking out, such a baby. I was wearing a Fred Perry Window Pane Print Pique Dress in Black, ASOS EPIC Lace Up Platform Boots in Black, Marc B Quilted Shoulder Bag in Black with Pewter Metal Detail and Black 40 Denier Tights. My makeup was a simple grey and black smokey eye, normal face makeup, winged eyeliner, fake eyelashes and matte black lipstick, and my hair was down and curled. After me and Stiles got these done Scott was coming to get me to take me out.

"Its only three words!" I exclaimed.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe." Stiles repeated to himself as I rolled my eyes and turned to the tattoo guy, he was the same one that did my tattoo last time.

"How long with it take?" I asked.

"About ten minutes, fifteen maximum." He stated as he finished preparing the ink. I lay out my right wrist and Stiles laid out is left, we held each others hands with our free arms. Stiles was squeezing onto to my hand hella tight like dude, lay off, he also had his eyes shut and was about to hyperventilate.

"We'll start when you're ready." The tattoo guy that was going to work on Stiles announced.

"Start now." I ordered softly as Stiles was about to jump up and have a heart attack.

"Stiles, focus on what's in front of you. Look at that tattoo design over there." I demanded my twin as he nodded but whimpered slightly when the guy started doing the tattoo on his wrist. I sat normally waiting for it to finish being done, I barely felt any pain, probably because the tattoo on my arm was much worse than this.

True to the guys word it gone done within ten minutes and after they'd applied the bandaging and whatnot we paid the guys and left the shop and got into Stiles' jeep. The tattoo me and Stiles got was pretty simple but it meant a lot to us. 'one of two' it said on my right wrist and his left wrist, it wasn't put in fancy lettering, but they looked identical and I loved them. The meaning was in elementary and middle school me and Stiles used to write at the top corner of our textbooks 'one of two', when it came to high school the teachers stopped us from doing it or they'd give us detention, ugh. We've been doing it since we first started writing and now we had it permanently on our skin.

The reason mine was on my right hand and Stiles' was on his left is because when we hold hands they're the hands we hold each other with, always has been.

* * *

So we went over to Derek's, yeah that ass is actually alive and he didn't think to tell anyone until we cam back from the motel thank you, and he like flamed up my wrist to make sure it didn't heal like it did with Scott, considering i'm a Phoenix now like oh my god, okay contain yourself. We then left Derek's and went home, me and Stiles sat on the couch in our living room whilst I waited for Scott to come get me.

"So. Weird." Stiles stated randomly as he exaggerated a shudder, I rolled my eyes and turned to head to him.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You and Scott. You're like... a thing, it kinda makes me want to throw up." Stiles said as he made gagging noises, I scoffed at him and then slapped him on the shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Shut up."

"I am happy though, at least its Scott and not some dumb, nasty teenager that's only going out with you to get in your pants, which I would have to hit them multiple times with my bat."

"That is very sweet and very disturbing." I said as we both laughed. My phone started to ring and it was Scott, I stood up and answered it.

"Hey." I greeted.

 _"Sadie, you and Stiles need to get to the hospital right now. I think the Darach has taken someone else."_ Scott said to me and I turned to Stiles with a worried look on my face and he sat up slightly whilst looking at me.

"We're on our way." I was about to put the phone down when Scott caught my attention.

 _"Sadie!"_

"Yeah?" I asked as I motioned for Stiles to get up and put some shoes on.

 _"Stay safe."_ Scott said and I smiled to myself.

"You too." I then put the phone down and couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Stiles asked as we left the house.

"Nothing, okay we need to go to the hospital. Another Darach attack." I stated as we got inside the car.

"Lovely." Stiles replied sarcastically.

* * *

We got to the hospital and stood with Scott facing my dad and Melissa. Scott explained everything that happened to me and my twin before Melissa and my dad walked over.

"Two missing." Scott told my dad.

"H-h-hang on, they were both in the car?" Dad asked.

"No, dad we're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings. Okay, two doctors, both gone." Stiles informed our dad.

"So, who's car is this?" Dad asked.

"Dr. Hiliur, the on call doctor. The ER attending is the one that never made it in." Melissa spoke up as we all turned to her.

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" Dad asked Melissa.

"Yeah." Melissa nodded.

"Guys, give us a second." Dad asked us and we looked at each other and nodded and walked away.

"These are definitely sacrifices right?" Scott asked us.

"Yeah, its the one Deaton mentioned." Stiles started.

"Healers." I added.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe, its not a coincidence and if he wasn't with Ethan, Danny would've died. Danny's not a healer." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah but i'm not exactly on the list and we all know that the Darach is was after me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it has a reason. It wants your power, Danny's... human." Scott said and I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face.

"Hey can you hear that?" Stiles asked and me and Scott turned our heads to see dad on the phone.

"They found a body." Me and Scott said in unison.

* * *

The next day I was sat in chemistry. I was wearing an ASOS Cropped Sweat in Black, Glamorous Boyfriend Jean with Distressing in Mid Wash, ASOS ROOK Chunky Chelsea Ankle Boots in Black, I had all my piercings in and a ASOS Structured Pocket Backpack in Black. My makeup was grey eye shadow, normal face makeup, winged eyeliner, mascara and smoked purple mac lipstick, and my hair was tied up in a messy bun. I was sat in between Scott and Stiles when Ms Blake walks in and puts her books on the teachers desk with a smile.

"Good morning. As you all know Mr Harris is still missing. Eh- I mean sick! Anyway, er, i'm filling in. While we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place, okay so lets get started shall we." She chirped.

"My dad said that the ER attendant wasn't strangled but died die of exfixiation they just don't know how." Stiles informed Scott.

"Do you think the on call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked and I tuned out as I turned my attention to Ms Blake who was writing something on the chalkboard. I don't know what it was but I had a strange feeling about her, I narrowed my eyes at her even thought she wasn't facing me.

I was listening to her heartbeat and noticed it was beating quickly, like she was out of breathe but she seemed fine.

"Deaton's been taken." Scott whispered to me and Stiles.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were going to go to Deaton and I was going to go to Derek to inform him. I walked up the loft stairs and opened to door when I froze and looked around at my surroundings. Water was spilling from a pipe and I saw Derek, Boyd and Isaac stood in a corner in the big empty room and they turned to me.

"What is going on?" I asked skeptically as I walked down the steps and walked over to them.

"Why aren't you at school?" Derek asked and completely ignored my question.

"Deaton has been kidnapped by the Darach." I informed the three as they all straightened their postures in shock and interest.

"What are you planning to do?" Isaac asked.

"We don't know yet, I came to-" I got cut off as my phone began ringing and I looked to see it was from Stiles.

"Whats happening?" I asked down the phone.

 _"We're in need of your assistance."_

"What is it?"

 _"You need to get your phoenix ass to school and help us find Deaton."_

"I'm on my way."

"Okay, i'm going and whatever is going on-" I started as I motioned around the room. "Don't die." I gave them a thumbs up and then walked out.

* * *

I walked into the classroom Stiles told me to meet him and saw Cora, Lydia and Stiles there. I walked by them and Stiles was holding some keys, Stiles lit up when he saw me.

"Finally! Someone who will probably actually be helpful!" Stiles stated as he looked at Lydia and then to me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I sat down in between Cora and Lydia.

"Take these." He ordered as he held the keys out. "Close your eyes and do some like psychic goo goo."

"I'm not a witch." I stated as I sighed.

"I know, just hold your god damn hands out." Stiles demanded and I put my hands out and closed my eyes. "Focus on Deaton or something."

I nodded my head and waited for him to put the keys down in my hand. I know phoenix's aren't psychic or anything but they have the power over death and stuff so if someone was going to die I might be able to see where. Especially since I really don't want Deaton to die.

I felt Stiles put the keys in my hands and I focused on Deaton and then images and words ran through my mind and I stood up, like I was in a trance, and walked over to the map that was on the wall but my eyes were still closed. I knew everyone was following me and I grabbed one of the keys and slammed it into the wall onto the map. I then opened my eyes and turned around and everyone jumped back slightly.

"Hospital?" Stiles stated and asked as he saw where I slammed the keys on the map.

"I saw pictures and words in my heard. I saw a picture of the Darach wearing the black cape thing and moths." I said.

"What words did you see?" Cora asked.

"Two. Danny and Currents." I stated.

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

"We need to go speak to Danny. Deaton isn't at the hospital, but Danny is."

"Wait, why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because last night he wasn't a sacrifice, but he wasn't a target." Everyone turned their heads and saw Scott walk in holding his shoulder.

"Okay, what about the word currents?"

"I don't know. This is all new to me, all I know is that we have to speak to Danny. So lets just go speak to him and find out what he knows." I offered and everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Scott took his motorbike to Allison's and Stiles took his car to the hospital and I was going to follow behind Scott in my car. I got in and tried starting the car, Scott and Stiles were already driving away but my car wouldn't start. I kept turning the key and when it wouldn't start I hit the steering wheel and got out. When I got out I pulled up the hood on the car and saw some wires and had cut, purposely cut. I then froze and looked around seeing if I could hear or smell someone or something. I thought it was going to be the Darach again.

I then caught a scent, but it was one I recognized. Ethan and Aiden? I spun around quickly and saw them both stood there, Kali was there as well, before I could react the twins grabbed hold of my arms and pinned me to the car.

"Don't take it personally, sweetheart." Kali said sadistically as she pulled out a needle and my eyes widened. "Its just a little ketamine."

She then jabbed the needle into my neck and I gasped out and then my head felt woozy and I passed out, falling limp in Ethan and Aiden's arms.

* * *

I woke up being dragged up the stairs of Derek's loft, Aiden was holding behind my neck with his claws at the ready and one of my wrists and Ethan was holding my other wrist and around my waist to stop me from falling. I was still a bit fuzzy from the ketamine Kali injected into my neck and could barely stand upright. We were about to enter the door to Derek's loft when I heard Kali speaking.

"Whats a girl gotta do to get you alone?" Kali asked sadistically and then the twins brought me through the door and we stood at the top step with their grip on my tightening. Isaac and Boyd growled lowly and their faces where about to change at the sight of me being held captive. Kali began talking again and that's when I turned slightly to Ethan.

"I didn't think we had a problem anymore." I slurred out in a whisper and Ethan tried avoiding making eye contact with me.

I then heard a load roar and saw that Isaac was about to charge at the twins but Derek put his hand out to stop him and motioned his head for the two betas to stand aside.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek stated as his face was fully transformed and I could see his glowing blood red eyes. Kali and Derek ran at each other and then began fighting. I stood with my eyes closed trying my hardest to transform but then I felt Aiden's claws dig into the back of my neck.

"Don't even think about he." He stated.

I stopped trying but I then tried struggling against their grip and that's when Ethan sunk his claws into my waist and wrist and Aiden sunk them into the my shoulder and other wrist and I screamed out in pain. When I screamed I saw Isaac was about to run over to me when Derek stopped him.

"Don't!" Derek shouted and Isaac relented hesitantly.

"Wait!" Isaac shouted to Boyd and I knew that there was a plan going down that I didn't know about.

They carried on fighting and after a few seconds Isaac looked down to his phone and then back up at me and ran towards me as fast as he could, as he got out of the water I heard the electric currents flowing through the water and the lights had switched on. The twins let go of me and moved forward as Isaac ran and grabbed me to stop me from falling. We fell down on the top step and I was lay in Isaac's arms as we held tightly onto one another.

My eyes were closed and I was breathing heavily as I heard struggling come from the room and water splashing and then I heard claws slash into something and felt Isaac move his head away. I then felt it, I felt Boyd's life be taken away. I knew that Boyd had just been killed. I released a high pitched scream that sounded like a roar, a bird and someone clanging two pieces of metal together. Everyone in the room covered their ears as I screamed as loud as I could. I think it was pretty much the fact that I was at the presence of death and it was a friends death was what was triggering my phoenix side. Then seven bright white rays shot out from my body and over to Boyd as Kali and the twins fell backwards.

I stood up and my eyes were now the fire like color that filled my entire eye as I looked towards Boyd.

"Metempsychosi." I mumbled once, Greek word for 'Metempsychosis'

And then all of a sudden I fell backwards and Isaac caught me and I passed out.

* * *

 _Dream/metempsychosis:_

 _I stood up in Derek's loft but no one else was here, except Boyd. Everyone was gone and the loft was shining brightly. Boy was lay on the ground and then he gasped loudly and sat up and opened his eyes._

 _I was wearing an ASOS Embellished Waist Maxi Dress in White, Office Palma Platform Sandal White Leather and a Silver Crystal Drop Headband. My hair was vibrant red ombreing into orange and then ombreing into yellow, it was also super straight and down, it felt like silk. My makeup was white eye shadow hat covered my whole lid, thin winged eyeliner, really long fake eyelashes, light face makeup, red rosy blusher and white matte lipstick._

 _I wasn't transformed, except the red, orange and yellow patterns on my lower arms and the feather pattern on my forehead. I gracefully made my way down the loft steps and slowly walked towards Boyd who looked confused and scared. I felt extremely calm though, and I knew what I had to do._

 _"Hey, Boyd." I greeted as Boyd turned to me and jumped back a little when I was only a few feet in front of him._

 _"Sadie. What's going on? Where am I? Where is everyone?" He kept firing questions as me._

 _"Chill out." I stopped him._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"You think I have a clue? I don't get given a manual for this whole thing you know!" I joked and a smile twitched at his lips._

 _"I know that Derek... he killed me, on accident but... wait, am I... dead?!" Boyd shouted in shock as looked at his hands and frantically looked around._

 _"To put it bluntly, yes." I stated as Boyd looked even more panicked. I don't know how I knew what to do or say but I did know exactly what had to be done._

 _"Me being a phoenix means that i'm in charge of metempsychosis. Basically the transition from dying to the afterlife. I don't help everyone because not everyone needs help with that transition, or, other phoenix's help them. This is the first time I've done this, and i'm going to help you get to the afterlife." I stated as I felt that a tear was threatening to escape my eyes._

 _"What do we have to do?" Boyd asked as he took a little step closer to me._

 _"Not much."_

 _"Whats the afterlife like?"_

 _"I'm not sure, to be honest. I think its like this world, but you're with all the people who have died."_

 _"Wait, what about like Hitler and stuff I don't want to be sharing a bedroom with him." Boyd joked as I chuckled._

 _"The bad get separated from the good. Kind of like Heaven and Hell, but that's not what this is. None of us are ever going to see you again." I said as I looked down and then looked back up and saw the sadness in Boyd's eyes. I then moved forward and hugged Boyd tightly, after a few moments of our embrace we released each other and I wiped my eyes._

 _"Thank you for being my friend, Sadie." Boyd spoke up as I smiled brightly._

 _"Hey, say hi to Erica for me." I ordered lightly as I nudged him and his face lit up at the mention of his best friends name._

 _"I'll see her?" He asked excitedly._

 _"Yeah, you'll be able to see us too. Kind of. You need special privileges or something and there's a special room with windows in and you can look down on us."_

 _"Awesome!" Boyd exclaimed._

 _"Hey, can you promise to do something for me?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Also say hi to my mom for me." I said quietly and Boyd smiled and nodded._

 _"I promise!"_

 _"Thank you. Well, we've gotta get going then." I stated as I grabbed Boyd's hand and we walked to the door of Derek's loft. It was open and a bright white light was shining through the entire doorway._

 _"I'll see you again, soon." I said as I hugged him again and he waved and had a smile on his face and walked into the light. I smiled and waved back. I then turned around and then extended my arms and closed my eyes._

 _"Metempsychosi." I whispered as I then felt a pull at my body and felt like I was being pulled backwards and then I passed out._

* * *

I gasped as I woke up and immediately felt some arms wrap around me, I knew it was Isaac. I relaxed and leaned back and looked around, I was in my house on my couch. I then heard the door open and turned my head and saw Scott come running in, Stiles had let him in.

"Oh, thank god." Scott breathed out as he ran towards me and pulled me up and hugged me. I hugged him back wrapping my arms around his neck and I noticed I was no longer touching the ground, Scott was hugging me holding me up in the air. I saw Isaac sat on the couch smiling slightly and Stiles stood in the door frame watching closely. Eh, brothers.

"Boyd is going to be okay." I said as I smiled whilst remembering what happened before I woke up. Scott pulled out from the hug and leaned in to kiss me, during the kiss I heard Isaac say in the background 'god, get a room' and I heard Stiles make gagging noises.


	32. Visonary

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Okay, so I have got tons of revision. Like seriously, next week I have exams and revising is pretty much all i'm doing in my free time. So, I've worked out this like plan, i'm going to try and upload every Tuesday and Thursday -maybe even sometimes on the weekend- I just feel with a plan I can keep on top of my school work too.**_

 _ **This chapter was hard to write because I had no idea what to write! Its the one where Peter and Cora tell Stiles about Derek's past and honestly? I don't have enough concentration and can't stay focused on that because this episode was my least favorite out of the ENTIRE SERIES! So yeah, Sadie is going to be doing her own thing pretty much. I hope you guys don't mind:)**_

 _ **BTW THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I READ ALL OF THEM AND IT MEANS A LOT3**_

 _ **Anyway, ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 32**

It was the day after Boyd's death. Everyone was devastated, particularly Cora and Derek. Derek blames himself, and has hidden away from everyone. I wasn't upset as everyone else. It's because they didn't get the afterlife like I do, they don't understand that it isn't a bad place. Boyd will be happy. He will be fine. And he'll be with Erica. I was the last to see Boyd, technically. I explained to everyone, including Derek, that Boyd wasn't scared. He wasn't scared of the afterlife, he was curious. I hoped that it put everyone at ease, make them not as upset. It worked, a little. There is still tension, everyone is tense, scared and upset. The alpha's were sticking around, the darach is still killing people and Derek has declared himself out of action.

On the bright side though. Stiles is alive and healthy. And me and Scott have officially declared ourselves a 'couple' I guess. Its weird, I like him... I like him a lot, but sometimes I look at him as my best friend and not now my... boyfriend. I guess that's a good thing. Stiles is somewhat happy, he's tolerating our relationship. Although he still gags even if we smile at each other, drama queen.

I was currently sat at my vanity with my legs crossed on the seat, I had my mascara in one hand and my eyeliner in the other, I also had my earphones in. I was listening to Nirvana and I started bopping my head and started patting the vanity with my mascara and eyeliner.

I eventually got ready. I was a Black ASOS Swing T-Shirt, Northmore Denim Shorts With Roll Hem & Rips in Black, ASOS KNICK KNACK Lace Up Over The Knee Boots in Black nu buck and an ASOS Denim Girlfriend Jacket in Black. My hair was parted and I had one french fishtail braids going from each side of my head and out into two fishtail braids. My makeup was grey eye shadow, winged eyeliner, mascara, normal face makeup and dark red lipstick.

I was lay on the cough downstairs waiting for my ride to get here. I heard Stiles come walking down the stairs in a huff and turned my heard slightly.

"Whats up?" I asked a he went to the end of the couch and lifted my legs up, sat down and I dropped my legs onto his thighs.

"Everyone is pretty much MIA!" Stiles exclaimed grumpily.

"Stiles! What do you expect? Boyd is dead!" I said back as his face fell and he looked down.

"I know." He mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs whilst resting his arms on my shins.

"Something else is going on though?" I guessed as I sat up slightly.

"What would of Kali done if Derek didn't fight her? Kill you?" He asked as he looked up at me. "I'm the older twin! I'm supposed to look after you! I just feel like you're getting put into more and more danger and I can't do anything about it."

"We're all pretty much in danger, Stiles." I stated. "Andddddd, you're only 12 minutes older than me."

He looked back down as he nodded and his faced looked like an upset puppy. I smiled slightly and removed my legs from his thighs as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he moved himself so he could hug me back.

"Its okay to be upset Stiles." I stated as I held our embrace and rubbed his back and I could feel the sadness coming from him, as well as anxiety. "Everyone is in mourning and you can be too."

"I feel like I can't." He replied in a shaky voice.

"Well you can." I said sternly as I tightened my grip on my brother and closed my eyes. "You're always so strong, and you keep the pack together, but you can't be strong 24/7."

I felt him nod as I also felt a tear drop on my back. I closed my eyes tighter as I hated whenever my brother was sad, I've always hated it.

"I love you." I heard him mumble.

"I love you too." I replied. We pulled away from the hug and Stiles put his head on my lap as a couple of new tears fell from his face, which he wiped away quickly. I had one hand on my leg and one on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Are you going to school?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you?" I replied.

"No, I think i'm gonna have a day off."

"It'll do you good." I stated truthfully as I then heard a motorbike outside and smiled when my ride had turned up.

"Scott's here to get me." I said as he nodded and lifted his head up. I stood up and gave my brother one last hug before walking out the door.

I stood outside the door and saw Scott leaning on his motorbike with his helmet on and an extra one for me. He was smiling slightly at me as I walked over.

"Hey." I greeted as I smiled up at him.

"Hey." He replied as he smiled down at me. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his torso as he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay, you smell... sad?"

"Yeah, Boyd." I replied simply as he nodded.

We pulled apart and he hopped on his bike and began starting it as I slid my helmet on and jumped on behind him. I snuggled into his back as I held under his arms tightly.

* * *

We got to school and Scott intertwined our fingers together as we walked into school. As we walked down the hallway coach came from behind the corner and stopped in front of us making me stopped abruptly.

"I don't like... this." Coach stated as he motioned towards me an Scott. I rolled my eyes as well as Scott and coach huffed. "Don't let it get in the way of Lacrosse, Scott!" Coach shouted as he began walking away and I scoffed.

" _IT_ has a name!" I shouted back.

"Oh yeah, the girl version of Stiles!" He shouted back and I scoffed again.

"Girl version of Stiles has a name!" I repeated.

"Female Stilinski!" Coach replied.

"That'll do." I shrugged as Scott laughed slightly.

* * *

Me and Scott were in the stock closet... yeahhhhhhh. I was sat on a desk and had my legs wrapped around Scott's abdomen as his body was pressed against mine. I had my arms loosely wrapped around his neck as he had a hand on my lower back and one on the back of my neck.

We were having a totally hot make-out session when the door opened and me and Scott turned our heads quickly to the door to see Allison stood with a box in her hand and her mouth open.

"Oh my god... i'm sorry." She apologized as she quickly slammed shut the door and ran off. I shared a glance with Scott and jumped off the desk and opened the door and ran after Alli.

"Alli?" I shouted as I turned a corner and saw her stood at her locker. I noticed no one else was around and sighed as I jogged over to her.

"Alli. List-" I started but she cut me off as she shut her locker.

"Sadie! I know what you're going to do, you're going to apologize! Me and Scott are over, we have been for a while, you shouldn't apologize. I'm happy for you guys, I really am." She stated as she smiled, I was listening to her heartbeat and heard it was steady, she was telling the truth.

"I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say-" Allison cut me off as she smiled and hugged me.

"Don't be sorry." She stated as she pulled away and smiled at me. "I think you need to talk to Isaac though."

"What? Why?" I asked confused as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because, he has a crush on you?" She said as if it was obvious and my mouth dropped in shock.

"What?" I shrieked as I was taken back.

"Annddddd, you didn't know..." She trailed off.

"Of course I didn't!"

"Most people do, them people include your brother!"

"I will be having words with Isaac, and Stiles, the secretive bast-"

"OKAY! Lets minimize the language."

"I can't believe it."

"I can, you're totally gorgeous girl!" Allison exclaimed as she hit me in the arm playfully.

"Oh shut up, you too. Hey, do you need to take that to the stock closet?" I asked as I pointed to the box in Allison's hand, she looked at it then looked up and nodded.

"You mean yours and Scott's make-out spot." She corrected me as she laughed and linked her arm through mine.

"Shut up." I replied as I nudged her with my hip. "What is that anyway?"

"Ms Blake asked me to take it to the stock closet."

"I don't like her." I mumbled as we walked through the hallway.

"You don't like most people!" Alli exclaimed as she nudged me with her hip and I shrugged in agreement.

"Touche."

* * *

"I'm home, bro bro!" I called out as I began walking up the stairs.

"Yep!" He replied quietly and I knew he was going to take a nap or something because he sounded tired. I went to open the door to my room when an evil smile came on my face and I sneaked over to Stiles' door and opened it quietly. I saw that he had fell asleep already on his bed and I wiggled my body as I grinned sadistically and began charging -well, running- to Stiles' bed. I jumped and did a front flip and landed on my ass Stiles' back as he cried out.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I stated mockingly as I stayed sitting on Stiles' back as he was squirming under me.

"Get. Off. You. Fat. Lump!" He shouted between squirms and I just stayed where I was.

"I'm pretty comfortable here, thanks for the offer though." I said sarcastically as I began biting my nails. All of a sudden a pillow came into my sight and hit the front of my head and I stumbled back.

"Finally! I can Breathe!" Stiles shouted dramatically as I scoffed at his dramatics.

"Drama queen." I stated as I rolled off the bed and stood up as he lay his head down. Suddenly his head shot up quickly and he faced me with a smile on his face.

" _Sadieeeeeeeeeeeeeee_." Stiles dragged my name out in a whine as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Because you love me."

"What do you want?" I asked as I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Food."

"MCDONALDS IT IS THEN!" I shouted as I dropped my arms and his face lit up.

"Really?" He asked happily.

"No, who the fuck do you think I am?" I asked as I scoffed and his face fell.

"I knew it was too easy." He mumbled.

"I do want a Mcdonalds though, but I can't be bothered to drive." I stated as I shrugged and slumped onto Stiles' bed. Suddenly me and Stiles heard our dad open the door. You didn't need supernatural hearing to hear when other people walk through the door, our door is loud as fuck.

"Dad's home."

"Yeah." I said as suddenly a light bulb lit in my head, and apparently it did with Stiles as well because his face lit up. Daddy can get us a Mcdonalds. Me and Stiles shared a glance as we grinned.

" _Daaaaaaaddddddd_!" We shouted at the same time.

* * *

The next day Stiles seemed happier and better. I think talking to me helped him, I hope it did. We both went to school and I was wearing an ASOS Collar Detail A Line Dress in Black, ASOS ENOUGH SAID Chelsea Ankle Boots in Black and an ASOS Cropped Biker Jacket with Side Belt in Black.

After school, Scott went with Allison to see her grandfather -bleh- and Stiles went to Derek's to see what was going on with him. I, however, was going to speak to Isaac.

I texted Isaac and he came over to my house in a short amount of time, I let him in and we both sat down on my couch.

"Whats up? Are you okay?" Isaac asked as I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something I heard." I said as Isaac suddenly became tense and nervous, I smiled slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked anxiously.

"I heard that you... like me?" I stated and questioned at the same time.

"Its true." Isaac said as he seemed to put his head down in shame.

"Isaac, i'm flattered and all but, i'm with Scott." I said nicely as he nodded but kept looking down.

"I understand." Isaac mumbled.

"Its not going to ruin our friendship though." I said reassuringly as I nudged him with my arm. Oh god, I just totally friend-zoned him.

"Thanks, for making this less awkward than it could have been." Isaac said shyly and my eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a bit as I looked at Isaac with puppy eyes and my mouth wide. I just saw the old Isaac in him, and I loved it. The old Isaac I used to know, who was all shy and not confident. I felt myself blush as I didn't realize I had that effect on him.

"Lets watch a movie!" I shouted happily as I shook my head from my weird face and got up to walk over to the TV.

"Okay."

* * *

A while had passed and Stiles texted me telling me to come to Derek's place, I complied and told Isaac goodbye as I drove to Derek's loft. I got there pretty quickly and walked up the stairs and opened the door just as Cora was talking to Stiles and I saw Peter pacing.

"They keep us... connected... to humanity." Cora stated as I walked into the room and sat next to my brother as everyone glanced and nodded slightly in greeting to me.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Druids. Deaton was Cora's moms emissary." Stiles informed me as I sat in front of Cora who was standing opposite the desk.

"But they're a secret, even in the pack, sometimes only the alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." Cora informed us.

"Or his sister, Morell." Peter added in as me and Stiles shared a confused glance.

"She's an emissary too?" I asked.

"For the alpha pack." Peter stated as me and Stiles looked completely shocked.

"Our guidance counselor?" Me and Stiles exclaimed in unison.

"Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff? Huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." Stiles stressed as I nodded.

"Did she give you good advice?" Cora asked pointedly.

"Actually, yeah." Stiles stated.

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Thalia."

Peter then began explaining to me and Stiles about Derek and about his love for this girl called Paige and that he sent Ennis out to bite her so he could always be with her. Cora and Stiles updated me on the whole love story and everything about Derek as well.

"Ennis? Why would you choose him?" Cora asked Peter.

"Why not?" Peter replied back as I rolled my eyes. "Ennis needed a new member for his pack, Paige was young and strong, doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Thalia, back then, everyone wanted to be in good with her."

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis does he?" Stiles concluded.

"If he does he keeps it to himself." Peter replied.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" I asked.

"Almost."

"He came at Ennis, a fifteen year old boy, against a giant." Peter explained as he informed us more on the story. "There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten."

Peter then explained more on the story.

"So did she turn?" Cora asked the obvious question.

"She should have. Most of the time the bite takes, most of the time." Peter replied.

"When you offered it to me, you said 'if it doesn't kill you'" Stiles pointed out.

"If."

Peter explained when Derek went to the nemeton and Peter followed him there and saw Paige pretty much dying and Derek asked 'whats happening to her?' to Peter.

"He knew the answer. It didn't matter that she was young and strong, some people just don't make it through the bite. She fought, she struggled desperately, trying to survive."

And on with the story.

Peter explained how Derek snapped Paige's neck so she would die quickly and not feel pain anymore.

"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place I knew it wouldn't be found. Another in the long line of beacon hills animal attacks." Peter explained as mine and Cora's eyes were welling up with tears, I couldn't imagine loosing Scott like that.

"What about Derek?" Cora asked.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as of well, bit of your soul darkens, dimming the once brilliant gold and yellow. To a cold, steal, blue. Like mine." Peter informed us as he flashed off his glowing blue werewolf eyes.

"Sorry to change the subject, i'm just curious..." I trailed off as I looked at Peter who was now sitting on the steps by Derek's door.

"If you take an innocent life will yours change from a firey gold to a pale blue?" Peter guessed as I nodded and blinked my eyes as my full eye turned into a firey, gold, sunset color.

"Yes." I said as I blinked my eyes again, returning them back to their normal hazel/green color.

"Yes, I do believe it is the same. In the rumors and legends I've heard. Its the same as werewolves. Your full eye will turn into a blue color if you take the life of an innocent. Your eyes will also turn into a fire, red, dark sunset like color if you kill an alpha and take their power." Peter explained as I nodded thoughtfully.

"Would it have to be a phoenix alpha or...?"

"It could be a werewolf alpha, phoenix alpha, either will make you an alpha."

"Wait... so wheres Derek now?" I asked.

"Where do you think he is?"

"The warehouse."


	33. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Chapter 33**

I was lay in Scott's bed. I was half awake, half asleep and was dozing off. I felt something warm touch my back and I felt Scott put his arm over me and spooned me in his sleep. I smirked to myself as I wriggled slightly to get comfortable and as I did I felt my eyes getting heavier and was about to fall asleep when my phone started ringing and I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Leave it." Scott whispered in my ear.

"It could be important." I said quietly as I slapped Scott's arm slightly and leaned forward as Scott groaned and grabbed my phone. I saw it was a call from Stiles and I furrowed my eyebrows as I answered and Lay my head back down, I was lay on my back and Scott still had and arm around but with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted my brother.

 _"Lydia. She's found another body, I think. She called me saying she drove to the school, the same way she does when she gets them feelings."_ Stiles explained and Scott's eyes shot open and he tilted his head to look at me.

"We're on our way." I said as I put the phone down and squirmed out of Scott's grip. I slipped on my Fila Oversized Pull Over Hoodie With Large Logo in Navy, Monki Boyfriend Distressed Jean in Blue and my adidas Originals Superstar 80s Black Metal Toe Cap Trainers in Black. I was getting dressed quickly and so was Scott. We were walking downstairs when I tied my hair up in a high messy bun and no makeup.

We got outside and I slipped on my helmet as Scott got on his bike and I got on wrapping my arms around his torso tightly.

* * *

We pulled up to the school at the same time as Stiles, we all left our vehicles quickly and I took off my helmet, leaving it on Scott's bike.

"Where is she?" I asked as I joined Stiles.

"Over here." I heard Allison say and we all began walking over to where we saw Allison and Lydia stood.

"Lydia?" Stiles questioned as we all walked up to each other.

"Its the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got in to the car, heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And, you told me to call you if there was a dead body." Lydia explained as she looked at Stiles.

"You found a dead body?" I exclaimed.

"Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean, not yet? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles stated.

"Oh no, i'm not doing that again." Lydia said. "You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body!"

"Guys!" I heard Scott shout and I turned and noticed that he had walked away and was looking at something. "I found the dead body."

I moved and stood next to Scott and saw him looking at a body which was laying on the Beacon Hills School sign. I grimaced as I then smelt the metallic scent of blood fill my nostrils, I also turned away so I didn't have to look a the body any longer.

* * *

The next day I was wearing an ASOS Boyfriend Shirt in Black Watch Check Multi, ASOS Skater Skirt in Jersey in Black, my shirt was tucked into my skirt, and I was also wearing some plain black tights and my Converse Sparkle Faux Fur Chuck Taylor High Top Trainers in Silver & Black. My long brunette hair was down, to my mid back like usual, and slightly curled. My makeup was normal face makeup, false eyelashes but they weren't that long, thin winged eyeliner and dark purple lipstick.

I walked through school on my phone, reading the news report on the murder that happened last night. School was still open, even if there was an apocalypse school would still expect you to come in. I walked outside and looked around and saw my brother hiding behind a pole watching my dad speak to two teachers. I smiled slightly as I walked up behind him sneakily and grabbed his shoulders and he gasped out and turned around leaning his back against the pole.

"Jesus, Sadie." Stiles whispered as he hit my arm and rolled his eyes. "Be quiet."

I stood next to Stiles, hiding behind the pole, and we both watched my dad curiously.

"What's he saying?" Stiles asked a little too loudly and my dad turned to us and narrowed his eyes at us. He began walking over to us and we both turned around, hiding behind Stiles' bag.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Dad called out as we were both going to run away, me and Stiles shared a glance as we turned around slowly. "Back it up. I know what you think, all these ideas about patterns, people dying in threes."

"Dad! Murdered! Sacrificed actually." Stiles exclaimed.

"I got half the state, including the FBI coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own." Dad explained.

"Dad, they killed Tara. I mean how many times has she helped us with our math homework when we've had to wait at the station for you?" I asked rhetorically as Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Look, just uh, get to class. Okay?" Dad asked as he sighed and looked between the two of us. We nodded and turned to walk away.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway with a couple of books as I was running late to English. Story is, I don't like Ms Blake so, i'll just not turn up to her lesson. I noticed I was the only one in the hallway, except for... Ethan and Aiden. They both turned to me and I gave them a heated glare as I went to my locker that was opposite theirs. I put my stuff in and shut my locker when I saw Aiden stood behind the door.

"What do you want?" I asked as I started walking away not looking at him, but he followed close behind me. "Actually, what are you doing back?"

"I've come to do you a favor." Aiden explained with a smirk as he stood in front of me.

"Oh really? And what is that favor?" I asked in fake interest as I smiled sarcastically.

"Give you a heads up. Derek isn't the only one Duecalion wants in his pack. He wants you." Aiden said as he took a step closer to me.

"Nice to know, now run along before we'll see how dangerous you are without your twin and pack." I stated as I flashed my firey eyes at him.

"You should be nicer to me!" Aiden called out after me as I began walking away.

"You should not talk to me!" I called back.

* * *

Stiles texted me and told me to meet him. I walked up some stairs and saw Stiles, Scott and Ethan stood at the top.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan asked as I stood next to Scott.

"I also want to know." I stated as I raised my hand.

"I helped kill your friend, how do you know i'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan asked rhetorically as he looked at Stiles and I jolted my head a little as I took a step closer to Ethan.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?" Stiles asked incredulously as I glared at Ethan. "You know what i'm gonna do?" Stiles asked as he pushed himself off of the wall and began waking towards Ethan. "I'm gonna break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-" Stiles started as he moved his hand upwards through his arm.

"Woah, woah, okay, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott interrupted him as he patted Stiles' chest and I just smirked. "We're taking to you because I know that you didn't wanna kill Boyd, and I think that if something like that happened now, then you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them. Especially Duecalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him, we weren't alphas." Ethan explained softly.

"What were you?" I asked.

"Omegas." Ethan replied as he turned to look at me. "In actual wolf packs omegas are the skate goat, the last to eat. The ones who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So, you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked rhetorically and I pulled my lips in a line to keep from laughing.

"Something like that." Ethan replied as he glanced at Stiles.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters, but they were the ones who gave us the reputation, and our alpha was the worst of them." Ethan explained.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" I asked.

"You know, form vultron wolf, you know kick everyone's asses." Stiles added.

"We couldn't! We didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan replied.

"Duecalion taught you." Scott concluded.

"And then we fought. We took down the whole pack... one by one. By the time we got to our alpha he was begging for his life, and we torn him apart. Literally." Ethan said as he looked at all of us.

"Comforting to know." I remarked sarcastically.

"What about you emissary?" Scott asked cautiously. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Duecalion's." Ethan replied.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked already knowing the answer.

"Ahh." Ethan said quietly as his hand shot up to his chest.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked quickly.

"Not me. My brother." Ethan replied and the three of us shared a look.

"Cora." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I was the first to start running as I knew that Cora was looking for revenge on Aiden for killing Boyd.

We ran into the boys locker room and saw Aiden holding a weight up and was about to hit Cora with it, who was lay on the ground and Lydia was beside her. I growled slightly and ran over to Aiden, I went in front of him and pushed him so hard he went flying back and up against the sinks and he broke one. He growled at me and before he attacked me Ethan and Scott were already there to hold him back.

"Come on then, big boy!" I shouted as I was about to run at him again, my fangs were elongated and my eyes were glowing, that's when I felt a pair of hands grab my upper arm and turned to see Stiles.

"Aiden, you can't do this!" Ethan shouted to his brother as I tamed my transformed side.

"She came at me!" Aiden shouted as his features began hiding themselves as well.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon! You can't touch either of them!" Ethan shouted. Ethan looked at us before taking his brother out.

"Help Cora, i'm going to the toilet." I said as I glared at the door.

Everyone looked at each other and then back to me. "I'll be back." I stated as I opened the door and followed the twins discretely outside, yeah... I didn't need the toilet.

Once they were outside I found this as my time to attack because nobody was around, I growled slightly as they both abruptly turned around to face me. I had my eyes glowing the firey yellow, my talons elongated and so were my teeth.

"Sadie, don't do this!" Ethan shouted as he looked to Aiden as he saw him starting to transform. I smiled slightly at the thought that I actually had a chance to maybe kick the twin's asses... maybe.

The patterns on my arms started to come out and so did the little feather pattern on my forehead. I felt my hair color begin to change into the ombre. Once I was fully transformed and so was Aiden, I smirked slightly.

I ran towards Aiden and he started running towards me when I heard Ethan shouting Aiden's name in the background. Scott and Derek have been helping me with my fighting skills and I think I've definitely improved.

I got to Aiden and he scratched my face as I kicked him in the stomach. I went to swipe him but he ducked, as he did I kneed him in the face and he stumbled back slightly. He growled at me as he ran towards me again and I kicked off of the ground and did a front flip over him. I landed behind him and abruptly spun around and went to kick him when he grabbed my leg and pushed me.

I looked around and saw that Ethan stood next to Aiden, my eyes widened as I knew exactly what they were going to do. I bared my teeth at them as I went running towards them and grabbed each of them by the shoulder so they couldn't form mega wolf. As I did so, Ethan headbutted me and I stumbled back.

"Sadie, walk away!" Ethan pleaded.

"Not this time!" I snapped back as Aiden started running at me again. He went to swipe me as I grabbed hold of his arm, I then went to swipe him with my free hand and he grabbed that. We both looked at each other as I then smirked and he looked at me questionably, I simply raised my leg and kicked him in the... you know what, *cough cough*

Aiden stumbled back and I guess Ethan didn't like what I just did because they then started taking off their shirts and pushed themselves together.

"Shit." I mumbled. I turned and went to run and try and find an advantage when the boys were already behind me in their hound of hell form, they grabbed me by my hair as I shouted out in pain. I felt their other claw swipe my back as I called out in pain again. They then grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me. I went pretty much flying down a hill and rolled around. I got up and saw the mega wolf running towards me, my eyes widened and I turned to run.

I jumped down a flight of steps and you never guess what... you never guess fucking what. I saw Derek there, kissing MS FUCKING BLAKE!

"What the fuck?" I questioned as Derek pulled away to face me and my face was scrunched up in confusion. I heard a growl come from behind me. "Be right back."

I turned around and saw the mega wolf. I growled at them as I ran at them again, this time though they grabbed me by my neck. They threw me to the bottom of Derek's feet.

Derek growled at them and then glared at them as they turned back into their individual forms and looked at me as I rubbed my head. I stuck my middle finger up at them as they then turned away to walk away.

"I'm not done!" I shouted as I stood up and went to run after them again but Derek grabbed me by the back of my shirt and Ms Blake was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes you are!" Derek snapped as he jolted me back and I huffed out a crossed my arms. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't think I was." I shrugged as I let my phoenix features go dormant.

"No shit!" He snapped.

"Oh, by the way. Why was you kissing her!" I shouted as I pointed to Ms Blake without looking at her.

"Because I want to. What's you problem?" Derek shouted as I slapped my hand down so i wasn't pointing at Ms Blake anymore.

"My problem is _HER_!" I shouted as I pointed to her again.

"What did I do?" Ms Blake asked and my eye twitched as I turned to face her as she was looking at me nervously, when I looked at her its like something changed. All this anger built up inside me. There was something in Ms Blake's eyes and it literally changed me.

"You don't know what you did? Well, i'll tell you! You... you... you're _EVIL_!" I screamed.

"What?" Derek asked from behind me.

"I can sense it! I have a particular skill for sensing this kind of stuff!" I shouted.

"You're delusional." Ms Blake commented. My eye twitched again and my eyes flashed.

"Delusional? I'll show you delusional!" I screamed as I went to attack her but Derek grabbed me around my stomach. I was growling and trying to swipe my arms at Ms Blake when she started walking back in fear.

"Get out of here!" Derek shouted after her, she nodded and began running away when I started screaming.

"I'LL GET YOU! BITCH!" I screamed as I felt myself begin to fully transform.

"Sadie, what the hell is wrong with you?" Derek shouted at me as he spun me around and pinned me to the floor. Truth is, I didn't even know what got over me. I was so angry and everything it was unreal. Like, I've never been this angry in my life, it was like I was hypnotized.

"GET OFF OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed as I tried releasing my arms from Derek's grip. Derek was pretty much sat on top of me holding me eyes down. Derek let his alpha eyes surface and growled at me as I growled at him back and he looked back at me in surprise.

"Your... eyes..." He trailed off.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Your eyes are black... Sadie?" Derek looked at me horrified.

"I'll kill you all..." I trailed off as my eyes began getting heavy.

"Sadie?" Derek shouted muffly as I then closed my eyes and passed out.

* * *

I woke up in Derek's loft, on his bed and saw Derek sat at the end of it with his head in his hands. I sat up abruptly and Derek turned to me.

"Sadie?" He questioned warily as he stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom." I stated nonchalantly as Derek nodded but squinted his eyes at me a little. I was completely hypnotized and had no idea what I was doing, or why I was doing it.

I stood up and walked calmly over to the bathroom, once I got in there and locked the door I looked at myself in the mirror. I changed my eyes and they were a pitch black all over the eye.

"Power." I mumbled and then I don't remember what happened afterwards.

* * *

 **Third Person:**

 _ **WARNING: IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT OF SUICIDE DO NOT READ ON. IT ISN'T EXACTLY SUICIDE AS SUCH BUT JUST IN CASE!**_

Peter walked down the stairs of the loft and saw Derek sat at the bottom of the bed and noticed Sadie wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Peter asked as he hurried over to Derek.

"She said she needed to use the bathroom." Derek replied as he stood up.

"And you left her alone?" Peter shouted incredulously.

"What do you expect me to do?" Derek shouted back.

"The Darach is controlling her! You can't leave her alone!" Peter shouted back.

"Why?" Derek asked quieter.

"Because she's going to try and take her own life." Peter said nonchalantly as Derek's eyes widened. Peter and Derek looked at each other and ran to the bathroom, they both started banging on the door and trying to open in.

"Stand back." Derek ordered as they both stood back and Derek kicked the door down powerfully and they both saw Sadie lay on the floor with scissors in her hand and blood coming out of her neck and her coughing.

"What did you do?" Derek asked as he rushed over to her. "Call an ambulance!" Derek shouted to Peter. Peter rushed out of the bathroom and began dialing 911.

"Sadie, stay with me. Heal, please heal." Derek said as he held Sadie in his arms bridal style on the floor. All of a sudden, Derek got a flashback of Paige and it felt like Deja vu for Derek with Sadie right now. Derek's eyes started to fill with tears as he watched Sadie looking up at him, her eyes almost lifeless and he saw her life draining out of her.

Derek stood up with Sadie still in his hands and began running out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Peter shouted.

"I'm taking her there myself! She'll die otherwise!" Derek shouted back as he held tightly onto Sadie and ran out of the loft and got in the car. He carefully had Sadie lay in the front seat. Sadie wasn't dead yet because she was supernatural, but something was delaying her healing. The Darach was controlling Sadie and wanted her power, and the only way for her to get that is by getting Sadie to take her own life.

* * *

Derek pulled up to the hospital and quickly grabbed Sadie and ran inside.

"Help, someone help!" Derek shouted and a bunch of nurses ran round.

Stiles heard Derek shouting and ran around the corner to see the lifeless body of his twin sister in Derek's arms.

"Sadie?" Stiles screamed as he ran over to Derek as the nurses were laying her down on a bed. "What happened?" Stiles shouted at Derek.

Derek didn't say anything he just watched as the nurses wheeled her away and he watched as Stiles followed after his little sister. Derek stood there and thought about what just happened, he blamed himself. If he didn't let her go to the bathroom, and if he wasn't so stupid then this wouldn't of happened.

* * *

I woke up abruptly as I heard a loud scream. I woke up in a hospital bed and nobody was around, it looked like I was isolated in the room and nobody was aloud in. I pulled out needles that were sticking in my hands. I vaguely remember what happened and realized that no one was probably aloud in here yet.

"Lydia." I mumbled as I recognized her deafening scream. I felt different, I didn't feel hypnotized anymore, I felt... free.

I got up out of my bed, my neck slightly sore but I got up quickly and went to open the hospital door and realized it was locked. I huffed in anger as I went over to the windows and noticed it was double glazing so it was hard to break. I bent down and snapped off a metal leg of the bed and smashed the window.

I climbed out the window, in my hospital gown, and jumped down. As I did time seemed to slow down and I began running past people who seemed to be walking in slow motion.

I ran quickly all the way to the school. As I was running I was transforming and then as I got to the school everything sped up, and it seemed that time went back to its normal pace. I heard screaming coming from inside the school and saw people running out of the school. The Darach.

I ran up to where I sensed Lydia was and saw my brother trying to break through the door.

"Stiles?" I questioned as I ran over to him.

"Sadie? Wha-buh-uh- what are you doing here?" He screeched.

"I heard Lydia." I stated as looked through the door and saw dad being taken by the Darach through a smashed window. I kicked the door and it fell down and the desk broke behind it and I went running in.

"Dad!" I screamed as I went over to the window and tried to find my dad and the bitch Darach but I couldn't see anyone.

"Dad!" Stiles shouted.


End file.
